Una vez en la vida
by Old Grimie
Summary: Las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía tienen una misión muy diferente a las que tuvieron antes, porque ahora se avecina un peligro diferente. En esta ocasión recibirán la ayuda de misteriosos nuevos amigos y sus vidas cambiarán ¡PARA SIEMPREEEE! Una de ella deberá tomar una decisión muy dolorosa, en especial porque la separará de quien la hace sentir especial.
1. No fue un día normal

**Una vez en la vida  
**

**Cap. 1: No fue un día normal  
**

Holas, estoy muy emocionado con esta idea que me dio un amigo, sobre todo por las posibilidades que tiene de hacerse algo largo o corto, según la preferencia del que lo escriba, en fin al menos 7 capítulos han de ocuparse en esto, porque es posible que lo mejore con una secuela, lo dejo a su criterio.

Advertencia: Es posible que se note algo de shipping, pero las cosas no son tan sencillas como aparentan en la vida, el final puede ser un poco triste.

Ahora vamos con una nueva aventura.

**My Little Pony no es de mi propiedad, no hago este fanfic con ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

Un día normal en Ponyville, donde se empieza este fin de semana con un debate sobre la supremacía entre la mantequilla de maní y la mermelada en el desayuno. Twilight estaba como reguladora, Cheese Sandwich como defensor de la mantequilla de maní y Pinkie Pie como defensora de la jalea. Los ponientes estaban bien versados en la ley de los condimentos y acompañantes para los distintos platos de la comida, por lo que los argumentos eran contundentes, algunos eran "con sus dientes", al empezar el primer receso, Twilight estableció que no se permitirían mordidas, de lo contrario se multaría al transgresor con una reducción significativa en su almuerzo – Duro, pero justo – declaró la asesora alimenticia Apple Jack.

**Afuera del ayuntamiento de Ponyville...**

– No esperaba que Cheese fuese tan hábil con la elaboración de gráficas y estadísticas tan complicadas como esas sobre el consumo de carbohidratos – reconoce Rarity – .

– Eso no es nada – explica Pinkie mientras se limpia el sudor con una toalla – , todavía no lo has visto haciendo propuestas para estándares festivos.

– No creí que organizar fiestas y cosas como éstas fuesen tan complicadas, con razón necesitas toda esa azúcar – decía impresionada la unicornio a la vez que hacía un gesto con la pezuña para llamar a sus demás amigas – .

De repente se puede ver una onda multicolor expandiéndose a lo lejos (Sonic Rainboom), después de lo cual aparece la pony de color cían y crin multicolor, que con cara de desesperación sujetó a Pinkie en el acto y pegando sus rostros frente a frente le pregunta con tono alarmado.

– ¡Vine tan pronto como pude! ¿Ya tomaron una decisión? ¿Quién está ganando? ¿Quieres que te ayude a sabotear a Cheese?...

– No, tontita, esto no es algo de vida o muerte, a menos que seas alérgica al maní, pero no creo que lo seas porque te vi comiéndote a escondidas el maní con chocolate de Manehattan que Rarity tenía en mmhkpf whommuffcmm... – es interrumpida por Rainbow, que le tapaba la boca con su casco y sonreía con bastante sudor en la frente –.

– Creo que ya es hora de ir a saludar al contrincante, hay que hacer que vea que esta es una pelea limpia, jeje...

– Claro, querida – secunda Rarity conteniendo una leve risa –, no queremos que se haga una mala idea ¿verdad?

– Sí, claro, mejor voy y me llevo a Pinkie, solo por si acaso, vayan a Sugar Cube Corner y las alcanzamos dentro de poco.

Las dos ponies se retiran, una jalando a la otra como si la estuviera secuestrando y la otra seguía tratando de hablar, pero el casco en su boca no le permitía decir algo que se pudiera entender...

**Dentro del ayunatamiento...**

Cheese se encontraba hablando con un pony de avanzada edad, en lo que interrumpen Rainbow y Pinkie.

– Wumm fuwmomufhumhum – dijo Pinkie con el casco de Rainbow todavía en la boca, pues ésta la estaba sujetando mientras volaba y el quitarle el casco de la boca implicaría dejarla caer –.

– Ah, claro . Perdón...– responde Cheese, quien se cubrió la boca con un casco cuando Pinkie levantó una ceja en señal de que no le entendió lo que dijo – Hmfpuffwammufufu.

– Mmhu mu whuououom.

– Foumunwoufuhhumuo – responde dando un salto contento – .

Rainbow miraba extrañada y avergonzada por la escenita en público. Seguían hablando raro y de pronto se pusieron a discutir reñidamente. La pegaso no podía sentirse más rara por ser observada por los demás presentes en el recinto, así que le pidió a los dos contendientes del extraño dialecto que la acompañaran a otro sitio donde pudiesen llevar a cabo su discusión previa a la continuación del debate.

**En Sugar Cube Corner...**

– Bien, chicas, es un gusto tenerlas a todas aquí... – declaró contenta Twilight mientras levantaba con cierta autoridad un donut – .

– Pero Rainbow y Pinkie no han llegado aún – dijo Fluttershy con su típica voz apagada – , ¿no deberíamos esperarlas?

– Eso no hace falta, ya las conoces – respondía Twilight y de repente aparecen tres ponies chocando y quedando estampados en la ventana junto a la mesa de las chicas –. ¿Ves? Solo era cuestión de segundos, Pinkie y Rainbow son casi los dos seres mas rápidos en toda Equestria...

– ¡Te dije que no podía volar bien con los dos colgándose sobre mí! – decía Rainbow enojada – .

– Pero al menos fue divertido – se excusaba Pinkie – .

– Y dímelo a mi – añadió Cheese, que fue el que se llevó la peor parte del golpe – , nunca creí que Rainbow pudiese aguantar tanto con cada uno agarrado de una pata diferente.

– ¡Pues más les vale que nadie diga ni una palabra al respecto, **Ni una palabra**, no dejo que nadie toque estos cascos! – entra en el establecimiento con un trote presumido y la cabeza bien alto –.

– Pero, Rainbow – decía con tristeza –.

– No te preocupes – Cheese le pone el casco en el hombro a Pinkie –, de seguro que se le pasa en rápido, sino no sería la pony más rápida.

Esas palabras hicieron que se moviera una de las orejas de Rainbow y resonaron en lo más profundo de su orgullo y, en consecuencia, ella se sentó junto a las chicas y apartó dos lugares. Al sentarse hizo gesto con la pata invitando a Pinkie a sentarse junto a ella mientras trataba de hacer una sonrisa, cosa que le resultaba muy difícil porque dentro seguía enojada por el incidente.

– Ven Pinks, – golpea la base del asiento –, sentémonos juntas.

– ¿En serio? ¿No te molestaste por que no te hicimos caso cuando nos advertiste que no nos subiéramos en ti para que nos trajeras muy rápido, arriesgándonos a hacer que de desequilibres por la diferencia de peso entre Cheese y yo y el que estuviésemos colgados cada uno de una de tus patas y que, sin querer, apretáramos fuerte tus queridos cascos y te hiciéramos cosquillas (intencionalmente) haciendo que nos chocáramos con la ventana blindada que la señora Cup Cacke puso hace poco para evitar comprar cristales nuevos cada vez que se me ocurren locuras como limpiar la ventana muy bien para que no creas que hay algo allí y te des de frente contra algo duro?

– Eh... – no solo Rainbow estaba tardando en procesar todo lo que dijo Pinkie, pues lo que más sorprendió al grupo fue que ella lo dijera todo en menos de treinta segundos – No, ya no estoy molesta, me recuperé muy rápido.

– ¡Wow – daba pequeños brincos –, en serio eres la pony más rápida de toda Equestria!

– Es cierto – empieza a inflar su ego –, pero dejemos de hablar de lo genial que soy y pidamos unos helados, ya está haciendo calor.

– Sip, este verano está que arde – dice exprimiendo la punta de su melena para quitar el exceso de transpiración, cosa rara porque los ponies no transpiran de esa manera –, además, me alegra que hoy estemos en este lugar, porque hay oferta de descuento de 25% y hace poco recibí un premio por la mejor repostera de Pie de manzana de Ponyville...

– Sí, seguro – comentó Apple Jack, rodando los ojos con las patas delanteras cruzadas en señal de descontento y con cara de envidia –.

– De nada, Jackie, así que – continuando – hoy haré de Rarity, porque me toca ser generosa con todos, incluso mi rival – concluye mirando a Cheese Sandwich moviendo las cejas, a tan solo unos centímetros de su rostro –.

– B-bueno, si insistes, me gustaría probar un helado de mantequilla de maní.

De entre todos los sabores que pudo elegir, podía elegir fresas, chocolate, pasas al ron o incluso aceite de motor, pero acabó despertando el espíritu de competencia que descansaba en la pony fiestera. Eso le costó una casi intoxicación por helado, ya que Pinkie lo embadurnó con su "dichosa mantequilla de maní", tal como ella llamó al mencionado acompañante para el desayuno.

Todas se quedaron viendo la escena, Fluttershy era la excepción porque estaba escondiéndose por lo impactante de ver a Cheese ingiriendo a la fuerza cantidades sobrepony de mantequilla de maní.

Cuando Pinkie Pie se sintió más tranquila, si a un estado hiperactivo casi violento se le puede llamar tranquilidad, levantó a Cheese Sandwich y lo puso en su respectivo asiento, no le importó que él siguiera inconsciente, continuó preguntándole a sus amigas sobre los sabores de sus helados poniéndose un gorro y delantal característicos de una camarera de fuentes de soda. Rainbow insistió en que lo dejaran así, que tratar de entender el cómo y por qué del proceder de Pinkie puede ser demasiado abrumador y que ella se había dado por vencida en hacerlo. Las demás solo asintieron y pensaron en los sabores de sus helados.

– Pobre Cheese Sandwich – lamentaba Fluttershy al verlo con la cara estampada en la mesa – ¿Creen que se pondrá bien para continuar en el debate?

– Yo lo dudo – responde Apple Jack mientras pica al pony con un palo –, pero al menos pudo disfrutar de la mantequilla de maní que tanto le gusta.

Todas se sirvieron sus helados, conversaron sobre temas típicos de ellas y se retiraron, todos excepto Pinkie, quien empezó a sentirse culpable por lo que le hizo a su rival y pidió que se adelantaran mientras ella ayudaba a Cheese Sandwich a despertar.

**Más tarde, en el ayuntamiento de Ponyville...**

Cinco de las Mane 6 estaban sentadas en el auditorio en primera fila, donde mejor se podía ver la acalorada discusión.

– ¿Ya habrán terminado? – se preguntaba Rarity – Me preocupa que a Cheese le haya pasado algo malo.

– No creo que sea eso, caramelo, Pinkie siempre trae un haz bajo la pezuña, de seguro lo despierta antes de lo que una vaca entra en un corral.

Ni bien había terminado la frase la pony granjera, aparecieron a la entrada de la sala dos ponies de melena abultada y mirada alegre, ambos saltando y con serpentinas y confeti por todo el cuerpo.

– Pinki, querida ¿paso algo malo? – pregunta intrigada Rarity – Porque estás toda sucia y desaliñada.

– No pasó nada malo, Cheese se recuperó del todo – respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo cual incomodó a Rarity porque los ponies llavan las orejas en posición difícil de alcanzar con la boca – .

– Bueno, lo importante es que Cheese tuvo suficiente tiempo para recuperarse y continuar, no me sorprende que se tardara tanto después de.. ya sabes – comentó Rainbow – .

– No tardó nada, tontita, usé un poco de la botella del sur de la frontera del señor Cake – que extrañamente tenía un parecidocon el tequila humano – y despertó al instante.

– ¡Entonces por qué tardaron tanto en venir? – Preguntaba indignada –.

– Es un SE-CRE-TO – dijo con el ademán de silencio y guiñando un ojo – . Bueno es un buen día y tengo un debate qué ganar, lala lalala – se retira con pequeños brincos y cantando, sus amigas se veían entre sí encogiéndose de hombros y preguntándose qué es lo que había ocurrido en Sugar Cube Corner con esos dos locos – .

Los poniente tomaros sus respectivos lugares en la plataforma de la sala y pusieron sus mejores argumentos. La discusión llevó otras dos horas y un poco más de lo previsto.

Nadie antes había demostrado que la aplicación de la mantequilla de maní en la física teórica podría acortar el tiempo necesitado en la elaboración de pruebas sobre la pizarra para demostrar una ley con matemáticas aplicadas (ni siquiera yo entendí eso) y Pinkie no se quedó atrás, porque su aplicación de la jalea en la constitución de derechos universales pony mostraba un trato más que equitativo para los ponies de áreas alejadas, ni las mismas hermanas alicornio podrían elaborar algún argumento para medirse contra la lógica extraña de los dos ponies organizadores.

Hubo un momento en que Pinkie se sintió confiada y con la victoria en sus cascos, por lo que omitió un detalle importante sobre el uso de la jalea en la medicina. Cheese aprovechó ese descuido para levantarse y continuar con la contienda, porque no se limitaba a conocer del tema propio, sino también del de su rival.

La discusión fue bastante acalorada. A momentos tomaban "ejemplos de la vida real" para demostrar la supremacía de su acompañamiento para el desayuno. Eso los llevó a cosas como una justa de conejos encima de gatos y perros, una competencia de inflar globos con sólidos en vez de gases, romper una piñata con la cola y beber por la nariz.

Tras varios movimientos y puntos a favor y en contra de cada lado, los dos ponientes estaban ya bastante cansados, sin mencionar cómo estarían los ponies del auditorio. Cheese, ya cansado de ver cómo Pinkie estaba dando tan fiera pelea, decidió poner un argumento final, fue bastante largo, pero de alguna forma tenía sentido. Mejor pasemos a la parte en la que concluye.

– … Y por eso la mantequilla de maní es más fácil de conseguir cuando las orugas no están en huelga – terminó mirando desafiante a Pinkie, quien estaba con la boca ligeramente abierta y en shock – .

Pasó un minuto de silencio para que los asistentes pudieran asimilar lo que se dijo, y entonces sucedió, se escuchó un estruendoso pisoteo en señal de aprobación. Cheese había aplastado todo lo que Pinkie puso en frente y la dejó sin habla. Varios ponies subieron a la plataforma y levantaron a Cheese Sandwich en cascos por haber ganado la contienda y definir, de una vez por todas, el acompañamiento oficial del desyuno en Ponyville y, posiblemente, en el resto de Equestria.

Pinkie, por otra parte, se retiró en silencio, con la cabeza baja y el cabello liso.

**Una hora más tarde, en un puesto de hotcakes...**

Una pony rosa se encuentra triste en la barra con unos hotcakes acompañados con mantequilla de maní. Mantiene la vista fija en el plato sin tocar la comida, casi cae una lágrima encima.

– ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro! – exclama Rainbow mientras entra y cambia el tono de alegre a serio y triste –. Fue muy duro ¿no?

– Sí, no creí que él sería tan frío como para hacerme esto – empieza a sollozar – .

– No llores Pinkie, no entiendo bien lo que pasó, pero de seguro las cosas pueden estar mejor (¡Rayos, cómo me gustaría saber qué decir como lo hace Twilight!)...

La pegaso no se atrevió a decir más, sino que se vio salvada, y a la vez un poco incómoda, por la presencia de un pony de melena marrón. En ese momento no sabía qué hacer, por un lado quería darle una paliza por poner triste a su amiga, pero por el otro lado, él mostraba una mirada diferente a la que siempre tenía en el rostro. Se tranquilizó cuando vio que en el fondo estaban sus otras amigas, Twilight asintió con la cabeza para darle a entender que debía dejarlo acercarce a la pony rosada.

– Una orden doble, por favor – se oye decir a un pony que también se apoya en la barra, al lado de Pinkie –.

– ¿Quiere acompañarlos con algo en especial? – pregunta el cocinero –.

– Sip, un poco de jalea de fresas sería perfecto.

Esas palabras fueron suficiente para que la pony, con la melena ligeramente levantada, volteara hacia la izquierda para ver al pony de melena marrón sirviéndose unos hotcakes con el acompañamiento que más le gustaba a ella.

– ¿No vas a pedir otra cosa?

– No lo creo, si es algo especial, no hay que comerlo todos los días, entonces dejaría de ser tan especial – responde llevándose un hotcake entero a la boca – .

– Pero, hace poco que ya se declaró la mantequilla de maní como el acompañamiento oficial para los platos del desayuno.

– Sí, por eso ahora comer con jalea será poco común, será especial. Eso me recuerda a ti.

– ¿En serio? – pregunta con los ojos bien abiertos –.

– Claro, tontita – le acaricia la melena rosada –, no hallaría otra forma de describirte – y la melena de la pony se esponja de repente – .

– ¡YAY! – grita con emoción la pony rosada – ¡Hey, cocinero, quiero diecisiete órdenes de hotcakes con jalea, mi amigo Cheese invita ! – grita ahora saltando sobre la barra, dejando a Cheese viendo su billetera con una sonrisa fingida – .

– No te preocupes – lo anima Twilight –, puedo prestarte lo que haga falta, ahora solo ve y diviértete y pásame la cuenta mañana. Solo asegúrate de que a Pinkie no le pase nada, no sabemos qué le podría pasar con tanta jalea en su organismo.

– No te preocupes, yo me aseguraré de que se la pase de maravilla.

– Creo que estará en buenos cascos ¡Vámonos, chicas, no tenemos nada más qué hacer aquí!

Las cinco amigas se retiraron para pasar el rato en el castillo de la amistad, donde las esperaba Spike, saltando encima de Twilight apenas ella abrió la puerta.

– ¡Twilight, llegó un mensaje urgente de Celestia con mensajero y todo!

– ¿Mensajero? ¿Por qué enviaría la princesa Celestia un mensaje por una vía diferente?

Una vez dentro, las cinco y Spike estaban sentadas en la sala de los tronos, con un pony de baja estatura y barba tupida que cubría su cabeza con un yelmo bastante rústico, carente de decoración para el gusto de Rarity, parado al centro.

– Princesa Twilight, señor Spike y demás portadoras de los elementos de la armonía – tomó la palabra el pony mensajero – , La princesa Celestia os envía un mensaje de suma importancia, si nos encontramos en las circunstancias apropiadas, y con su consentimiento, estoy listo para daros las noticias que son de naturaleza crítica.

– Un momento – pide Twilight y ve a las demás, preguntando con la mirada y recibiendo respuesta afirmativa de todas las presentes –. Te escuchamos, puedes darnos el mensaje ahora.

– Portadoras de los elementos, estamos cerca de uno de los mayores peligros. Hace mucho tiempo hemos contado con la ayuda de las naciones vecinas, de las razas vecinas, pero ahora necesitamos unir nuestras fuerzas de una forma diferente, por eso el trono de Canterlot entró en un acuerdo con las naciones vecinas y se ofrece la siguiente elección a cada una de las portadoras: Existen siete maestros que han pasado sus vidas enteras puliendo diferentes disciplinas que pueden hacer mucho por todos nosotros ante la amenaza cercana, cada una de las portadoras puede ser instruida por uno de los maestros, excepto por el dragón Spike que, por orden de la corona de Canterlot, deberá ser instruido por uno de estos maestros, uno en específico. Las demás portadoras podrán elegir entre ir y ser instruidas por estos maestros o designar la tarea a alguien de confianza con las aptitudes necesarias para arriesgar su vida por su nación y seres queridos.

El silencio fue incómodo, pasó un rato para que el pony barbado tomara la palabra nuevamente.

– Lamento tener que llevaros estas noticias, alteza.

– no es necesario que te disculpes – corrige Twilight – ¿Te enviaron más información al respecto?

– Solo tengo los pergaminos con los datos de los maestros, uno específico para cada elemento de la armonía y uno adicional, para el señor Spike Sparkle.

– ¿Y existe alguna razón especial por la que la princesa Celestia no nos enviara este mensaje con Spike?

– La honorable Princesa Celestia se encuentra a una distancia mayor a la de su alcance con su medio tradicional de comunicación, en este momento debe estar haciendo los preparativos para afrontar una posible catástrofe.

– Creo que eso lo entiendo, pero todavía no entiendo lo de Spike, él no puede elegir.

– ¡Es cierto! – protesta Rarity – Él no ha hecho más que ayudarnos por mucho tiempo y ahora no le dejan siquiera elegir qué hacer. Arriesgó su vida muchas veces por su nación y-y ¡Le agradecen obligándolo a arriesgar su vida otra vez!

– Calma, caramelo – trata de ayudar Apple Jack – , respira con calma y deja que nos explique.

– De hecho – procede el mensajero –, en caso de que se me pregunte, tengo el deber de explicaros de palabras de la princesa Luna: "Sin duda alguna, la emisión de esta orden hacia Spike, el dragón, puede parecer injusta debido al gran servicio que ya a prestado en numerosas ocasiones a pesar de su corta edad. Pero ahora afrontamos algo que supera incluso el poder combinado de los alicornios, una de las cosas que puede definir entre la victoria y la derrota es el poder de los dragones, pero solo uno podría hacer el uso correcto de estos sin sucumbir ante la codicia. Confío en Spike, así como ustedes también confían en él, por eso es que es el único que podría llevar a cabo el entrenamiento que será impartido por el único maestro que pertenece a esta raza, desearía con todo mi corazón usar alguna alternativa, pero no es posible por las circunstancias".

Todas se quedaron calladas otro rato, hasta que Twilight se acercó a Spike y trató de reconfortarlo.

– No te preocupes, todo tiene solución. Vamos a tomar un poco de tiempo para decidir qué hacer. Mensajero.

– Ordene, majestad.

– Mis amigas y yo necesitamos un día para tomar una decisión ¿puedes esperar hasta entonces para que te demos la respuesta?

– Un día es tiempo razonable, es una buena propuesta por su parte.

– Puedes hospedarte en la habitación que quieras del ala oeste, nos veremos en esta misma sala mañana a las diez de la noche.

– Como ordene obedezco – dice el mensajero haciendo una reverencia antes de retirarse – .

– Bien, todas tienen un día – dice seriamente Twilight –, no tomen esta decisión a la ligera, puede que cambie sus vidas, o la de algún otro pony, nos veremos mañana.

– ¿Y nadie le va a decir nada a Pinkie Pie? – pregunta Rainbow Dash – .

– Este no es momento para decírselo, será mejor que la dejemos tranquila por ahora, se lo informaremos mañana por la mañana.

– Pero ella debería enterarse al mismo tiempo que todas nosotras.

– Honestamente, querida – razona la unicornio de melena morada – , no creo que ella te lo perdone si interrumpes una noche especial con algo así de abrupto. Déjala que se divierta y sea feliz, mañana tendrá tiempo para decidir.

– Espero que sea suficiente.

* * *

**Con esto terminamos el primer capítulo, gracias por leer, subiré el próximo capítulo en cuanto pueda.**

**También estoy abierto a sugerencias, aunque ya tengo gran parte de la historia en la cabeza, pero no viene mal algo de ayuda, aprendí de Apple Jack a reconocer que a veces nos hace falta un casco.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	2. LAS RESPUESTAS

**Una vez en la vida**

**Cap. 2: Las respuestas**

Gracias por seguir leyendo este fanfic, intentaré hacerlo más interesante, porque se acercan las historias en paralelo que planeaba.

Ahora vamos con una nueva aventura.

**My Little Pony no es de mi propiedad, no hago este fanfic con ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

Ya es temprano por la mañana y una pony de color lavanda, alicornio para ser más exactos, se disponía a desayunar un plato de heno recién preparado por un dragón con mandil almidonado y con motivos de corazones estampados.

– Buenos días Twilight – recibe el joven dragón a su amiga – ¿Noche difícil? – inquiere por la curiosidad que le despertaba al ver a la princesa de la amistad más desaliñada que de costumbre –.

– Más difícil de lo usual, Spike – toma asiento –, anoche no pude dormir bien por el mensaje de la princesa Celestia, peor ahora que recuerdo que quería organizar la recogida del verano.

– No te sientas mal, des seguro alguien más lo podrá hacer. Después de todo, tus responsabilidades son muy importantes para Equestria, yo creo que lo entenderán.

– Puede que lo hagan, pero veremos cómo lo hacen sin mí.

– ¿O sea que ya tomaste una decisión?

– Si, no quiero que te den una educación especial sin que yo haga nada, me apuntaré al instructor para el elemento de la magia – afirma con una sonrisa que es correspondida por un abrazo de parte de su escamado compañero – . No hace falta que me lo agradezcas...

– ¿Pero cómo no hacerlo? No quiero ser el único que forme parte de esta cosa rara que nos encomendó Celestia.

– Para eso están los amigos, Spike, para eso estamos.

**Casa de Rainbow Dash...**

– Bien, – hablaba sola la pegaso de crin multicolor – con esto ya he acomodado toda mi colección de Daring Doo, en orden de publicación, no tengo nada que envidiarle a esa cerebrito.

– Buen trabajo, Rainbow... – la felicitó una voz conocida – Hace mucho que no haces nada útil con esos libros, pero no se podría hacer otra cosa con algo que haz leído dos veces ¿o me equivoco?

– No, para nada... – toma unos momentos para identificar la voz que mantiene un tono sarcástico, con elevaciones irregulares y desafinaciones un tanto discordantes – Discord, si no tienes algo mejor que hacer, mejor vete a donde te llaman.

– Pero esto es muy interesante, no como quedarse leyendo por segunda vez la misma página que leíste mientras estás en el baño...

– ¡Con eso ya estás cruzando una línea peligrosa – resopló enojada – , nadie te dio derecho a espiarme, mi vida privada es mía, de nadie más!

– Pero claro que tengo derecho de espiar a las ponies que quiera espiar – se justifica mostrando un documento sellado y firmado por la misma princesa Celestia –, supongo que nuestra amada princesa debería tomarse el mismo tiempo que tú para leer las cosas que firma, pero uno no se espera leyes como estas entre las solicitudes de vacaciones de la armada, ¡Jajajajaj, Celestia cayó en uno de mis trucos más simples! – presumía mientras se limpiaba una lágrima por la risa –.

– ¡Para eso viniste, para presumir tu derecho real a espiarme en la ducha!

– Yo no hago cosas como espiarte mientras de bañas, gracias por la idea, vine para ver si ya has tomado una decisión acorde con tu elemento de la armonía – aclara puliendo su garra de león en su pecho –. La verdad, no quisiera que tus amigas se sientan abandonadas si, por alguna razón, alguien decide pedir que sea reemplazada por otro pony.

– No lo creo, Discord, pero también suena bien que alguien entrene en mi lugar, así seríamos más ponies y tendríamos mejores posibilidades.

– ¡Fantástico, yo podré ser la nueva Rainbow Dash! – dijo emocionado usando un traje de Rainbow y haciendo un intento absurdo de imitar la Cute Mark de la pegaso con un pincel barato –. Espera un momento, dibujar esta cosa toma tiempo.

– Eh, no creo que sea buena idea que tu vayas, estaba pensando mejor en un wonderbolt, o algo del mismo nivel.

– Eso no se puede discutir, tiene que ser alguien intrépido, valiente, carente de miedo y sediento de aventura, rápido y excesivamente genial – hace visible una pequeña nube de pensamiento con la imagen de Derpy comiendo un muffin –, creo que ya tengo a alguien en mente.

– ¡Eso si que no, esa cerebro de pluma no podría ayudarnos ni a atrapar un resfriado en invierno! – reclama disipando la nube de pensamiento con sus cascos, haciendo que Derpy se vea triste –.

– Tampoco tienes que ser tan exigente, señorita lealtad. Yo solo vine a ayudar un poco a aclarar ideas.

– Un momento ¿cómo sabes de la misión que nos dio Celestia? Esa es información clasificada... – frunce el ceño al ver que Discord ya tenía en alto otro documento que lo certificaba como confidente de máxima confianza de la corte real de Canterlot y le atribuía la autoridad de juez en concursos relacionados con comida – ¡Agh, mejor olvídalo! – dice resignada – voy a salir a volar un poco para aclarar mis pensamientos, no te atrevas a tocar ninguna de mis cosas mientras no estoy.

La pegaso salió volando, dejó al Dracónequs sonriendo y despidiéndose con un gesto amable con una de sus garras, el gesto de la otra garra no era tan agradable (tuvimos que pixelar la garra para evitar ofender al público).

**Boutique Carrusel...**

La unicornio fashion estaba distraída con una taza de té, el ambiente no era el normal, eso lo podría certificar su hermanita, que se hizo presente y notó que los vestidos estaban a medio terminar sin que hubiera una pony trabajando con la presión de una fecha límite y corriendo de un lado a otro con hilo y agujas.

– Rarity, estás más callada de lo normal ¿sucede algo?

– Mm, no querida, – se percató de la presencia de su hermana después de que ella se sentara en frente en la mesa – ¿quieres que te prepare algo para desayunar?

– No quiero desayunar ahora, quisiera saber porqué la pony más puntual en la moda de Ponyville no está haciendo un drama por su trabajo como hace siempre.

– ¿Un drama? No recuerdo haber hecho algo tan embarazoso.

– Lo haces todo el tiempo, – replicó levantando una ceja – ahora mismo estás sobre tu diván para entrar en shock.

– Bueno, reconozco que me siento muy apegada a este mueble por su aspecto clásico y refinado, pero eso no necesariamente significa que lo use para un propósito como el que dijiste hace poco, querida. Lo uso porque también es muy cómodo.

– Si, pero eso – señalando un montón de envases de helado vacíos en el suelo – también es raro, solo te saltas tu dieta cuando hay fiestas con Pinkie Pie (casi cada dos días) o cuando algo te preocupa.

– Lo siento Sweetie cariño, pero no puedo decirte esto, es algo confidencial.

– Pero no me gusta verte preocupada por algo así, esa no eres tu. Quiero a mi hermana, la que se preocupa por entregar los vestidos a tiempo y en arreglar las cosas que arruino, como tu máquina de coser hace poco.

– ¡Cómo pudiste arruinar mi máquina de coser, ese modelo ya no lo hacen!

– Esa es mi hermana Rarity – afirma aliviada la pequeña unicornio – ¿podemos desayunar zanahorias?

El momento de ira y sorpresa de Rarity hicieron que se olvidara de la sensación tan desagradable que estaba saboreando. Unas risas, un abrazo de agradecimiento a su hermana y un desayuno casi quemado por las dos fue suficiente para levantarle el ánimo y reafirmar la decisión que acababa de tomar en la madrugada, pero esta vez no sería difícil hallar una razón.

**Sweet Apple Acres, cerca del mediodía...**

La pony granjera estaba recolectando manzanas con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que en un descuido, Patadas Mcgee resbala y no acierta como es debido en el árbol, lo que le provoca una caída bastante cómica a la portadora de la Honestidad.

– ¡Pero qué corrales me pasa! – injuria mientras se soba la pata trasera – No había fallado tanto en años, esa tonta carta me ha puesto los pelos de punta toda la noche...

– ¿Siiip? – pregunta curioso Big Macintosh que había venido para socorrer a su hermana cuando oyó su relincho al caer –.

– Nada, es solo que un asunto de la realeza quiere que me haga un trabajo especial para las princesas.

– ¿Siip?

– Lo malo es que quieren que reciba una instrucción o algo parecido. Sabes a lo que me refiero ¿verdad?

– Noop.

– Eso quiere decir que podría irme lejos de la granja por mucho tiempo.

– ¡Nooop! – dice sorprendido el semental rojo –.

– Y tendría que dejarte a cargo de todo, cuidarías la granja, cosecharías los manzanos solo, cuidarías de Apple Bloom solo, espantarías a los murciélagos de fruta solo, venderías los Pies de manzana solo, eso es demasiado para un solo pony.

– Egh, – aclara la garganta el semental rojo y abraza su hermana que acababa de incorporarse tras la caída – No me vengas con tus matemáticas complicadas – le sonríe –, los Apple nunca estamos solos. Apple Bloom puede ser de ayuda, ella está creciendo y quiere ser como tú, la abuela también hace lo suyo y además siempre tendré compañía cuando yo quiera, si sabes a lo que me refiero – Apple Jack se hacía la imagen de Cherrylee en la mente, Big Mac pensaba en la muñeca Sabelotodo –, no te tienes que preocupar demasiado, hermanita – la despeina con un casco –, podemos arreglárnoslas en lo que vuelves.

– ¿E-en serio? – pregunta con los ojos llorosos –.

– Siiip.

**Cabaña de Fluttershy, cerca al atardecer...**

– Y con un poco de jazmín haces que el té sea muy agradable – olfatea la esencia que emana de su taza –, hasta las mariposas lo disfrutan.

– Fascinante, como siempre, Fluttershy – responde el Dracónequs que la acompañaba en su fiesta de té junto a algunos animales –. Disfruto mucho de tomar el té con alguien como tú, pero creo que se ta va a hacer tarde para algo muy importante.

– Yo, ehm... No estaba pensando en eso... Prefiero mantenerlo lo más discreto posible, si eso no molesta a nadie.

– No te pongas nerviosa, Fluttershy, solo quisiera saber si ya te decidiste.

– No estoy muy segura, es algo muy complicado, porque puede influir en muchas cosas...

– Entonces, déjame tomar esta decisión por ti, así será mas rápido.

– ¿Te parece una buena idea? Porque no todos pueden tomar la decisión de otro, aunque no me molestaría si lo hicieras.

– Ok, Fluttershy, lo haré por ti – levantando una azucarera – serán tres terrones de azúcar...

– ¡No, espera, eso es mucho!

– A veces tienes que arriesgarte un poco, eso es lo que hacen los amigos.

– ¿Los amigos se arriesgan?

– Claro, tu ya lo hiciste muchas veces.

– Oh, no lo había pensado – reconoció desviando la mirada –.

– De seguro recuerdas que cada vez que tomabas las riendas, tus amigas estaban en dificultades.

– Bueno, ellas son especiales, no podía soportar la idea de que algo malo les pasara.

– Exacto, mi pequeña Fluttershy, ellas son las que te dan el valor para usar la gran fuerza que llevas dentro, no me parece bueno que una fuerza tan grande se quede en Ponyville sin ser usada, sería algo muy triste ver que no haces nada cuando en verdad puedes ser de gran ayuda.

– ¿Yo? ¿ser de ayuda?

– Claro, tus amigas siempre te tienen cerca, no te ven como una inútil, excepto la vez que un troll quiso hacer de las suyas en el pueblo.

– Ese día fue muy aterrador.

– Sí, pero al menos serviste como tope de puerta, una buena idea de parte de Pinkie. Pero no importa lo que decidas, para apoyarte estoy yo, claro que te apoyaría más si decidieras ir.

– ¿Y me apoyarías si decido no ir?

– Claro, aunque sería poco apoyo, por poco tiempo y con la posibilidad de que te mire fijamente hasta que cambies de parecer y te les unas a tus amigas.

– Bueno, tengo mi mirada, así que no puedes usar algo como mirarme fijamente para convencerme – sonríe levemente la pegaso – .

– Sí, puede que una simple mirada no funcione, pero – llevándose el peinado hacia atrás con una garra haciendo visible un rostro de galán bien arreglado, se acerca a ella – podría intentar de otras formas, formas que nunca has experimentado en tu corta vida – mueve las sejas y guiña con una expresión de seductor –.

– Bu-bueno... – con una cara de trauma, dominada por un miedo que le recorría el lomo como un balde de agua helada vaciándose detrás de ella – ¡Se m-me hace tarde, tengo que ir a castillo de Twilight!. – y sale despavorida –.

**Castillo de Twilight ya empieza la noche...**

Cinco ponies estaban reunidas en la sala de los tronos, estaban todas, menos Pinkie Pie, quien hizo una aparición escandalosa que incluía banderines, sonidos de corneta y serpentinas por todas partes.

– ¡No se lo van a creer, fue LA-MEJOR-FIESTA-DE-MI-VIDA! – gritaba saltando de alegría –.

– Qué bueno, Pinkie – trataba de calmarla Twilight –, pero ahora estamos en un momento muy serio... ¡Oh no! – fue su reacción al darse cuenta de que no le había dicho nada a la pony rosa con respecto a la misión de la princesa Celestia – ¡Pinkie, perdóname – la abrazaba con fuerza –, olvidé por complete que tenía que avisarte del asunto de hoy!

– No te preocupes, creo que puedo improvisar, eso hice en la escuela de magia.

– Pero tu eres una pony terrestre, no puedes hacer algo como la magia.

– Eso explicaría por qué reprobé tres años seguidos. Pero ya se de qué se trata, encontré una nota en mi melena esta mañana.

Cuatro Ponies soltaron aliviadas un suspiro. Pero el tiempo fue corto, el pony de baja estatura se hizo presente en la sala y demandó las respuestas de las portadoras.

– Honorables portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, estoy aquí por mutuo acuerdo para recibir las respuestas prometidas.

Todas trataron de tomar aire para cobrar valor. El pony mensajero extendió en una mesa siete documentos, seis con un símbolo de un elemento de la armonía y uno sin símbolo destinado a Spike.

– Necesitamos su consentimiento para proceder, para mostrar su decisión deben poner el nombre del involucrado y la impresión de su casco.

Todas tomaron otra bocanada de aire, por un momento parecía que Ponyville estaba en total silencio.

Twilight fue la primera.

– Yo iré, Equestria me necesita y no voy a darle la espalda a nadie – escribe su nombre y estampa su huella en el papel que tenía el elemento de la magia dibujado –.

Lo mismo hicieron tres ponies que habían tomado la decisión de hacer cualquier sacrificio por los suyos. Fluttershy dudó un poco, pero ver a sus amigas reunidas y apoyándola fue el empuje que necesitaba para escribir su nombre y estampar su huella.

Pinkie fue mucho más rápida, de hecho, Twilight vio el documento del elemento de la Risa ya firmado y sellado cuando terminó de sellar el suyo.

– Agradecemos con todos nuestros corazones el gesto noble que hacen aquí, otra vez nos recuerdan lo que puede hacer la amistad – extrae de su alforja siete rollos con sellos similares a los símbolos en los documentos y los dejó en la mesa –. Ahora tienen la siguiente información en los rollos, me llevaré los documentos a Canterlot. Solo puedo desearles éxito en la misión y que mantengan los lazos tan fuertes que han formado.

Con eso se despidió el extraño mensajero y se retiró con los documentos reales.

– Una pregunta – pide la palabra la pony rosada levantando un casco en alto – ¿Qué fue lo que firmamos?

– ¿No te lo habían explicado en una nota? – inquirió perpleja la alicornio –.

– No, mira – le extiende la nota que encontró en su melena – aquí dice: "CUZA tuaila quiste noche".

– Dame eso – toma la nota del casco de Pinkie y hace un esfuerzo increíble por entender la pésima letra – … Rainbow ¿esta nota es tuya?

– Bueno... – se excusa Rainbow Dash – tenía prisa y no quería interrumpir a Pinkie mientras hablaba con Cheese.

– No importa, podría apostar a que nada podría estar mejor que ahora y que no hay por qué preocuparse, siempre y cuando pueda estar en Ponyville cerca de las ponies que quiero...

Al día siguiente estaban Pinkie Pie y Cheese Sandich abrazándose y llorando dramáticamente, de la peculiar forma que los caracteriza, en Sugarcube Corner...

* * *

**Con eso va el segundo cap. Espero les haya gustado.**

**Aunque me dio unn poco de pena lo de Pinkie, pero debería haberse informado mejor.**


	3. ORO EN EL CORAZON

**Una vez en la vida**

**Cap. 3: Oro en el corazón**

Gracias por seguir leyendo este fanfic, intentaré hacerlo más interesante, empezaremos con Apple Jack, si hay alguna preferencia sobre el orden lo tomaré en cuenta.

Bien, sin mas qué decir...

**My Little Pony no es de mi propiedad, no hago este fanfic con ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

Apple Jack recuerda la sensación de los manzanos al ser asediados por sus cascos. Miraba por la ventana del vagón comedor, el tren nunca la había llevado tan lejos.

– Buenos días señorita – saluda una voz con acento familiar – .

– ¡Braeburn, qué gusto verte! – abrazando al pony de Appleloosa – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Un negocio con los búfalos, quieren que busque un metal muy raro que solo se vende en el extranjero para reparar el cuerno de ThunderHoof.

– Entonces tendrás que vaciar el bolsillo por la diplomacia – decía en tono burlón – , señor nuevo alcalde más joven de la historia de un pueblo pony de manzanos.

– Bueno, pero no te lo tomes a chiste, es algo muy serio.

– Al menos esta vez no tendrás que sacrificar tantos pasteles de manzana como la anterior.

– Yo no diría eso, uno de los vagones está lleno de ellos.

**En un pueblo lejano...**

Se trata de la aldea minera de Warmrock, donde vivían los búfalos mineros de mayor prestigio. La pony baja de la estación y se despide de su primo, toma una maleta decorada con tocados de manzana y se dirige hasta un Búfalo que la esperaba con un cartel con "AppelJakk" escrito en él.

– Buenos días, tú debes ser el que me ayudará con mi misión – ve una mosca entrando a una de las orejas del búfalo y saliendo por la otra –, supongo.

– Sígame señorita Jakk, el maestro la recibirá.

Los dos caminan todo el día a través de calles y puentes y lugares confusos hasta llegar a un taller cerca de la entrada de una decadente mina con un vagón roto en las rieles con una pala y un pico desgastados dentro. Tocaron la puerta del taller y abrió un búfalo de mayor edad.

– ¿Sí, qué quieren?

– Jefe, estamos aquí con la señorita Jakk. La princesa Elestia la envió para que le enseñara.

– ¡Pues enséñale, que pierdes tiempo presentándome a los demás! – cierra la puerta con fuerza –.

– Lo siento señorita Jakk, él está muy ocupado, si quiere puede volver cuando se desocupe.

– ¿Y eso cuándo será? – pregunta la pony –.

– Creo que en abbril.

– Pero estamos en junio – comenta levantando una ceja –.

– Vaya, el maestro siempre me dice que tendrá tiempo en abbril. Ese es el mes que sigue ¿verdad?

Apple Jack puso cara de poker cuando se percató de la inteligencia de búfalo.

– Eh, ¿De casualidad sufriste algún daño en la cabeza cuando eras pequeño?

– No, soy uno de los más listos de mi raza – dijo orgulloso con la lengua afuera y chocando uno de sus cascos con su cabeza.

– Bueno, supongo que los tuyos deben estar orgullosos.

– Y mucho señorita Jakk, usted me agrada mucho.

– Al menos es sincero – dice para sus adentros –, pero no creo ser de mucha ayuda si no aprendo algo del maestro ese. Dime... – hace una pausa y un ademán con el casco para que se presente, pero este no se ubica con las señales que le da la pony – Si quieres puedes presentarte.

– Soy Blue Hoof y soy un bisonte noble.

– ¿Así se llama tu raza?

– Creo que sí. A mi gente le gusta mucho que sea sincero con ellos.

– Si tú lo dices...

– Eres muy amable porque me quieres saber cómo me llamo. Voy a tocar la puerta del jefe para que nos ayude.

Golpea con más fuerza que la anterior y abre por segunda vez el búfalo viejo.

– ¡Ya te dije que no quiero nada que ver con estos animalejos, vete y hazte un favor, ponla en la estación de trenes para que se vaya!

– No puedo , jefe, ella vino para quedarse un año, eso me lo dijo el rey de los cuernos.

– ¡Agh! – se queja el viejo mientras aclara la garagnta para expulsar flemas acumuladas y echarle un vistazo a la pony granjera – Bien, pero quiero asegurarme que hará todo lo que le diga, sin protestar.

– Puede contar conmigo – dice enfáticamente la pony haciendo un ademán de entusiasmo con su casco derecho – . No pienso decepcionar a nadie.

– Más te vale, porque en este taller no le enseñamos a cualquiera. Varios búfalos han renunciado y les hemos cortado un cuerno como marca de deshonra, si fallas te cortamos un cuerno ¿entendido?

– Eh... – no sabía cómo responder por la carencia de cuernos por perder – Sí, claro.

– Entonces empecemos – le ordena arrojándola al vagón roto con un casco minero que le quedaba como campana – . Blue te ayudará a salir jalando la cuerda al final del día, espero que encuentres algo de metal para la noche.

El viejo embiste el vagón roto con todas sus fuerzas y hace que Apple Jack grite del susto al adentrarse en la mina a toda velocidad.

– ¡Cuando hayamos terminado tu cuerpo quedará como nunca, o echado a perder, lo que pase primero! – grita desde la entrada el viejo.

Dentro de la mina estaba Apple Jack haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo por extraer el metal que veía brillar en los muros con un pico viejo que sacó del vagón roto.

– Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé – se quejaba mientras tomaba un momento para respirar y limpiarse el sudor de la frente con una pañoleta que usaba porque se la había regalado su hermana pequeña antes de partir –. Es el primer día y creo que ya empiezo a extrañar las manzanas del campo.

– Esas manzanas deben ser muy sabrosas – dice Blue lamiéndose los labios –.

– Bueno, al menos ahora no estoy trabajando sola.

– Me gusta que le guste que esté aquí señorita Jakk.

– Tienes un acento interesante, Blue, ¿los tuyos siempre hablan así?

– Solo los más listos, la mayoría no habla.

– ¿y cómo se somunican?

– Nos gusta reír para decir que estamos bien, lloramos para decir que estamos tristes y gruñimos para decir que estamos enojados.

– ¿Y cómo dan las gracias?

– Así – la abraza de un costado chocando mejillas – ¿Le gusta mi gratitud, señorita Jakk?

– Sip, – se esfuerza por sonreír porque se sentía un poco incómoda al estar tan cerca de un búfalo – nunca creí que los búfalos pudiesen ser tan cariñosos.

– Los búfalos nobles somos muy cariñosos, mi tío dice que a veces somos demasiado cariñosos.

– Y sinceros, eso me agrada de tí.

– Gracias – le vuelve a agradecer de la forma tradicional –, me gusta que le guste mi sinceridad.

– Este va a ser un largo día bajo la mina – dice la pony para sus adentros –.

Pasó los primeros treinta días acarreando tierra, arena, piedras y reparando la estructura de la mina. Esto superaba con creces el esfuerzo que implicaba trabajar en la granja de manzanos, lo cual ya extrañaba y consideraba como una forma de descanso. De vez en cuando se ponía a charlar con Blue para descansar de las labores extenuantes que le asignaba el jefe. Blue le ayudaba con las cosas que no podía hacer, así que no se sentía sola, algo en este personaje le recordaba a más de una amiga.

– Mi jefe le envía esto – dice Blue extendiéndole el casco con una manzana amarillenta y arrugada –. Es la mejor manzana que tenemos en el almacén.

– Eh … Gra-gracias – aceptó dudosa la manzana, pero luego lanza un chillido ensordecedor al ver salir un gusano de la fruta – ¡Por todos los corrales, de todo lo que podía pasar esto es lo peor! – exclama con toda su garganta soltando la manzana y cayéndose sobre el suelo, todavía tenía la costumbre de que Rarity tuviera preparado un sillón para caer dramáticamente (insistía en que una dama siempre tenía que estar preparada) –.

La caída tuvo como consecuencia un golpe fuerte en la cabeza que, a su vez, provocó el actual estado inconsciente de la pony granjera. Tardó un poco, pero despertó dentro de la mina, otra vez; ya no era raro para ella quedarse desmayada en un rincón dentro de ese lúgubre lugar. Lo primero que vio fue una lámpara de luciérnagas y una viga de madera que había sufrido muchas modificaciones por la distribución del peso que sostenía. Volteó un poco la cabeza y vio el rostro de su amigo búfalo.

– Me gusta que esté despierta señorita Jakk – decía con tono de alivio –. La princesa Elestia fue muy amable porque nos dejó a cargo de cuidar de ti, estaría muy triste si te pasara algo malo.

– No te preocupes – dice reincorporándose todavía tambaleante –, ya me estoy acostumbrando al ritmo de la mina... Por cierto, ya es tiempo de que cambiemos esa viga – señala con el casco la viga que vio anteriormente –, no sé cuánto tiempo lleva allí, pero no parece poder resistir más peso encima.

– Pero no pondremos nada encima de esa viga.

– Nop, pero cuando cavemos en la nueva desviación la distribución del peso será demasiado para un trozo de madera tan viejo – deduce la pony con un aire de seguridad analítica –.

– Se hizo muy buena en esto de la mina señorita Jakk.

– Gracias, Blue, mejor pongámonos cascos a la obra y terminemos con esa desviación.

– Un momento señorita Jakk. No puede empezar con el estómago vacío. Tome – extendió el casco –, le guardé la manzana.

La escena se repitió, cuatro veces más para ser exactos, y al final Apple Jack tuvo que aceptar la idea de comerse la manzana, escupiendo al gusano, y guardando el corazón como recuerdo.

Trabajaron en la mina otro mes y Apple Jack ya había logrado desarrollar un ojo muy refinado en cuanto a estructuras, su cuerpo tenía una mayor resistencia a la que alguna vez se había acostumbrado, tanto que ya no necesitaba que Blue la sacara de las profundidades de la montaña jalando del vagón roto, ella misma lo jalaba por diversión. Blue la seguía acompañando para que no se aburriera, pero eso no pasaba, ella aprendió a disfrutar más que nunca el trabajo duro en las minas, la labor de Blue ahora consistía en evitar que se excediera y se quedara toda la noche extrayendo el valioso metal que buscaba.

No era una experta en el metal que extraía, aprendió de todo sobre los materiales con los que se topaba en sus excavaciones, así que solamente separaba el material que no podía identificar y lo tomaba como la prioridad en sus labores.

Pasaron otros cuatro meses y ya llevaban seis "aprendiendo" con el maestro que se suponía que la iba a instruir en una disciplina que sería de utilidad para enfrentar la nueva amenaza de Equestria. Tardó más de lo normal, pero al fin se animó a preguntar al respecto mientras extraía un poco de minerales con el pico.

– Hey, Blue ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer en esta mina?

– El jefe me dijo que tenías que sacar un metal muy especial para trabajar.

– Bien, eso lo acepto, pero no entiendo qué corrales quiere que haga con ese metal especial, ni siquiera me dijo qué metal es.

– Pues, a mi me dijo que es muy especial.

– Si tu lo dices, aunque eso no me ayuda mucho.

– Seguro lo hallarás señorita Appel Jakk.

– Hum... Tal vez tarde un poco en encontrarlo, pero quiero saber cuándo voy a empezar a entrenar para defender Equestria.

– El jefe sabe lo que hace, por eso te dijo que busques ese metal y trabajaras aquí, seguro que te entrena cuando se lo des.

– ¡Entonces a trabajar! – Afirma con toda seguridad y entusiasmo porque, en su cabeza, cada golpe con el pico la acercaba más a su familia – "Raise this barn, raise this barn. One Two Three Four!" – cantaba emocionada mientras golpeaba con su pico –.

– ¡Ese es el espíritu señorita Jakk! – aplaudía Blue acompañando la canción –.

A la mañana siguiente salió de la mina, no hizo caso a las peticiones de Blue, que le decía que no era bueno quedarse trabajando toda la noche. Se tomó el descanso a la entrada de la mina.

– Bueno, a eso le llamo "una buena noche" – decía orgullosa recostándose sobre el vagón roto que terminó de sacar y, cambiando el casco por su sombrero, trató de descansar – No necesitas despertarme, más tarde comenzamos con el trabajo.

– Descanse bien señorita Jakk.

– Una pregunta más, Blue... ¿Por qué el maestro es tan gruñón?

– Creo que el jefe ha tenido una infancia difícil. Es un buen búfalo.

– Oky, si tú lo dice lo acepto – dijo tapándose el rostro por completo –.

– Pero del maestro no sé, debe haber una buena razón – concluyó retirándose de forma sigilosa –.

La posibilidad de que no haya estado haciendo lo correcto la dejó sin sueño y con los ojos bien abiertos hasta la hora de entrar a la mina. Mantuvo el silencio y la cara de impresión toda la mañana. Se tomó el tiempo para reaccionar y, cuando ya empezó a razonar, ya estaba trabajando con el viejo pico. Blue estaba trayéndole algo de agua en una cubeta.

– Tome señorita Jakk, hace mucho calor.

– Gracias, Blue, pero no tengo sed – en verdad se moría por un solo sorbo, pero no podía beber nada sin antes aclarar sus dudas –.

– Usted no es buena mentirosa señorita Jakk.

– Ya lo creo.

– El jefe no quiere mentiras, eso lo pondría triste.

– Dime, Blue. Tú eres de los búfalos nobles, ¿verdad?

– Sí, así le llaman a los míos – responde con inocente orgullo –.

– ¿Por qué los conocen como los Nobles?

– No sé, tal vez les caemos bien.

– No creo que esa sea una buena razón para llamar "Noble" a alguien. Seguro hicieron algo para ganarse ese nombre, caramelo – empleó su forma usual de hablar para sacar información –.

– Tal vez nos llaman "Nobles" porque somos sinceros. Los míos siempre te dicen la verdad.

Al parecer, eran sinceros por su bajo coeficiente intelectual, Apple Jack vio en ese detalle una ventaja para aprovechar.

– Entoooonces... ¿qué se siente ser un Noble?

– Se siente … – se palpa a sí mismo por todas partes –. Muy bien, se siente muy bien ser un "Noble".

– Que bien, caramelo, seguro que los Nobles se sienten bien por ser Nobles.

– Sí, ¿cómo lo supiste?

– Hay muchas cosas que se pueden saber si observas con cuidado. También estoy segura de que los Nobles se llevan bien con personajes importantes, como – le codea en el costado – el Maestro herrero.

– Siiiiiiiii – dice emocionado pisoteando sus patas delanteras –, al Maestro le caen muy bien los búfalos Nobles, son sus amigos favoritos.

– Podría apostarlo, jeje, pero seguro lo ves muy seguido, ya que eres uno de sus amigos favoritos.

– Sí, yo también soy su amigo. Me gusta comer lo que come el maestro y me gustan los amigos del maestro.

– Entonces, como se llevan tan bien ¿por qué no me lo presentas? Podría convertirme en la amiga de alguien tan bueno.

– El maestro ya te ve como amiga, él es muy bueno con los que me tratan bien y trabajan duro.

– Eso – sonríe forzadamente –, suena grandioso, pero quisiera saber más de él.

– Pregúntame lo que quieras del maestro, lo conozco bien.

Las charlas entre los dos mineros se hacían cada vez más familiares, Apple Jack siempre aprovechaba para preguntarle a Blue sobre el Maestro herrero, él simpre le respondía de forma simple e inocente, no parecía darse cuenta, o importarle, que Apple Jack tratara de sacarle información. Pasó un día más y la pony llegó a una conclusión, lo que era poco común en su naturaleza poco inquisitiva.

– Supongo que, por la descripción que me dio Blue – cavilaba hablando para sus adentros –, que el Jefe no es el Maestro herrero del que se hablaba en las instrucciones que me dejaron en el castillo de Twilight. Voy a aclarar esto de una buena vez por todas.

Entró dando un golpe a la choza donde vivía el Jefe, por alguna razón se tardó en encontrarla, esto le sorprendió, porque la choza del Jefe estaba justo en frente de la choza en la que ella se hospedaba.

– ¡No tengo tiempo para bromas, anciano, dígame quién es y dónde puedo encontrar al Maestro herrero para que entrene!

– Nunca dije que fuera el Maestro Herrero – dijo el búfalo mientras terminaba de pulir una pieza de metal –.

– ¡Y cuándo limones iba a decírmelo! … ¡Oh no! – se tapa la boca con ambos cascos – Yo, lo siento, nunca uso ese lenguaje.

– No te preocupes, entiendo tu enojo. Yo solo soy un herrero con mucha experiencia, pero parezco un simple ternero comparado con la habilidad del Maestro Herrero, ahora estoy haciendo unos detalles que me pidió en un trabajo muy importante.

– Entonces, ¿lo conoces?

– Claro, soy su mejor aprendiz. Él enseña muchas cosas y yo aprendí a ser un herrero de él en persona.

– Entonces me gustaría que me lo presentaras para que me entrene personalmente.

– Lo siento, pero me pidió que primero te pusiera a buscar el metal del que te hablé, en cuanto lo encuentres te entrenará.

– ¿O sea que estoy estancada, sin conocer al Maestro Herrero, sin conocer bien el metal que busco y sin poder entrenar?

– Eso es lo que especificó el Maestro Herrero, no podemos hacer algo en contra de lo que nos pide, porque él y su familia han trabajado muy duro para que los búfalos tengamos oportunidad de sobrevivir en tiempos difíciles. No voy a traicionar la confianza del mejor búfalo Noble que conozco.

El resoplido de Apple Jack no se hizo esperar, pero eso significó indignación. Se contuvo lo más que pudo y se retiró respetuosamente.

– Lamento haberlo interrumpido en su trabajo, yo respeto a los que trabajan y son de familia. No voy a renunciar ni nada por el estilo, pero quiero terminar con esto lo antes posible.

– ¿Se va a descansar señorita Jakk? – pregunta Blue, que se acercó tras escuchar el escandalo –.

– No – se pone otra vez el casco minero –, voy a tomar algo de agua y continuaré con el trabajo.

– Voy a acompañarla señorita Jakk, las minas son peligrosas en la noche.

– No hace falta, Blue, tienes que descansar para ayudarme mañana.

El búfalo Noble se sentía triste al ver que su amiga no requería de sus servicios.

– Tranquilo – lo consuela el Jefe –, ella está pasando por un tiempo difícil, seguro extraña a su familia.

– Yo también extraño a mi familia – deja caer una lágrima con la cabeza agachada –. La señorita Jakk debe estar muy triste por quedarse mucho tiempo en este lugar.

– Los Nobles siempre dicen la verdad y siempre tienen la razón – le sonríe –.

**Un tiempo después...**

Apple Jack estaba en las minas, trabajando como siempre, golpeaba con su pico hasta que le salían ampollas en los cascos y alternaba con la boca para sujetar la herramienta. Este día era como cualquier otro, excepto por el tiempo que ya llevaba trabajando y la experiencia en las minas que había adquirido. Blue siempre estaba cerca para ayudarle con algo que no entendía sobre el rubro o para asistirla mientras descansaba, ella trabajaba duro y platicaba con él mientras hacía sus labores diarias de extracción. Nunca había llegado a apreciar tanto a alguien que no fuera un pony terrestre, incluso en una ocasión lo llamó Mac por error.

Un derrumbe en la mina fue lo que más impactó a la pony, en el derrumbe Blue casi pierde la vida. La pony no perdió un segundo cuando la estructura dejó de temblar.

– ¡Rápido, dime algo, Blue, responde! – gritaba alarmada –.

– Estoy bien – se oía una voz tenue con tono alegre –.

– ¡No te preocupes, voy a sacarte de este lugar! – lo animaba al verlo con la mitad del cuerpo atrapado entre las rocas.

Estuvo cavando hasta que el pico se rompió, siguió cavando con sus patas hasta que éstas empezaron a sangrar.

– ¡Maldición, no puedo! – gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos – ¡Blue, no puedo sacar estas rocas, no puedo sacarte ni encontrar ese estúpido metal ni ayudar a mis amigas ni volver con mi familia, NO PUEDO HACER ESTO SOLA! – lo abrazaba dejando salir un caudal de lágrimas ante la impotencia que sentía –.

– ¡Escucha lo que dices y no lo olvides nunca, Appel Jakk! – le gritó con una voz extremadamente grave el búfalo atrapado entre las rocas – Eres una buena amiga – cambió a un tono menos traumatizante, pero serio al mismo tiempo – y no quieres separarte de los que amas, pero a veces tienes que hacerlo, yo me separé de mi familia para entrenarte y ahora estás aprendiendo mucho – le seca las lágrimas –. No llores, porque ya aprendiste algo muy importante ¿qué crees que puedes hacer ahora?

La pony toma un poco de aire y mira a su alrededor, analiza la estructura y ve la viga que recordaba de su primer mes de trabajo.

– Esa viga resistirá porque la reforzamos con resina de buena calidad, pero no está diseñada para recibir presión desde el ángulo en que está ahora, no aguantará más de una hora.

– Entoooonces... – dice Blue con su voz habitual –.

– Tengo suficiente tiempo para buscar la ayuda del Jefe.

– ¡Eres muy lista señorita Jakk! – hace un cumplido sincero –.

– Los Nobles siempre dicen la verdad y siempre tienen razón – esbozó una sonrisa antes de salir corriendo lo más rápido que pudo –.

Tardó un poco, pero llegó junto con el Jefe y una buenas herramientas para sacar a Blue de entre las rocas. Reforzaron más la viga para que no cediera mientras lo rescataban. Tardaron lo que restaba del día y pasaron la noche en vela, pero al final lo sacaron. Una vez fuera de la mina, Apple Jack cayó al suelo, no por la fatiga, sino por algo que nunca antes había pasado.

Su cuerpo se cubrió de una luz amarilla muy intensa, se elevó en el aire y se soltó una onda de energía que provocaba una sensación reconfortante en los que se vieron alcanzados por ésta. Luego cayó lentamente en el suelo, toda exhausta, luchando por respirar.

– Mira tu flanco – le dijo Blue señalando dicha parte –.

La cara de Apple Jack fue única por la impresión que le causaba ver que su Cutie Mark había cambiado. Ahora una de sus manzanas era dorada.

– ¡Pero qué es esto, no sabía que las Cutie Mark podían cambiar!

– No te aceleres señorita Jakk – la tranquilizó Blue –. Ese es el metal que quería que me trajeras.

– ¿Qué?

– Sí, necesitabas tener ese oro en el corazón para poder llevar el regalo que te estuve haciendo en secreto. Jefe – se dirige al viejo búfalo –, por favor muéstrale la armadura que le hemos hecho.

– Ahora mismo, Maestro – se dirige a su choza –.

– ¿Maestro? – dijo Apple Jack con una cara de pedir explicaciones –.

– Sip, yo soy el Maestro Herrero, él es un búfalo muy bueno que quería aprender de mí, no me ha dicho nunca su nombre, por eso lo llamo Jefe.

– Pero, al menos me hubieras entrenado, ya pasó un año y solo hemos estado en la minas buscando metales.

– Sí, esos metales que sacaste sirvieron para hacerte el regalo que el Jefe y yo queremos darte. Más te vale apreciarlo, porque el Jefe trabajó mucho y fue perfeccionista con los detalles, no me dejó dormir muchas veces porque quería que saliera perfecta.

– La apreciaré por siempre – dijo en cuanto se la estaba probando –. Lo han hecho perfecto, todo me queda muy cómodo y me gusta mucho que tenga un cinturón para herramientas.

– Y una mochila incluida – agrega el Jefe con orgullo –. Puede adherirse perfectamente a tu armadura sin molestarte ni caerse y tiene muchas cosas que hice a casco para que te ayuden cuando más los necesites.

– Ya fue suficiente, Appel Jakk, – habla Blue – eres una muy buena amiga, pero debes irte, vamos a la estación del tren.

– ¿Ya tenían uno esperándome?

– Sí, el maquinista también extraña a su familia.

Caminaron todo el día hasta llegar a la estación de trenes, donde estaba el expreso a canterlot esperando por la portadora.

– Creo que hasta aquí llegamos – dice triste Apple Jack –.

– No se ponga triste señorita Appel Jakk, los búfalos somos siempre familia y amigos y estamos siempre cerca, ahora mismo puedes ver al Jefe – lo cual era cierto, porque la estación de trenes estaba justo a un manzano de la mina del Jefe, esto hizo que apple Jack pusiera cara de poker –.

– Creo que los búfalos son muy buenos en muchas cosas, pero la orientación no es una de ellas.

– ¡Ah, olvidé que tenía que entrenarte después de encontrar el metal! – se acuerda Blue –.

– ¡Pero qué el trabajo en la mina no fue el entrenamiento!

– Nop, empecemos: "Señorita Appel Jakk" – dijo con tono solemne para luego cambiar a uno más informal – " Tienes que hacer lo que tienes que hacer, incluso cuando no puedes estar cerca de tus seres queridos".

…

– ¿Eso es todo? – decía incrédula la pony –.

– Sip, ahora puedes irte, pero no te olvides de mandarle mis saludos a la Princesa Elestia y a Nuna. Toma – le extendió el casco con un corazón de manzana de oro con un gusano saliéndosele en él – te guardé el resto de la manzana – sonrió –.

La pony se sintió muy conmovida y lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que tenía.

– Ante los Nobles – decía haciendo el gesto de mayor respeto que podía mostrar un Apple – me quito el sombrero – soltó una lágrima de alegría y, de un salto, entró en el vagón del tren – Nunca olvidaré a mi amigo Blue, eso es la pura verdad.

El tren partió y la pony no pudo contener su emoción al escuchar el llamado del maquinista "Todos sujétense, que vamos a casa".

– **YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!** – gritó la pony agitando su sombrero –.

* * *

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado este cap, ahora estaré avanzando en mi otra historia "Buscando respuestas".**

**Si alguien tiene en mente cuál de las mane 6 podría seguir, lo tomaré en cuenta.**

**Vaya, no se si me atrevo a agregarle un poco de romance al siguiente cap, bueno ya lo verán.**


	4. UNA PARA EL CAMINO

**Una vez en la vida**

**Cap. 3: Una para el camino**

Primero, lamento la tardanza.

Bueno, una de ellas se está quedando en un lugar que no va mucho con su personalidad, pero no podemos cambiar el tiempo, aunque eso sugiere una vez en un comic.

Bien, sin mas qué decir, una pegaso tendrá que aprender algo nuevo...

**My Little Pony no es de mi propiedad, no hago este fanfic con ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**En una montaña helada...**

Una pegaso cían se encuentra temblando con solo la protección de un abrigo de bisonte que le regalaron en Appleloosa. No se da más consuelo que ver una fotografía que guardaba en los bolsillos de su atuendo.

– ¿Has-sta cuándo tengo que esperar a ese desconsiderado? – se preguntaba la tiritante pony – Supongo que debe estar en camino – concluye la pegaso mientras voltea la mirada de un lado a otro en busca de su supuesta gloriosa recepción –.

– Buenos días, señorita Dash – saluda un Yack que Rainbow había confundido con un cúmulo de nieve –. Soy el designado para recibirla en la estación.

– …

– ¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunta con tono tranquilo el Yack mientras le toca el hombro a la pony desde atrás –.

La pony no hace más que quedarse quieta, trató de mantener la compostura y no dar la impresión de ser una pequeña asustadiza, lo cual en verdad describiría muy bien su situación actual tras la sorpresa del enigmático personaje que se hizo presente de sorpresa. Tomó unos segundos más para respirar y tranquilizar sus nervios, entonces se dispuso a saludarlo.

– Buenos días – con tono altanero –, ya esperaba encontrarme con alguien, pero no esperaba que la bienvenida para la pony más genial de toda Equestria fuese tan sencilla – casi se muerda la lengua al pensar que casi se oía como Rarity –. Pero no estoy aquí para que me consientan, vine por una misión muy importante.

– La señorita tiene razón, estamos muy alegres de verla por estos lares, no siempre tenemos visitas.

– Entonces siéntanse afortunados, porque si aprendo algo de ustedes permanecerá en los registros de Equestria para siempre.

– Es bueno saber que tiene buenas intenciones hacia nosotros, señorita Dash – sonreía el Yack –, pero no es ese el mejor cumplido en estas tierras.

– ¡¿Eh?! – estaba confundida la pegaso cuando entendió que a un ser de un sitio tan remoto no le atraía la idea de ser recordado –.

– Sígame, tenemos un buen recorrido por delante, le explicaré algunas cosas antes de presentarle con uno de los encargados del poblado. Puede subirse encima de mi hermano si le hace frío.

– ¿Hermano? No veo a nadie – inquiere viendo a su alrededor –.

– Mi hermano está debajo de mí – explica el Yack cuando se baja de encima del otro, dando a conocer que en verdad solo eran dos Yacks de baja estatura que parecían uno solo a cubrirse con su pelaje, uno encima de otro –.

– Em, no gracias, prefiero volar – comenta al eleverse unos centímetros y caer sorprendida con las alas congeladas.

– Creo que no se lo advertí, lo siento mucho, pero las pegasos no pueden volar por estos sitios porque se les congelan las alas, la mejor forma de viajar es caminando a paso lento, así evitamos problemas.

– ¡A mí nadie me dice que vaya lento, dime qué dirección tomar y estaré en ese lugar en un santiamén! – ordenó la pegaso con el orgullo herido –.

– Está por allá – indica con uno de sus cascos –.

– Bien, ahora mira y aprende sobre una mejor forma de viajar...

Rainbow despierta con la cabeza adolorida dentro de una yurta (tienda de campamento típica de las estepas mongólicas), mira a su alrededor y alcanza a distinguir a una Yack que preparaba una especie de guiso en una olla. Palpa su cabeza y siente la presión que provocaba una especie de vendaje super almidonado, un mejor análisis le hizo darse cuenta de que la venda estaba hecha de lana gruesa.

– ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunta con su peculiar y desafiante tono de voz –.

– Estás en la yurta de una chamán, pequeñita – responde la anciana Yack que se le acerca con un plato lleno del guiso recién preparado –. Come un poco, esto te dará fuerzas para que el maestro te ayude con lo que tengas que hacer.

– Bueno, gracias – responde tomando el plato y tratando de averiguar de qué se trata la sustancia en su interior con una pezuña –. No quiero que se ofenda, pero no tengo la menor idea de qué es esto.

– No te preocupes, cariño, solo es una sopa de hierbas que preparaba con mi madre, es la receta familiar más antigua que hayas conocido. – se acerca a Rainbow como si de un secreto se tratara – Incluso hay quienes sostienen que es un poco más vieja que Celestia – le guiña un ojo en tono de juego –.

– Jajaja, entonces debe ser muy buena para haber durado hasta ahora – ríe antes de probar un poco con su lengua –...

Los ojos de de Rainbow se abren lo máximo posible y sus pupilas se dilatan tanto que casi no se le ven las retinas, por un momento su corazón y todas las funciones vitales de su cuerpo se detienen para concentrar cada parte de su ser físico en saborear el nirvana que ofrecía una sopa en el mayor de los fríos. Baja la mirada con el resto del cuerpo temblando y los labios impacientes por acercarse al recipiente que contenía la felicidad hecha sopa, al alcance de todos, a su alcance. Por un momento dejaron de existir los wonderbolt, sus amigas, toda Equestria y el mismo futuro, solo existían ella y la sopa en ese universo.

Se inclinó un poco más y pudo sentir por segunda vez el elixir divino haciendo contacto con sus labios, no pudo resistir más y sumergió toda la cara y relamió hasta raspar el fondo del plato con toda la fuerza que le permitía su lengua.

Al terminar se encontraba en un estado éxtasis profundo, jadeaba y traba de respirar, deseaba seguir disfrutando del nirvana que le ofrecía el preciado alimento, pero algo en su interior le recordaba que tenía límites físicos que se lo impedían, tenía que respirar, tenía que volver a la realidad. Le tomó un esfuerzo superior al que alguna vez hizo en su vida, pero al final logró volver a la triste realidad de la que ahora se sentía prisionera.

(Casi orgásmico, no?)

– Es... ¡Esta es la mejor cosa que he probado en mi vida! ¡No sé qué tiene, pero no le cambies la receta por nada del mundo! – Exclamaba la pony con una excitación que se le notaba en la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tenía dibujada en la cara y en el gracioso paso de trote que hacía sin moverse del lugar –.

– Jeje, es bueno que las jovencitas prueben la comida de verdad de vez en cuando, podría enseñarte a hacerla, pero para eso habrá tiempo después. Ya es hora de que veas al maestro.

– Bueno – responde con las orejas agachadas hacia atrás y con una cara de resignación –, pero tienes que preparar más de eso para cuando vuelva – puso de condición la pegaso –.

– Prepararé suficiente para que te la sirvan en la cena, porque la que probaste todavía no estaba lista.

– ¡¿Esa exquisitez no estaba lista?!

– Claro que no, todavía faltan dos ingredientes para que llegue a su mejor sabor, ve a ver al maestro y te aseguro que estará lista para cuando vuelvas.

La pegaso movió un ojo como si tuviese un tic y salió con una sonrisa tan grande como las que Pinkie Pie solía mostrar cuando todos los invitados le confirmaban que estarían en sus fiestas.

No le fue difícil encontrar la yurta del maestro, porque volvió a entrar rápidamente a la yurta de la anciana para preguntarle dónde podría encontrar al ya mencionado.

Entró en una yurta de entre las que se encontraban en el campamento. Allí se encontró con una sorpresa, un tipo de criatura que no esperaba encontrar en un lugar tan remoto.

– Buenas tardes, jovencita, estoy muy contento de que hayas probado la sopa de mi abuela.

– ¡Cómo sabes que la probé?

– ¿Bromeas? Tus jadeos se escucharon hasta la yurta del viejo Jenkins. – dijo señalando por una ventana una yurta alejada, de la cual salió un viejo Yack que saludaba –.

– La sopa de la abuela nunca deja de sorprendernos, pequeña pony – gritaba a lo lejos el viejo Jenkins –.

– Ejem – aclara la garganta Rainbow Dash –, creo que me dejé llevar un poco, pero esa es una buena sopa, después de todo hace mucho frío y nada viene mejor a un estómago vacío – casi se vomita a sí misma por pensar que sonaba como Zecora –. Pero, cambiando de tema – añade con una mirada fija hacia su anfitrión –, nunca esperaría encontrarme con un unicornio en un lugar como éste. Siempre creí que a los unicornios les gustaban las cosas refinadas.

– Eso tiene explicación – se pone de pie el supuesto unicornio y se quita la parte superior de su atuendo, descubriendo dos cicatrices en sus costados –.

– ¡Que rayos! … ¿Eres un alicornio? – pregunta sin entender nada de lo que pasa alrededor –.

– Bueno, me gusta dejar las cosas en claro antes de que pase un malentendido. Por si te preguntas, la anciana es mi abuela adoptiva, aunque yo soy un poco más viejo que ella, sonríe el anfitrión –.

– Eso no lo dudo – dijo rodando los ojos – pero no estoy aquí para hablar de sopa ni familiares. Vine para ser instruida por un célebre maestro – dijo con aires de superioridad –, supongo que eres tu.

– Tienes razón en una de dos. Primero, yo soy el maestro que tiene que instruirte en un arte poco conocido. Segundo, no soy célebre, solo soy un humilde servidor que hace lo que puede para ayudar en algo.

– Bien, bien – contestaba con un evidente tono de aburrimiento –, si ya terminamos con la modestia de seguro tendremos oportunidad para empezar con las clases, mis admiradores no podrán aguantar mucho sin mí.

– Estoy seguro de que podrán aguantar un poco, solo dame algo de tiempo y tal vez acabe enseñándote algo útil.

– Pues entonces, empecemos.

Unos minutos después, el alicornio estaba sentado sobre la nieve con un abrigo que en un inicio fue de un marrón muy elegante, pero con los numerosos parches y desgastes por el uso se hacía muy difícil ver el color original, nadie habría imaginado que ese atuendo tenía mucho valor para el alicornio.

Rainbow Dash estaba volando de un lado a otro para calentar las alas, pero no podía durar más de un minuto por el frío, avanzaba en intervalos de dos minutos sin notar nada parecido a la sensación de haber entrenado. Se tomó unos momentos después del décimo intento por entrar en calor, decidió consultar con el instructor que se había quedado callado en un lugar en el que podía ver a la perfección los movimientos de la alumna.

– Oye, podría hacer algún avance si me dijeras qué tenemos que hacer.

– Me alegra que lo preguntes. Veo que no puedes entrar en calor como lo haces en tus entrenamientos con los acróbatas de Cloudsdale – decía mientras veía las alas cubiertas de nieve de la pegaso –.

– Bueno, el clima de Cloudsdale es más mejor que el de este sitio, pero eso no es lo que me importa ahora.

– Primero – corrigió el alicornio –, se dice "mejor que" y no "más mejor". Segundo, el clima en este lugar es muy importante, porque ahora no puedes volar como acostumbras. Debes practicar un vuelo bajo...

Después de una buena explicación, Rainbow Dash se encontraba volando tan bajo como lo suele hacer su amiga de Ponyville.

– Bien, no te eleves tanto – aconsejaba el alicornio a su alumna –.

– ¡Lo haría mejor si me elevara un poco más, mis cascos casi tocan el suelo ! – reclama Rainbow –.

– Mucho mejor, impúlsate con tus cascos y alas al mismo tiempo – recomendaba el alicornio –. mientras más te cueste mejor.

Rainbow Dash se vio intrigada por los consejos de su instructor, un pegaso le habría gritado en seguida que se elevara hasta donde se quedara sin oxígeno. El alicornio observaba con cuidado cada movimiento de la pegaso, la miraba con seriedad, como si estuviese atento a un posible accidente. Dicha conducta despertó las sospechas en la deportista, sospechas que fueron confirmadas tras una caída repentina que tuvo por las alas que dejaron de moverse de repente.

– ¡Pero por Celestiaaaaaaaaaa! – gritó la pegaso medio segundo antes de darse un tremendo golpe contra el suelo –.

– Ya voy – dijo el alicornio con un tono casi aburrido –.

La pegaso se sentía más que indignada por la clara intención del instructor en hacer que tropezara y cayera, estaba muy claro que esa era su intención.

**Dentro de la yurta del alicornio...**

La pegaso miraba con cara de enojo al alicornio mientras este le ponía una bandita en la rodilla. No pudo ocultar su indignación al ver lo lento que hacía las cosas.

– Sabes, si te das un poco de prisa podremos volver a practicar.

– No hace falta practicar más por hoy, ya empezó una tormenta.

– No podemos gastar tanto tiempo, un día y solamente practicamos unos minutos, eso es un desperdicio de valioso tiempo.

– Eso puedes pensar ahora, pero este es un lugar donde no podemos forzar a la naturaleza.

– ¡A mi no me gana una simple tormenta, mira cómo despejo el cielo y volvemos a entrenar en menos de diez segundos ! – exclamó con gran determinación saliendo como un rayo –.

– Uno... Dos – contaba el alicornio –... Tres... Cuatro …. Nueve y diez. Iré a recogerla.

Al cabo de unos momentos entró de vuelta arrastrando a una pegaso tiesa por el frío con una cara de enojo que no podría describirse con palabras, simplemente digamos que no podía mover más que los ojos.

– Unas horas junto a la fogata te ayudarán – dijo mientras la ponía encima de una cama improvisada junto a la fogata que tenía en el centro de la yurta, los ojos de la pegaso miraban fijamente al alicornio, le convenía la expresión de su congelado rostro, pues expresaba justo como se sentía, como si esperara un "te lo dije" –, iré por algo, vuelvo dentro de poco.

Unos minutos después, el alicornio volvió con un pequeño recipiente metálico, lo puso a calentar en el fuego. Aprovechó el tiempo que su invitada estaría paralizada sin poder hablar.

– Me da gusto poder encontrarte a tiempo, este clima puede ser malo... Por darme prisa se me olvidó decirte algo importante, pero a todos nos pasa alguna vez, por lo menos una vez en la vida... Estás en Las Estepas, es un lugar muy duro para los que viven en un solo sitio, por eso somos nómades. La vida es bastante dura, pero estamos muy felices de ser útiles para nuestros seres queridos. A las princesas las queremos mucho, por eso no usamos sus nombres, porque el mayor reconocimiento es el de no mencionar tu nombre...

Hizo una pausa para mostrarle una una fotografía vieja en blanco y negro en la que se veían dos alicornios de pie junto a una piedra llena de nombres tallados , algunos de ellos tachados.

– La cultura de los Yacks lo más importante es ser servicial, cuando naces heredas el nombre de tu abuelo, o el de tu padre, de uno de tus ancestros. Cuando logras hacer algo muy bueno y demuestras que tienes el potencial y el deseo de mejorar la vida de otros, los Yacks borran tu nombre de la piedra, así nunca nombrarán a nadie con el mismo nombre en tu familia.

– ¡Eso es ridículo! – exclama la pegaso que solo tenía la cabeza escongelada, pero mantenía la posición de vuelo por el resto del cuerpo que todavía no se descongelaba –.

– No es ridículo, solo es una cultura diferente a la que estás acostumbrada – contestó con una voz calmada –. Muchos disfrutan ser elogiados y llamados por su nombre, no es algo malo que reconozcan tus esfuerzos …

– Ni que lo digas – sonríe la pegaso –, es maravilloso cuando todos gritan "Rainbow Dash" al mismo tiempo.

– Pero cuando un Yack es digno prefiere mantener un perfil bajo. Aunque no lo parezca, los Yacks son los responsables de muchas de las cosas cosas necesarias para la vida en Equestria.

– ¿Sí, y de qué "cosas necesarias" estás hablando? ¿nieve? – dijo en tono burlón –.

– De hecho, iba a mencionar algo como las herraduras y el elemento del cual eres portadora.

La mandíbula de Rainbow cayó hasta el suelo.

– Lo siento, no quería presumir, pero... pero... Creo – suelta un suspiro – creo que era lo necesario para que entiendas el punto.

– ¿Punto, qué punto?

– Que ser el mejor y más destacado no es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

– ¿Qué cosa? – inquirió la pegaso sin entender por segunda vez –.

– Me refiero a que lo mejor que puedes hacer no es ser la mejor en lo que haces.

–...

– Ganar y destacar no es lo más importante – aclara el alicornio mientras se dirige al recipiente metálico que ya llevaba un buen tiempo calentándose en la fogata –.

–¡Eso no es cierto!

– ¿Estás segura? – pregunta con un tono especial en su voz, como haciendo una indirecta –.

– B-bueno... Creo que mis amigas pueden ser más importantes – se corrige a sí misma mirando hacia el suelo –.

– Al menos ya diste un paso, Celestia no se equivocó cuando dijo que aprendía rápido – dijo con una evidente expresión de aegría –. Ya hemos hablado bastante y tu cuerpo ya casi puede moverse bien, es hora de la sopa – concluye extendiéndole un cuenco con el delicioso platillo recién calentado –, te gustará más ahora que está terminada.

La pegaso aceptó el ofrecimiento y se transportó a un nirvana culinario por unos minutos, cuando terminó de vaciar el cuenco miró con atención al alicornio, quien no parecía haber comido. Palpó su rostro y no pudo esconder el rojo de sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que estaba embadurnada con la sopa que se sirvió salvajemente del cuenco sumergiendo la cabeza en el contenido del mismo. En ese momento pensó en lo que harían cada una de sus amigas si estuviesen en la misma situación. Fluttershy ya habría compartido algo con el anfitrión, Twilight habría optado por dividir todo a la mitad (eso también incluiría dividir el recipiente), Rarity hubiese sido capaz de darle un poco más de la mitad que le correspondería de forma discreta, AppleJack se habría negado a comer si el alicornio no lo hubiera hecho antes y Pinkie habría hecho algo como sacar otro cuenco de su melena o compartir algunos de los dulces de emergencia que suele esconder en su cola y melena.

– Perdón, creo que fui muy egoísta – se disculpó con su anfitrión –.

– No hace falta que te disculpes, la sopa de la abuela es muy buena y es la primera vez que la pruebas – dijo sonriendo –. En este lugar nos gusta mucho ver a alguien ser feliz gracias a algo que hicimos, eso es todo lo que necesitamos para sentirnos satisfechos con nuestro esfuerzo.

– ¿Y qué hay de hacer saber que fueron ustedes los que hicieron algo tan genial como esta sopa o los elementos de la armonía?

– Con ver el resultado estamos más que felices, ese es el secreto de los Yacks.

– Oooooh. Entonces, si no buscan reconocimiento buscan honor.

– Algo parecido, solo que no un honor presuntuoso, eso no es verdadero honor.

"Eso no es verdadero honor". Las palabras del alicornio retumbaban en la cabeza de Rainbow una y otra vez, no la dejaban dormir por lo difícil que le resultaba pensar que lo que perseguía desde pequeña carecía de sentido. Ya se había topado antes con bravucones que se burlaban de sus sueños de gloria. Pero ahora se había encontrado con alguien que se codeaba y tuteaba a la mismísima princesa del sol, le costaba mucho aceptar la idea, el hecho de que recibiera una carta de reconocimiento para servicio de los wonderbolts el día antes de partir en su viaje se lo hacía más difícil.

A la mañana siguiente no articuló palabra alguna, solo siguió las sugerencias del alicornio al pie de la letra. El entrenador no tardó mucho en notar la falta de entusiasmo en la pegaso, eso no le hizo cambiar la rutina.

– Vas bien, ahora quiero que vueles lo más lento posible, pero yendo a favor del viento.

– ¿Cuál viento?

– el de la tormenta que se avecina.

– Pero la última vez que salí en una tormenta no pude aguantar casi nada.

– No te preocupes por eso, uno de los Yacks puede prestarte un abrigo. Dime ¿te gusta jugar con bolas de nieve?

– Sí, es muy divertido, sobre todo cuando Twilight trata de hacer una de sus aburridas listas para el Winter Wrap Up.

– Entonces podemos hacer algo con eso, hasta que llegue la tormenta.

Pasaron un buen rato jugando con bolas de nieve, hasta que el abrigo y la tormenta se hicieron presentes.

Pasaron los días y Rainbow aprendió a adaptarse a las cosas en lugar de cambiarlas a su preferencia, ya no se quejaba cuando acababa en segundo lugar por alguna razón, pero seguía poniendo excusas cuando no ganaba. Su instructor solamente se limitaba a darle uno que otro consejo cuando se equivocaba en un ejercicio, pero la hora de jugar era un niño imparable. Rainbow estaba disfrutando de la vida de los Yacks, su comida y costumbres le parecieron cada vez mejores.

Con tres meses de entrenamiento se notaba que la nueva Rainbow había progresado más de lo que esperaba, nunca se había sentido en mejor forma. El alicornio estaba sentado junto a una roca, invita a Rainbow a sentarse junto a él en un pequeño montículo de nieve. La pegaso aceptó la invitación, luego se dio cuenta de que el pequeño montículo de nieve en verdad era un Pie de manzana que estaba cubierto con un poco de nieve para disimular.

– Creo que ahora tus flancos se ven muy sabrosos – dijo el alicornio en tono de burla antes de echarse a reír por el éxito de su broma –.

– ¡En el nombre de Celestia, eres el último del que esperaría una broma como esta! – grita sorprendida –.

– No, jaja... – se limpia una lágrima del ojo – No te enojes, estoy un poco aburrido de los ejercicios, mejor hagamos un día entero para jugar.

– Pero tengo un deber con Equestria, tengo que aprender todo lo que tengas que enseñarme.

– Eso es sencillo, ya te enseñé casi todo lo que sé sobre vuelo sigiloso y muchas cosas que no estaban planeadas, pero aprendes tan rápido que terminaste antes de tiempo, acabas e instaurar un nuevo record.

– ¡YEEEEAAAAH! – vitoreó con gran entusiasmo – ¡Podré volver a Ponyville antes que las demás!

– Entonces todavía tienes algo qué aprender – interrumpe el vitoreo –. No puedo dejar que te vayas si estás haciendo algo como esto.

– ¡Pero ya terminé, eso es lo que me dijiste!

– Puede que hayas terminado una parte muy importante de tu formación, pero hay algo que tampoco debes olvidar. Piensa en cómo te sentirías si fueses la primera en llegar a casa.

– Pues, me sentiría muy bien, Scoots debe estar esperándome, también los … – mira con una expresión nostálgica el Pie de manzana sobre el que se sentó – Creo que los wonderbolts también me necesitan.

– No se hable más. Te propongo algo, una carrera. Si ganas podrás volver a Ponyville, pero si no lo haces tendrás que quedarte para aprender una última lección hasta que se termine el año.

– Hecho – asintió con total confianza –.

Los dos estaban en una línea de partida, primero tendrían que pasar una colina, un lago congelado y atravesar una cueva. Todo el recorrido los llevaría de vuelta hasta la línea de partida.

– Bien ¿lista?

– Lista y ansiosa – respondió la pegaso preparando sus alas –.

– Puedes moverte de la forma que refieras, siempre y cuando sigas la ruta trazada, nada de evitar las curvas yendo en línea recta. Ya me conozco tus mañas.

– Cuenta con ello, ahora te puedo ganar limpiamente.

– En su marcas, – anunció la abuela Yack –, listos... ¡Fuera!

Y los dos salieron a toda velocidad, Rainbow estaba a la cabeza por mucho porque decidió volar en lugar de correr, el alicornio se veía con el mismo semblante serio con el que partió. Rainbow llegó a la cima de la colina, toco la punta de la misma y bajó por la ruta marcada lo mejor que pudo sin tocar el suelo cubierto de nieve. La pegaso llegó hasta la mitad del lago y volteó unos segundos para ver que su adversario recién había llegado a la cima de la colina, _"digno pero inútil esfuerzo"_ , pensaba para sus adentros la pony más rápida de Ponyville. Tomó un impulso y se adelantó para recuperar los segundos perdidos.

A la entrada de la cueva se tomó el tiempo para calentar un poco sus cascos friccionándolos entre sí, aprovechó el momento para ver al alicornio cerca de un tercio de recorrido en el lago congelado. No se detenía por el hecho indiscutible de su inminente derrota, eso le hizo respetar más a su contrincante. Tomó otro impulso y salió disparada hacia la cueva, esta vez trató de no ir demasiado rápido, porque la reducida iluminación no le permitiría maniobrar con facilidad entre las rocas, lo cual podría provocarle un accidente con terribles consecuencias. Tardó un poco más de lo esperado, pero logró salir del lugar en un tiempo reducido. Tomó un tercer impulso y salió con mayor velocidad que nunca hacia la meta.

"_No puedo dejar que te vayas si estás haciendo algo como esto"_, sonaba en su cabeza, _"Podré volver a Ponyville"_, empezaba a reducir la velocidad, _"los wonderbolts...",_ puso una mirada como de enfado, pues de repente, estando casi a punto de cruzar la meta y acabar con un Sonic Rainboom (reimplosión sónica), se detuvo en seco con la mirada fija en la nieve sobre la que sus cascos se posaron, a tan solo unos dos o tres pasos de la meta.

"_Piensa en cómo te sentirías si fueses la primera en llegar a casa"_, le dolía escuchar esas palabras en su cabeza, _"Scoots debe estar esperándome"_. Ella siempre se guardaba las muestras de debilidad y tristeza para cuando estuviera sola por su orgullo y la vergüenza que sentía de que otros la vieran manifestar tales sentimientos, pero recordar a su pequeña amiga y admiradora, casi hermana menor, le trajo tanto dolor por la resolución que había tomado hace un tiempo que no pudo evitar el llanto. Hacía coraje mientras dejaba caer lágrimas frías en la nieve, la mezcla de rabia y determinación hacia la decisión que había tomado le hicieron perder el miedo de que la vean llorando, se sentó sobre la nieve y se puso a derramar todo lo que tenía dentro por los ojos mientras sus dientes chirreaban por la fuerza con que trataba de evitar soltar un grito de desesperación.

El alicornio fingió indiferencia hasta cruzar la meta, entonces se sentó junto a su discípula y la abrazó, la pony no pudo aguantar más y soltó un grito que le desgarraría el corazón a cualquiera. El alicornio esperó hasta que dejara de dar tantos gritos y alaridos para que su voz empezara a soltar una que otra palabra que se pudiera entender.

– Sé por lo que estás pasando, pero puedes sentirte bien por que tomaste la decisión correcta.

– ¡C-cómo puede ser lo co-correcto si me siento tan mal! – dijo entre sollozos –. Estas decisiones son de lo más cruel que se le podría ocurrir a alguien, no entiendo cómo pueden haber ponies con un corazón tan frío.

– Los hay, admito que el mundo sería mejor si no estuvieran entre nosotros.

– ¡P-pero yo... YO SOY UNO DE ELLOS! – empezó a llorar otra vez –.

El alicornio se quedó alrededor de dos horas abrazándola y acariciándole la melena como si de una recién nacida se tratara, se quedaron así hasta que Rainbow se quedó dormida por el cansancio. La llevó al interior de la yurta de la abuela Yack y la dejó descansando junto a la fogata donde se calentaba la sopa. Prefirió salir a tomar un poco de aire mientras miraba las estrellas.

– No sé qué es lo que te hiciste o harás para sentirte así, pero estoy seguro de que fue muy difícil para ti elegir. – suspira el alicornio recostado sobre la nieve –.

– Esa niña está sufriendo como pocos lo han hecho en esta casa – comentó la anciana mientras se sentaba junto al instructor de Rainbow –.

– ¿Aún intentas cuidarme de un resfrío?

– Por supuesto, te he cuidado desde que era una ternera – añade la anciana con una sonrisa cálida mientras pega su cuerpo al del alicornio –.

– Nunca cambies – le dijo cerrando los ojos y apoyándose en el hombro de la robusta anciana –.

– Nunca dejaste de decirme eso, por eso nunca cambiaré, viejo amigo.

Los dos se quedaron dormidos a la entrada de la yurta. Pasaron cuatro horas más y ya era pasada la media noche.

Una silueta equina con alas salió por la parte trasera de la yurta a hurtadillas y volando en silencio para no dejar huellas en la nieve, se alejó bastante hasta llegar a la colina de la carrera, donde la esperaba una silueta con forma de pony terrestre.

– Tardaste un poco más de lo esperado – le dijo el pony terrestre a la pegaso –.

– No lo tomes a mal, pero no hay que presionar a una chica – se dio un facehoof por sentir que esas palabras solo podrían salir de Rarity –.

– Hmm, veo que tienes los ojos muy irritados – observó el equino –.

– Es algo privado y no es de tu incumbencia – dice con tono de reproche y la vista desviada –.

– Es cierto, eso no no me incumbe, pero no vine a hablar de temas de esa naturaleza, lo que sí me incumbe – sujeta la barbilla de Rainbow con el casco derecho para que lo mirara de frente – es una respuesta al ofrecimiento de nuestra organización.

Rainbow tragó saliva y cambió una expresión seria.

– Estoy dentro, la princesa Celestia no sospechará nunca de mí.

– Y nadie esperaría eso de parte del elemento de la lealtad.

– Solo tengo una condición.

– Soy todo oídos.

– Quiero tener la oportunidad de hacerle la misma oferta a mis amigas.

– No veo por qué no, pero tendrás que esperar a que las tengamos en nuestra posesión, de lo contrario se revelaría tu papel en esta empresa.

– Estoy de acuerdo, pero las tocan si no han aceptado, soy leal, pero solo hasta cierto punto.

– Eso no es problema, con que logremos nuestro objetivo es suficiente, luego podrás hacer lo que quieras, pero ahora debes seguirle el juego al unicornio ese para no levantar sospechas. A partir de ahora eres una agente doble.

– Rainbow la super agente, eso se oye 20% más genial que cualquier título de los de Equestria – dijo con una sonrisa malévola –.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, porque las cosas se ponen interesantes con la "nueva alianza", una organización que quiere hacer cambios radicales en Equestria, esto da para largo, pero trataré de hacerlo asimilable para todos.**

**Un gusto poder escribir y mayor es el que se me permite al saber que alguien lo está leyendo, si más que decir: Hasta la prócima. (maldito autocorrector).**


	5. DETERMINACION

**Una vez en la vida**

**Cap. 5: Determinación**

Saludos, es un gusto estimado(a) lector(a) que hayas llegado hasta este capítulo(a)...

Ahora vamos a ver algo de botánica, sí, eso dije. (Los que saben entienderan)

**My Little Pony no es de mi propiedad, no hago este fanfic con ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**En un claro cercano a la entrada a una selva...**

El equino de baja estatura, que en su momento llevó el mensaje real de la princesa Celestia, estaba de pie mirando de un lado a otro, no parpadeaba por el riesgo de perder algo de vista, hasta que finalmente se apareció una pegaso de pelaje ámbar y crin rosa claro.

– Lamento mucho haber tardado, los pericos que encontré eran bastante tímidos y me costó entablar amistad con ellos, pero son muy dulces cuando los conoces – dijo mientras volteaba ligeramente la vista para ver por última vez a la familia de pericos que se despedía haciendo un gesto con sus alas –.

– Es bueno que uno descanse un poco antes del trabajo duro. Egh – aclara su garganta con una tos rara –, ya es hora de que llegue su maestro, yo ya no tengo nada más que hacer en este lugar.

– Pero puede quedarse, no me sentiría bien si se va usted solo por esa selva, podría tropezar con algo y hasta lastimarse sin nadie que le ayude.

– Es un riesgo que tomamos los emisarios, ahora me retiro, no soporto el calor – se excusó haciendo notar el tupido pelaje y la barba que lo caracterizaban –.

– B-bueno, fue un placer, señor.

– Más para este viejo el poder conversar con la portadora del elemento de la bondad – dijo sin voltear –.

Una vez sola, Fluttershy miró hacia el cielo y se sentó en la hierba.

– Fue muy amable en guiarme hasta acá, nunca habría llegado sin ayuda – dijo sonriendo –, puede que seamos buenos amigos cuando todo esto pase porque es muy considerado y tranquilo.

– Parece que tu también eres una de esas personas – interrumpió un Komodo –.

La sorprendida pegaso dejó de hablar consigo misma para voltear y ver a quien estaba hablando a sus espaldas. La impresión que tuvo al voltear y levantar la mirada fue enorme, solo digamos que el gritó hizo que un sin número de aves salieran disparadas de los árboles.

– E-eres un-un-un-un-un... – no podía terminar de decir la frase por el pánico y el temblor en todo su cuerpo –.

– ¿Un dragón de Komodo? – completó el que interrumpió a la pegaso en su monólogo – No te asustes, eso es molesto.

– P-pero, eres un...

– Un dragón de Komodo, eso no es la gran cosa...

El personaje no estaba al tanto de la fobia que Fluttershy sentía hacia los dragones, por lo que la trató como trataría a cualquiera, aunque de haberlo sabido no habría cambiado en su trato por una forma preferencial, al menos sabemos que es imparcial en ese aspecto.

A Fluttershy le llevó más de una hora volver en sí y siquiera animarse a dirigir la palabra hacia el escamado personaje que la miraba fijamente con dos hileras de espesa baba saliendo por los lados de su hocico. No se había movido ni un milímetro desde que guardó silencio para que la pony se calmara, era como si esperara a que algo pasara, o como si estuviera muerto en pie. Finalmente, la pony decidió dar el primer paso.

– Ok, Fluttershy, tienes que hacer esto por tus amigas – se dice para sus adentros –. Ho-hola... soy – extendiéndole el casco al reptil y mirando hacia abajo con una voz tenue – Flu... – traga saliba – Fluttershy.

– Hola – de repente mostró señales de vida el Komodo al estrechar el tembloroso casco de la pony –, se hace tarde para volver a casa. Podemos ir a mi casa ahora o podemos quedarnos a pasar la noche, elige – ofreció las opciones de forma tajante –.

– B-bueno, yoo... – estaba tratando de hacer círculos en el suelo con la pezuña – No sé si usted me estaba buscando a mí, por eso no sé si debería acompañarlo – dijo tímidamente –.

– ¿Eres una pegaso de Ponyville que vino para recibir una instrucción especial? – preguntó con un tono seco –.

– Sí, soy una pegaso que hizo todo lo que dijo.

– Entonces te estaba buscando a ti, elige – volvió al tema de forma cortante –.

– Yo, mejor lo dejo a su elección, no sé qué sería lo mejor a estas alturas.

– Vamos a mi casa, allí descansaremos. Sígueme, si te pierdes será peligroso.

El reptil se dirigió hacia el interior de la espesa selva, al adentrarse Fluttershy notó que ya no se oía el trino de los pájaros ni nada que le fuera familiar, un nuevo ambiente con diferentes especies de animales y plantas que nunca había visto se le habían hecho presentes tras cuatro horas de caminata, la experiencia no parecía tan mala como esperaba.

– No toques todas las hojas que veas, algunas son venenosas – dijo el reptil con la cara y el tono de voz indiferentes –.

– OK, tendré quidado … ¡AAAH! – suelta un chillido por el susto que se llevó al ver una serpiente atrapando a una ave en una rama –.

– Guarda silencio hasta llegar a nuestro destino, tenemos que llegar sin percances – reprochó el Komodo –.

Ni bien había terminado de decirlo, se detuvo, Fluttershy se chocó con él por no entender el gesto que hizo con la garra al detenerse.

– Sshh, no te muevas – dijo con voz baja y firme –.

– No entiendo ¿hay algún animal peligroso por estos lares?

– Uno que puede acabar con la cordura de cualquiera – respondió con los cinco sentidos bien atentos, pero eso no sirvió de mucho, porque sin poder evitarlo, el Komodo fue derribado por otro ser escamado que lo hizo llegar al suelo por la fuerza del impacto – ¡Maldición, Zoe, no puedes hacer eso cada vez que paso por acá! – se quejaba el Komodo –.

– Pero es muy divertido verte enojado – respondió una Komodo ligeramente más pequeña que Fluttershy con una apariencia risueña –. Hola, soy Zoe, él es mi tío, se llama Zaael.

– Ya basta de presentaciones – interrumpió el Komodo –. Ahora tenemos que ir a mi casa para descansar y poder empezar con el trabajo en la mañana.

– ¿Y dónde se quedará la pony? Es muy bonita – esto hace sonrojar a Fluttershy – ¿puedo quedármela? prometo que la cuidaré y le daré de comer, la bañaré y limpiaré lo que ensucie mmmmhpmmfmmmm – sigue hablando con la boca tapada por la garra de su tío, a Fluttershy le tranquilizó un poco ver a su amiga rosada en la pequeña Komodo y hasta sonrió un poco –.

– Lo siento Zoe, pero ella no es una mascota – dijo antes de soltarle la boca a la pequeña –.

– … Y cuando crezca demasiado yo me encargaré de cocinarla – esa última oración hizo que se le borrara la sonrisa del rostro y se le erizaran todos y cada uno de los pelos en el cuerpo a Fluttershy –.

– Agh – suspira el Komodo mientras se frota las sienes con la mano derecha –. Mira, ella no es una mascota, no es comida, aunque parece comestible y sabrosa. Ella es nuestra invitada y no tenemos permiso para comérnosla. La princesa de su nación me encargó enseñarle algunas cosas, ahora vete y no molestes más.

– ¡Pero quiero jugar con ella! – se quejaba con tono de lloriqueo mientras abrazaba a la petrificada pegaso –.

– Sin peros, ahora me la llevo – la levanta como si de un juguete cualquiera se tratara y empieza a caminar –. No te atrevas a interrumpir mientras está aprendiendo, de lo contrario le digo a tus padres sobre el oso que te comiste sin decirle a nadie.

– Está bien, Tío – respondió la Komodo con la mirada baja –.

– Esa era mi sobrina – admitió avergonzado Zaael cuando ya estaban lejos –. Ella es muy impulsiva, no aprendió a mostrar el debido respeto, espero que seas respetuosa.

– Esteee, lo soy, soy respetuosa, señor Zaael.

– No te di mi nombre, ella te lo dio sin mi permiso.

– Lo siento, no quería ser grosera, después de todo usted me salvó de ser su comida – dijo casi sollozando por que en su cabeza estaba rondando la idea de que había estropeado toda posibilidad de hacerse amiga del Komod, o al menos de su sobrina –.

– Estoy cumpliendo con lo que tengo que cumplir... – No cambió la expresión en su rostro por unos minutos más, solo para abrir su boca después de llegar a un claro – Llegamos, estamos en lo que llamo hogar.

El Komodo soltó a la pegaso y la dejó estirarse un momento por el viaje, le indicó una choza hecha de ramas al lado de una más elaborada, hecha también con algunas piedras.

– Dormirás en la pequeña, no creí que serías de este tamaño, espero que puedas dormir en ella.

– No hay problema, señor – dijo entrando en la choza que daba para más de una pony con sus pertenencias –.

– La princesa Twilight se encargó de enviarnos algunas de tus cosas antes, las puse adentro.

– Gra-gracias – dijo saliendo con los ojos llorosos –. No quiero parecer malagradecida, pero algo huele muy fuerte en ese lugar.

– Es una hoja de Hierba Allta, te recomiendo que te acostumbres a su olor.

– Bueno, lo intentaré – dijo encogiéndose de hombros –.

– Ya es tarde, tenemos que dormir – dijo el Komodo viendo la posición de la luna –.

– Cielos, no me había dado cuenta de que ya anocheció.

– Descansa, mañana empezamos.

– Buenas noches – se despidió Fluttershy –.

La pony intentó dormir lo mejor que pudo, el ruido de los grillos, cigarras y otros insectos le hacían difícil conciliar el sueño, el olor de la Hierba Allta era demasiado fuerte como para que lo ignorara y el calor de la selva era sofocante, no eran las condiciones adecuadas para un pony.

Fluttershy empezó recapitulando los acontecimientos. Su despedida fue triste, quería acariciar aunque sea una vez más a su conejito Angel. El viaje tardó un poco más de tres semanas, nunca habría imaginado que llegaría a un lugar que quedara fuera del alcance del tren de la princesa Celestia, por eso continuó el resto del camino con la guía del emisario real. la choza tenía uno que otro orificio en el techo, esto le permitía ver las estrellas y relajarse, pero el calor, los ruidos y el olor de esa planta rara en su choza la volvían loca.

Tras aguantar las pésimas condiciones por unos minutos, optó por sacar la Hierba Allta del lugar y dejarla afuera. Sacó la aromática hoja de la choza y volvió a entrar un poco más aliviada, apenas se recostó y empezó a escuchar un zumbido extrañamente familiar.

– Hola, ustedes deben ser los mosquitos de esta selva, se que beben sangre y que sus picaduras son molestas porque causan comezón, pero ya estoy acostumbrada a sentir comezón, pueden picarme si lo desean, no los lastimaré.

Buena hubiera sido la situación si los mosquitos con los que hablaba hubiesen estado cerca para ver su verdadero tamaño, pero no se percató de que solo los había visto de lejos, estos eran como diez veces más grandes que un mosquito normal, lo peor fue que Fluttershy no estaba acostumbrada a las picaduras de mosquitos dentados de la selva. Se escucharon sus gritos por todo el lugar.

– Le dije que se acostumbrara a la Hierba Allta – decía entre sueños Zaael sobre su cama –.

A la mañana siguiente, Fluttershy estaba frente a Zaael con unas evidentes picaduras en varias partes del cuerpo, las cuales la obligaban a rascarse y morderse a cada momento como si de un cachorro con pulgas se tratara.

– Fluttershy … Fluttershy – decía repetidas veces sin lograr sacarla de su trance por rascarse –... ¡FLUTTERSHY! – gritó a todo pulmón, haciendo que la pegaso se quedara encogida y temblando en el suelo con una mirada de espanto –. Te ayudaré con esa comezón, solo si haces exactamente lo que te digo.

La pony asintió con la cabeza y mantuvo una cara de perrito regañado. Tardaron como una hora caminando, pero finalmente llegaron hasta un pantano con un olor bastante intenso y desagradable.

– Ahora debes darte un baño de lodo – dijo Zaael mientras señalaba un fango especialmente apestoso, esto le hizo sacar a Fluttershy una cara de asco que creía que solamente Rarity podría mostrar –.

– Nnno, no non no nono no no no no – dijo con miedo y con un escalofrío en la columna que por un momento le hizo olvidar la comezón –.

– Si no lo haces – dijo sujetando a Fluttershy con una mano y una buena cantidad del asqueroso y burbujeante fango en la otra –, tendré que hacerlo, porque no podrás ser de utilidad si no haces esto.

La cubrió con la sustancia y esperó unos minutos hasta que hiciera efecto, lo que incluía la impregnación del desagradable aroma en el cuerpo de la pegaso. Luego la lavó, como si de una prenda sucia se tratara, en un río. Se sentó a la orilla y se puso a encender una vieja pipa.

– Tardarás más en secarte que en tu casa, tienes que ser paciente, deja de moverte tanto.

– Lo siento, este lugar es muy incómodo, aunque agradezco mucho que me quitara la comezón por la picaduras.

– Eso es lo que te pasa por no escuchar y hacer lo que tienes que hacer, ahora concéntrate en secarte .

– Esto... No quiero molestarlo, pero tal vez, solo tal vez, podría secarme mejor si me descolgara de este árbol con estos ganchos de ropa, si no le molesta.

– Te dije que te concentraras en secarte, no en parlotear – dijo recostándose sobre una roca tapándose el rostro con un sombrero.

– Oh... bueno, lo intentaré – dijo con su acostumbrado tono de resignación –.

– Solo trata de concentrarte sin hacer ruido, espantarás a los peces – dijo moviendo la pata trasera en cuyo dedo gordo tenía atado un hilo que terminaba en un anzuelo con carnada –.

– Ok, no haré ruido, no me gustaría asustar a los peces – dijo sin sospechar que el Komodo estaba pescando su almuerzo, actividad desconocida para un pony vegetariano –.

La mirada de espanto en el rostro de Fluttershy y la palidéz en su rostro no se quitarían fácil. Ver la acción de cocinar a un animal le causó un trauma demasiado fuerte como para olvidarlo, así que tendría que aprender a vivir con ello. Zaael se sentó frente a una fogata donde preparó el pescado. Fluttershy ya estaba seca y recostada junto al fuego tratando de calmarse y recuperar el color.

– ¿Por qué no comes, te pasa algo? – inquiere Zaael mientras muerde un trozo del pescado cocido –.

– So-solo que creo que no podré comer por un rato... – el Komodo sigilosamente se posiciona detrás de la pegaso con una cebolla en la garra mientras ella habla mirando el suelo – Fue muy difícil...¡AMGH! – en ese mismo instante el Komodo le metió la cebolla entera en la boca –.

– Tienes que comer, si no lo haces no podrás ayudar tus amigas. Ahora mastica tu comida.

Fluttershy asintió y empezó a masticar con lágrimas en los ojos por la sensación tan concentrada de la cebolla.

– ¿Recuerdas el lugar del que saqué el fango con que te curé de las picaduras de mosquito?

– Emh, fí, fejuerbo efe dudar – dijo con la boca llena y los ojos llorosos –.

– ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que contenía?

– Feduerdo – traga con dificultad –, recuerdo que había algo como una especie de flor roja y raíces negras.

– Eso es correcto, tienes que aprender a diferenciar algunos compuestos, eso puede ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

– ¿Tu conocías esas plantas que estaban en el pantano?

– No, pero pude reconocer algunas de sus propiedades por el color y el aroma, eso es parte de lo que tienes que aprender aquí.

– ¿Voy a aprender medicina?

– En cierta forma. Aprenderás a identificar las propiedades secretas de la naturaleza. Se pueden usar para sanar, como el fango que te cubrió, y también pueden usarse para hacer un gran daño.

– ¿Gran daño, v-voy a aprender a hacerle daño a otros? – preguntó con temblorosa voz, porque la sola idea de hacerle daño a otros le causaba pavor –.

– Sí, lo que hagas con lo que te enseñe es tú problema. Yo solo te voy a enseñar lo que tienes que aprender.

– Bueno, creo que estará bien si solo lo uso para hacer algo bueno.

– Eso suena noble – dijo con tono sarcástico –. Créeme, llegará el momento en que tendrás que seguir la ley de la jungla.

– ¿La ley de la jungla?

– Muchos dicen que es "Matar para comer o evitar ser comido", pero yo prefiero "Hacer lo que haga falta por proteger a otros" – dijo con cierto aire melancólico –.

– ¿Proteger a otros? – preguntó curiosa por la expresión que de repente se pudo ver en los ojos del Komodo –.

– Cuando quieres proteger a alguien eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, seguro que alguna vez hiciste algo así.

– Bueno, recuerdo que una vez me descontrolé cuando vi a mis amigas siendo amenazadas por un dragón. No podía imaginarme lo que les podría haber pasado.

– Entonces sabes a lo que me refiero. Dentro de poco podremos hacerte una experta, creo que tienes lo que se requiere.

– Solo espero que te refieras a algo bueno.

– Pero peligroso – añadió con tono optimista el Komodo –.

– Aunque preferiría usarlo para ayudar a otros y ser como Zecora.

– Pero más peligrosa.

– Pero bondadosa.

– Y muy peligrosa, al mismo tiempo.

– Creo que no te puedo hacer cambiar de idea – sonríe la pegaso al ver que el Komodo le empezaba a tener confianza –.

– Por cierto, tu entrenamiento te parecerá un poco desagradable – dijo haciendo un ademán que describía algo pequeño, lo que hizo preocupar a Fluttershy, quien solo podía sonreír con una mirada que mostraba lo que sentía –.

El entrenamiento consistía en aprender a diferenciar diferentes sustancias naturales mediante el olfato, le vista y hasta por el sonido que provocaba al derramarse. Los sentidos de Fluttershy se agudizaban cuando se le privaba de los otros. Cuando le vendaban lo ojos podía oír cosas casi imperceptibles, su olfato era tan fino como para encontrar cosas enterradas, podía diferenciar los ingredientes de todo lo que probaba.

Zaael la hacía probar de todo, palpar de todo, olfatear de todo. En tres semanas ya había aprendido a diferenciar una amplia gama de sustancias naturales. Zaael estaba orgulloso de los progresos de la pegaso.

– Ya que aprendiste a diferenciar la esencia de las cosas – comento Zaael mientras guiaba a Fluttershy hacia una parte recóndita de la selva –, ahora tienes que pasar al siguiente nivel...

**Dos meses y dos semanas después, en la Estepas heladas de los Yacks...**

Rainbow estaba intentando volar con el viento en contra en la cima de una colina. El frío casi le congeló las alas la primera vez que lo intentó, pero con la práctica aprendió a aprovechar la energía de cada aleteo y el calor generado por el movimiento. Ahora ya contaba con un buen control de su cuerpo para situaciones adversas.

– Veo un buen progreso el día de hoy – le comenta el alicornio responsable de su entrenamiento –.

– Solo que todavía no llego a mi máximo – decía frustrada la pegaso bajando hasta el suelo –.

– Eso solo es cuestión de tiempo. Mañana puedes hacerlo otra vez, pero pasado no, porque estarías sobre exigiendo a tu cuerpo, eso no te fortalecería.

– Como digas – dijo con una pizca de sarcasmo –, puedo aprovechar ese día para mejorar mi trote en la nieve.

– Aprovechas cada cosa que esté a tu alcance, eso hacía cuando era pequeño – recuerda a la vez que se dirige hacia su yurta –, si quieres puedes venir por un poco de sopa, la abuela ha preparado un poco.

Ni siquiera terminó de decir "sopa" y la pegaso ya estaba a la entrada de la yurta.

– Juventud, más vale disfrutarla – se decía a sí mismo el alicornio con una sonrisa melancólica –.

Al día después del siguiente, Rainbow hacía como dijo, se puso a trotar desde temprano, casi una hora antes del medio día se topó con el pony terrestre con el que quedó la anterior vez en una colina.

– ¿Hizo todo lo necesario? – inquirió con seriedad –.

– Hasta ahora todo va bien, no creo que sospeche nada, hasta hice que confiara en mí para dejarme entrenar sola.

– Esa es una de las razones por la que nuestro líder puso su mirada en su progreso, señorita Dash, pero estamos aquí para informarla de otros aspectos de su misión.

– Bonjour – saludó una pegaso de pelaje y crin blancos y ojos azules –, es un gusto conocer a la pegaso más rápida de Equestria.

– Madmoiselle De La Gollete (suele leerse como madmuasel) es una agente muy importante entre nosotros y trabajar con ella implica ser de confianza – comenta el pony terrestre –.

– ¿Por qué de repente confían en mi tanto como para asignarme con alguien importante? – pregunta la pegaso cyan –.

– No no no – corrigió la pegaso blanca con un refinado acento francés –, la razón por la que dicen que implica ser de confianza es porque – cambia a un tono frío y malévolo, con una mirada asesina y sonrisa maniática – yo me encargo de que cumplan con lo debido.

– Estamos muy orgullosos de ella – agrega el pony terrestre, cuyo tono autoritario hace que la pegaso recupere la compostura y mantenga un tono y expresión cálidos y dulces –. Es una de las mejores agentes que han servido entre nuestras filas, siempre logra los resultados esperados, en ocasiones sobrepasa nuestras expectativas y no presume mucho de sus logros.

Rainbow se acercó un poco a ver a la enigmática pegaso, cuyo semblante se veía forzado, en especial por el tono muy rojizo que había adquirido tras escuchar los cumplidos del pony terrestre. Se acercó un poco más, y otro poco hasta estar casi tocando la nariz de la pegaso blanca que temía que se descubriera uno de sus secretos y lo hacía evidente con el temblor que hasta en sus labios se veía.

– Un momento... – interrumpió Rainbow Dash con una mirada penetrante, más aún con su rostro extremadamente cerca del de la otra pegaso – Tu... tienes algo sospechoso. – dijo entrecerrando los ojos y rascándose la barbilla – ¡Tienes un pequeño lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo!

– Ejé, claro, monamie (amiga mía en francés), es una mota pequeña en mi blanco pelaje, se debe ver como una mancha.

– Aunque eso le agrega un toque bastante atractivo a madmoiselle Amelie – añadió el pony terrestre provocando que la pegaso blanca entrara en shock tras ponerse más roja que los tomates de una ensalada parisina –. Es agradable que se hayan conocido, porque a partir de ahora la señorita Rainbow se comunicará con nuestra organización con madmoiselle Amelie como intermediaria. Ella está ahora en sus confiables cascos, madmoiselle – se dirige por última vez a Amelie, quien recupera la conciencia cuando éste se le acerca para una última palabra en privado –. Deberá estar muy atenta a todo lo que haga esta jovencita, estaremos muy orgullosos de ver el éxito en sus confiables cascos una última vez antes de retirarse. Ich möchte, Sie wiederzusehen (quiero volver a verte, en alemán) – esto casi le causa un ataque cardiaco a la pegaso – ¡Bis gleich!(hasta luego) – se despide de Rainbow Dash –.

Las dos ponies se quedaron en silencio un momento viendo cómo el pony terrestre se retiraba lentamente por otro lado. Amelie tocó su pecho y trató de respirar con calma y recuperar la compostura.

– Parece un gran sujeto – comentó RD impresionada por la reacción de Amelie –.

– Es... un digno oficial... – decía entre cortado por la falta de aire –.

– ¡Un momento, ese pony te gusta! – exclamó casi sin poder creer que había presenciado una escena incómoda –.

– Eh, este... – la pegaso se quedó sin palabras y volvió a su tono rojo acostumbrado –.

– No te preocupes, eso debe ser normal en la chicas que se pasan todo el día junto a un semental de buena pinta – trató de animarla –.

– Yo... Casi no lo veo – dijo mirando al suelo con una mirada triste –.

– Bueeeno – ya entendía mejor la situación –, no te sientas mal, algunas relaciones empiezan de una forma más difícil.

– No eres tan mala como creí.

– ¿Creíste que era mala?

– No inspira mucha confianza alguien que se cambia de bando con tanta facilidad – entonces recupera su compostura y adquiere una expresión seria –. Ahora que lo veo, mi trabajo implica vigilarte, me aseguraré de que cumplas con tu trabajo.

– Ok, ok. Se hace tarde y el alicornio empezará a sospechar.

– Nos veremos en tres días, a la hora acostumbrada con el oficial, y podremos continuar con nuestra conversación, después de todo – cambió a un tono juguetón – también soy una yegua.

Rainbow sonrió un poco, era una sonrisa sincera, pero estaba mezclada con la incomodidad que sentía por bipolaridad de su nueva supervisora.

– Esto se está poniendo cada vez más raro – se decía para sus adentros la pegaso cían cuando ya estaba lejos –.

– La potranca es fácil de predecir, – observa Amelie – parece que otra vez tendremos las cosas bajo control y sin sorpresas... ¡Qué bueno que me retiro pronto, este trabajo se está poniendo aburrido!

**A la mañana siguiente, borde de un río en la selva Komodo...**

Fluttershy estaba con una cara triste, recoge un poco de agua del río con una hoja grande y la derrama encima de un polvo verde que tenía en un recipiente de coco. Mezcla los ingredientes y se acerca a un Komodo herido que yacía en el suelo concentrándose en no dejar de respirar.

– Todavía me asustan mucho tus heridas, Zaael – dice triste la pegaso mientras unta la mezcla en el brazo derecho del Komodo –. No sé si pueda acostumbrarme a verte herido todo el tiempo.

– Por eso soy quien tiene que enseñarte, tienes que aprender a hacer lo necesario para proteger a otros.

– Pero es muy feo ver que te estés lastimando y también que estés lastimando a otros animales en esta selva – dijo conteniendo las lágrimas desviando la mirada –.

– Mírame – le dice Zaael dirigiendo el rostro de la pony hacia él con su garra izquierda –, ahora ya no lloras cuando ves la sangre de otros.

– Es... Es fácil creer que no, pero lo hago por las noches.

– Tienes que acostumbrarte a unas cuantas cosas desagradables, pero vale la pena por hacer algo bueno, pero peligroso.

– S-sí, creo que tienes razón.

– ¿Recuerdas cuando empezamos esta parte de tu entrenamiento? – pregunta el Komodo como cambiando de tema –.

– Sí, nunca lo olvidaré – declaró haciendo ver una cicatriz en la base de su ala derecha –.

– Cuando enfrenté a ese cocodrilo de roca tu viste que casi no lo logro y saltaste a defenderme, pero esa mirada especial que tienes no le hizo efecto.

– Creí que podría solucionar este problema sin que nadie salga lastimado – se lamenta Fluttershy por su inocencia –.

– Eso casi te cuesta un ala – dijo seriamente Zaael –. Zoe fue muy amable al cuidarte mientras yo terminaba con el cocodrilo de roca.

– P-pero... – ya no podía contener las lágrimas – ¿Por qué tuviste que llegar al extremo de matarlo?

– Pues, por lo que podría haberle hecho a otros. Soy el limpiador de esta selva, mi función es eliminar a las bestias que se han convertido en amenazas.

– Pero podías haber razonado con él, o incluso obligarlo a irse a un lugar donde no moleste a nadie, pero eso que hiciste fue muy cruel ¡Y FUE POR MI CULPA! – se echó a llorar desconsoladamente –.

El Komodo se tomó unos segundos para suspirar por el dolor de cabeza que representaba escuchar ese llanto otra vez, echó n vistazo a los alrededores poniéndose sobre sus patas traseras, Fluttershy seguía llorando y cubriendo su rostro con los cascos.

Al confirmar que no había nadie alrededor, Zaael le tapó la boca a la pegaso.

– Cálmate, no estamos en peligro, ya pasó suficiente para la recuperación podemos continuar con el entrenamiento.

– Pero es muy desagradable estar curándote a cada rato. Me da miedo verte así – respondió Fluttershy cuando Zaaelle quitó la garra de la boca –.

– No bromees, – dijo con un tono un poco más relajado – ya me has atendido muchas veces y siempre logras que me recupere más rápido de lo normal, eso ya es un avance significativo y muy útil en batallas.

– B-batallas? – dijo la pegaso demostrando el terror en su mirada al pensar en la posibilidad de ver a sus amigas en el mismo estado de Zaael –.

– Sí, por eso tienes que aprender una de las funciones más importantes entre los que combaten. Ser un médico de rescate – por vez primera, Zaael le estaba explicando el objetivo principal del entrenamiento que estaba recibiendo –. Un médico puede curar heridas y acomodar huesos rotos, incluso algunos puedes practicar cirugías en las peores condiciones. Un médico de rescate, como les decimos en mi pueblo, llega más lejos, porque es capaz de enfrentar a los enemigos para poner a salvo a su paciente.

– Pero un médico no sabe hacerle daño a nadie ni cómo pelear, por favor no te enojes si te contradigo.

– No es motivo para enojarme, pero un médico conoce bien la anatomía de otros, si conoces la forma en que algo funciona serás capaz de arreglarlo y también de destruirlo, porque conoces sus puntos débiles.

– Eso es cierto, cuando le hago un masaje a un oso debo tener mucho cuidado en la zona del cuello, porque a veces le causaba mucho dolor.

– Ya tienes conocimientos en anatomía, lo que hace todo veterinario, pero ahora también conoces las sustancias de la naturaleza, tienes que aprender a usar eso, no solo para acelerar la recuperación de tus pacientes, también para neutralizar a los que los amenazan – dijo cerrando un puño con determinación –. Si no lo haces, las vidas de tus amigos pueden correr un gran riesgo.

– Yo... No lo había visto así.

– Dime ¿Quieres continuar, o prefieres retirarte?

A Fluttershy se le estaba poniendo otra decisión en frente. Ya había decidido ir hasta este lugar extraño, pero ahora sabía bien de lo que se trataba y ya tenía una idea de lo que se avecinaba. Posó su vista en las heridas de Zaael que todavía no se cerraban por la humedad del ambiente, vio una vez más la cicatriz bajo su ala, se forzó a sí misma a imaginar que sus amigas estuviesen en una situación horrible en la que salgan gravemente heridas, se vio a ella misma sin poder hacer nada cuando a Rarity o a Twilight las derribara un enemigo desconocido y su mirada no surtiera efecto. Su respuesta hizo notar que tenía lo que hacía falta para completar su misión.

– He estado mucho tiempo escapando de las cosas que no me agradan, solo por ser egoísta, pero la bondad no muestra nada que se le parezca al egoísmo. Voy a hacer todo lo que me digas, quiero que me exijas al máximo si eso aumenta las posibilidades de que pueda ayudar a mis amigas cuando me necesiten.

– Bien – dijo Zaael asestándole un golpe a Fluttershy con tal fuerza que la dejó desmayada en el suelo con una delgada línea de sangre saliendo de la cabeza –. Ahora tendrás que hacer algo que no te agradará para nada – concluyó levantando a la pegaso y poniéndola sobre su hombro derecho –.

Zaael llevó a Fluttershy hasta la parte más profunda de la selva de Komodo, donde la abandonó. Se dio prisa para poder volver a su casa antes de que se hiciera de noche, por poco y no logra llegar en una pieza.

– Espero que lo logres – dijo recostándose en una de las paredes exteriores de su choza viendo el firmamento desde al claro en el que vivía.

**Estepas de los Yack colina de la carrera...**

Rainbow se encontraba de pie sintiendo la nieve caer con los ojs cerrados, disfrutaba un momento de descanso antes de ir a encontrarse con Amelie.

– ¿Admirando el paisaje? – inquiere de repente el alicornio apareciendo detrás de la pegaso –.

– Solo estoy pasando el rato – dijo disimulando la incomodidad en su tono de voz como una actriz profesional –.

– A mí también me gusta mucho contemplar la naturaleza de este lugar, no muchos se dan cuenta de su belleza oculta – comenta a la vez que hace un gesto para que ella se siente junto a él – Acércate.

– Bueeeno – responde con rostro indiferente –, pero solo un momento, ya se hace tar... – se tapa inmediatamente la boca con un casco al darse cuenta de lo que estaba soltando –.

– ¿Tarde? – pregunta el alicornio con una expresión de intriga – No creí que tuvieras prisa.

– So-solo es que estoy ansiosa por dar un paseo.

– Es una buena idea, te acompañaré por un rato.

La incomodidad de Rainbow Dash no podía ponerse peor, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era levantar sospechas, así que aceptó la propuesta del alicornio. Trató de sacar algún tema de conversación, pero nada le vino a la mente.

– "¿De qué podría hablar para distraerlo?" – se preguntaba a sí misma en sus pensamientos mientras sostenía una sonrisa cada vez peor disimulada – "¡Herraduras oxidadas, no me viene nada a la mente! … A la men... Ala... ¡Alas!" – fijó su mirada en las cicatrices en el costado del alicornio – Solo por curiosidad ¿Se puede saber qué le pasó a tus alas?

– Buena pregunta, es una de las razones por las que mi nombre fue borrado de la piedra de los antepasados Yack.

– Recuerdo esa piedra, tal y como si hubiese sido ayer – mostró una expresión melancólica –.

– Pero si tuviste que limpiarla esta mañana.

– ¡Oh, cielos ! – hace un facehoof al darse cuenta de que estaba actuando como Pinkie – Ahora estoy actuando como una loca con mala memoria.

**Al mismo tiempo, en un lugar muy lejano, en una cueva para ser exactos...**

Pinkie se encontraba con un traje de sirvienta limpiando con un plumero en la boca.

– ¡Ah... Aaahh … AAAAAtchiis! – estornuda Pinkie – Alguien debe estar hablando de mí en presencia de un alicornio anónimo con cicatrices en la espalda – se hizo notar el Pinkie sentido –.

**De vuelta en la estepa...**

– OK, eso fue raro – comentó Rainbow Dash ante el repentino cambio de escena –.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Nada, a nada. Mas bien quisiera saber un poco más sobre lo que pasó con tus alas.

– Bueno, ya todos saben que todas las cosas valiosas requieren alguna especie de sacrificio. Un gran conocimiento requiere sacrificar horas estudiando...

– ¡Y que lo digas!

– Una velocidad excepcional en el vuelo requiere una gran dedicación al entrenamiento.

– Ahora hablamos el mismo idioma – añadió Rainbow –.

– Pero para formar los elementos de la armonía hacían falta ciertos sacrificios que iban más allá de lo que muchos estarían dispuestos a hacer.

– ¿Cosas como sacrificar tus alas? – preguntó Rainbow con la voz temblorosa, porque ya sabía de antemano la respuesta –.

– Sí, cosas como esas, no te voy a explicar a detalle cómo es que se formaron esos tesoros, pero puedo decirte que los que participaron en su elaboración han recibido el mayor reconocimiento entre los Yacks, sus nombres ya no serán mencionados entre ellos.

– Hace tiempo me explicaste sobre ese honor que buscan con el anonimato.

– Estoy muy feliz de que me brindaran tal honor, aunque debo admitir que en ciertas ocasiones quisiera levantar vuelo – reconoce viendo las cicatrices en su espalda –. Pero, bueno, ya he hablado mucho de mí, solo puedo acompañarte hasta este punto – se detuvo de repente –.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – dice tragando saliva con esfuerzo –.

– Te has estado tomando muchos paseos a modo de entrenar, pero siempre te alejas hasta donde no te puedo ver, por eso digo que solo te acompañaré hasta este punto.

– ¿Porque respetas mi privacidad? – preguntó con la voz temblorosa por el riesgo que corría de que la descubrieran –.

– Te estás haciendo más inteligente, pero no sospecho nada malo acerca de ti. Confío plenamente en que harás lo correcto, cada uno recorre su camino a su manera.

– Pero estamos bien ¿verdad?

– Claro que sí, pero no olvides la razón por la que haces algo, porque esto puede cambiar si te olvidas del motivo principal y arruinar todo lo que hayas logrado. Vuelve cuando quieras, no necesitas inventar excusas, confiaré en ti como lo hago en la abuela Yack.

– Gra-gracias – responde con una mirada de culpa fija en el suelo para esconderla –. Se me hace tarde, nos veremos en la noche – se despide y sale volando –.

– Que los ancestros te protejan y den sabiduría para cumplir con tu propósito – dice en voz baja el alicornio –.

En poco tiempo llega Rainbow hasta donde la esperaba Amelie, quien estaba sentada sobre un poco de tierra que había limpiado de nieve empleándola para hacer unos pequeños ponies de nieve.

(diálogo entre los ponies de nieve con los que jugaba Amelie)...

– Oh, Amelie, hace mucho que no podemos hablar tranquilamente, esta misión casi acaba con lo que me queda de paciencia.

– No desesperes, mi querido Joseph, Yo estoy aquí para apoyarte en lo que necesites, si quieres puedes contármelo todo.

– ¡Pero qué feliz estoy de tener a una pony como tú como confidente, siempre que hablo contigo me siento más tranquilo y con fuerzas para continuar y ganar más medallas de honor!

– ¡Cest Fantastique, me gusta mucho verte feliz de que seas un pony tan honorable, Joseph!

– Tal vez soy valiente...

– ¡Muy valiente entre los ponies del mundo!

– Tal vez, pero hay algo que siempre me ha puesto muy nervioso para decirlo en público – declara el pony terrestre de nieve –.

– ¿Qué es, Joseph? Si no conozco nada que te asuste – responde la pegaso de nieve –.

– Es que es algo muy importante, pero tengo miedo de que no resulte como yo quisiera.

– Nunca te quitarás ese peso de encima si no lo intentas.

– Entonces lo diré.

– Sí, dilo, soy en quien más confías.

– Amelie... ¿Quieres convertirte en la señora Garret? – mientras la pegaso de verdad empuja un anillo de hielo del mismo tamaño de los personajes a la escena –... No sabía tu talla, por eso compré el más lujoso y caro que encontré en la joyería real.

– ¡Sí, si, si, si, mil veces SIIIIIIIIII! – se enfatizó la voz de Amelie mientras abrazaba los muñecos de nieve hasta destrozarlos y dar vueltas ilusionada, ilusión que duró poco al ver a Rainbow con una sonrisa pícara mientras giraba sobre su propio eje –.

(Fin del diálogo entre los ponies de nieve)...

– Ejem – aclara la garganta y trata de mantener la compostura, pero el rubor en sus mejillas no se podía ocultar –, es bueno verte otra vez.

– Sí – trataba Rainbow de ocultar su risa con un esfuerzo que solo le permitía soltar unos pequeños ronquidos entre frases –. Disculpa el retraso, esta vez fue un poco difícil escabullirme.

– Eso es de esperarse, no creo que haya sido tan buena idea reunirnos aquí a esta hora, pero es lo que tenemos. Mira – dice extendiéndole un sobre que traía bajo el ala derecha –, nuestro líder ya nos hizo llegar los ocho indultos adicionales que querías, quienes los posean podrán gozar de muchos privilegios después de este conflicto, uno es que no afrontará cargos por sus acciones pasadas contra el régimen.

– Todo parece en orden – comenta Rainbow haciendo como que lee los documentos, que en verdad le daba flojera leer algo que no se tratara de Daring Doo –, no me quejo – dijo al cerrar el sobre –.

– Ahora queda pendiente una cosa más, el Coronel Garret vendrá dentro de cuatro días. Tienes hasta entonces para alistar tus cosas, la próxima vez que nos veamos será en Cloudsdale, nadie sospecharía que una pegaso aparezca de repente en ese lugar.

– Eso es cierto, pero me dijeron que tendría que volver inmediatamente a Canterlot después de terminar con mi entrenamiento en las estepas.

– Puedes ser ingeniosa cuando te lo propones, idea un plan, una excusa o algo. Yo te esperaré en esa ciudad.

– Para que te ubique fácilmente, podrías ir a la posada "Herradura y Alas", es un lugar pequeño y poco frecuentado por conocidos.

– ¿Un bar de barrios bajos? – pregunta Amelie arqueando una ceja –.

– Sí, nadie que conozca podrá encontrarnos allí.

– Tu eres la experta, así que nos veremos en "Herradura y Alas" – se retira volteando después de dar unos pasos –... Por cierto, toma estos cuatro días para prepararte.

– ¿Prepararme? ¿Y para qué?

– Para lo que sea, querida, lo que sea – dijo con tono serio –.

– Eh, lo haré, no voy a decepcionarlos – exclamó haciendo saludo marcial con el casco –.

**Selva de Komodo...**

La pegaso más dócil de Ponyville despierta con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

– Vaya, no me esperaba algo tan duro como esto – mira a su alrededor cubriendo la parte de la cabeza que le dolía –. Este lugar no me es familiar, supongo que ahora tendré que arreglármelas para volver.

Vio otra vez a su alrededor y encontró una alforja bastante deteriorada, pero todavía útil, la tomó y leyó una nota escrita en una hoja con letra hecha a lo rápido –.

"_Pony, ahora tienes que aprender a sobrevivir, ya sabes tratar heridas y todo tipo de lesiones ajenas, pero ahora tienes que aprender a valerte por ti misma cuando eres tú la lesionada. Te dejé todo lo que necesitas para sobrevivir y algo extra, aprovecha lo que tienes._

_No sobrevivirás siendo amable en este entorno, pero tendrás que mostrar un tipo de bondad que nunca has tenido que practicar antes, espero buenos resultados de tu parte, de lo contrario haces inútiles los esfuerzos por instruirte en las ciencias de mi pueblo._

_Zaael._

_PD.: Voy a buscarte dentro de una semana, si sobrevives continuaremos con el verdadero entrenamiento."_

* * *

**_¿Logrará Fluttershy sobrevivir una semana entera en un lugar hostil como esa selva de Komodo?_**

**_¿Para qué debería prepararse Rainbow Dash?_**

**_¿Por qué rayos estaría Pinkie estaba trabajando como maid en una cueva?_**

**_¿Es el vestido de Rarity azul con negro o blanco con amarillo?_**

**_¿Se llevarían bien los ponies si establecieran contacto con el imperio de las llamas?_**

**_Respuestas a algunas de estas preguntas en el próximo capítulo..._**

* * *

_Old Grimie reportando._

_No soy muy bueno para decir cosas personales ni nada, por eso enumeraré una lista:_

_1\. Lamento tardar tanto, en especial si disfrutas de este fanfic. Estoy muy contento de ver que muchos lo están leyendo._

_2\. Seguiré con este y el otro que también estoy escribiendo, incluso podría animarme a uno de Starcraft (uno de mis juegos favoritos) o incluso un crossover, eso lo dejo a opinión pública._

_3\. Quiero agradecer mucho a quienes me dieron algunos consejos e hicieron consultas sobre estos fanfics, eso me anima mucho a continuar._

_5\. (POSIBLE SPOILER) El próximo capítulo termina con la parte de Rainbow y Fluttershy ¿a quién te gustaría ver después? porque ya tengo algo preparado para casi todo caso restante._

_4\. Hasta la próxima._

_6\. ¡PINKIE!, ¡NO DESORDENES MI LISTA, QUE POR ESO A TWILIGHT LE SALIERON MAL LOS MUFFINS Y DERPY CASI DESTROZA PONYVILLE!_


	6. OTRA FORMA DE DEMOSTRARLO

**Una vez en la vida**

**Cap. 6: Otra forma de demostrarlo**

Saludos estimados lectores, estoy muy emocionado por la quinta temporada, me costó un poco entenderlo, pero estoy viendo los episodios en inglés, por eso me di una pausa en los fics, pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a dar rienda suelta a la imaginación. Sin más qué decir:

**My Little Pony no es de mi propiedad, no hago este fanfic con ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**Selva de Komodo…**

Fluttershy estaba caminando con la cabeza agachada, manifestando su usual inseguridad al no haber afrontado antes una situación similar, un lugar en el que no podría sobrevivir siendo amable. Recordaba la nota que le dejó Zaael hace unas horas, le resultaba difícil figurarse en la mente la idea de mostrar bondad de una forma diferente, pero eso no la molestó mucho, porque anteriormente ya había aprendido con los breezies que hay más de una forma de mostrar bondad. Una nueva forma de practicar su elemento de la armonía le parecía una buena experiencia para asimilar, así que estaba atenta a lo que sucedería en adelante, pero eso no significaba que fuese a descuidar su integridad física, por lo que prefirió caminar a un ritmo moderado.

– Vaya, estos árboles no son como la mayoría – se hablaba a sí misma mientras palpaba los musgos que crecían en la corteza de un árbol que había sido devorado por una enredadera que solo dejó una forma de tronco vacío – , necesitaré un poco de esta corteza y algo del musgo para hacer una fogata más tarde, no creo que llegue antes del anochecer.

Mientras caminaba su mente divagaba sobre las posibilidades que tenía. Volar no era mala idea, excepto por las águilas arpía, esas bestias aladas razonaban menos que un grifo y siempre estaban a la busca de algo de carne para comer en sus nidos. Ir por las ramas de los frondosos árboles también tenía su atractivo, pero el tropezar con un nido sería muy difícil, peor aún sería que el movimiento entre las ramas causara suficientes vibraciones como para alertar a un depredador o insectos carnívoros, no era muy buena opción. Caminar en dirección Oeste era la mejor opción que se le presentaba, pero la frondosa selva no le iba a dejar fáciles las cosas a la hora de eludir a los depredadores terrestres.

La pegaso llegó hasta cierto árbol al casi caer la noche, era un bonito atardecer. Se sentó y apoyó en un árbol de extraña apariencia y estructura, lo golpeó ligeramente con uno de sus cascos y sintió un sonido hueco. Dicho descubrimiento hizo que se volteara y examinara detenidamente el epecímen. Encontró una marca de remoción de musgo y corteza, se trataba del mismo árbol que había visto al principio.

– Creo que ya estaba perdida antes de empezar – exclamó con una voz tenue mientras pisa con fuerza para desahogarse –, debí prestar más atención cuando me habló de orientación.

Se dio cuenta del fallo, pero la ubicación actual no era tanto el problema, sino que lo fue el golpeteo del casco contra el suelo lo que representaba una mayor equivocación. Se escuchó un gruñido, respiración pesada y se sintió un ambiente más pesado por el aliento putrefacto que emanaba de las mandíbulas de una mantícora.

Fluttershy pensó en las palabras que Zaael le dejó escritas y optó por emplear "la mirada", pero esto no fue efectivo, porque las cicatrices en el rostro de la bestia y las pupilas de un tono lechoso confirmaron sus sospechas.

– De todos los pobres animalitos que pude encontrarme en este sitio, tenía que encontrarme con uno que no puede ver – se lamentó Fluttershy, más por empatía hacia la mantícora que hacia sus propias circunstancias –… Si me alejo despacio – decía en voz baja a la vez que retrocedía –, no se dará cuenta…

Eso podría haber resultado bien, pero el crujido de una pequeña rama que pisó fue suficiente para hacer que la bestia volteara. En consecuencia, la mantícora asestó un tremendo golpe hacia el lugar donde estaba la rama, pero no llegó a tocar a la pony, pues ella rápidamente se elevó con sus alas y pudo esquivar el ataque, permaneció estática en el mismo punto al que había llegado para no hacer ruido al moverse, esta vez se armó un silencio por demás tenso.

Fluttershy no sabía cómo afrontar la situación. El sujeto no podía ver y "La mirada" sería inútil, su oído no era el más fino, pero parece saber usarlo bastante bien para hallar a sus presas, su olfato seguramente se vería afectado por estar tanto tiempo en un solo lugar con un aliento tan fuerte.

Pensó por un momento y se animó a moverse despacio sin tocar el suelo, volar a baja altura era una de sus especialidades. Una especialidad que nunca pensó le sería útil al punto de salvarle la vida.

– Solo un poco más – se animaba a sí misma –, solo un poco más y estaremos lejos para que la mantícora pueda descansar junto a sus… A-amigos descuartizados y huesos putrefactos?

Fluttershy observó horrorizada el panorama que se formó por causa de un animal de gran fuerza con la vista atrofiada y el corazón lleno de miedo y otras cosas negativas. Muchos de los cadáveres de animales que se veían en el lugar no eran las presas naturales de la bestia, habían sido mutilados por el simple hecho de pasar cerca de su territorio, varios cuerpos estaban simplemente abandonados por la zona, algunos ni si quiera habían sido probados, la mantícora no estaba matando para comer.

– Esto… esto es horrible – reconoció con lágrimas en los ojos –, son muchos animalitos, incluso… – tomó un buen respiro profundo cuando vio las orejas en descomposición de una liebre, lo cual le recordó a su querida mascota –, ¿Debería irme, o debería hacer algo?

Permaneció otro tanto pensando al respecto. Por un lado, podría retirarse para que la naturaleza tomara su curso y las cosas cambiaran tras un tiempo, pero por otro lado, ella era parte del equilibrio que se debería mantener, porque su deber como protectora de los animales también implica mantener el balance en su hábitat y no estaría cumpliendo con su deber si dejara a un animal fuera de control matando a otros sin necesidad.

Su amor por todas las formas de vida la hacía dudar respecto a la solución que se le estaba empezando a ocurrir, la forma de los Komodo. No estaba en Equestria, por lo que no podía esperar solucionar las cosas de la misma manera a la que estaba acostumbrada.

– ¡Cómo desearía que mis amigas estuviesen a mi lado, necesito que alguien me diga qué puedo hacer!

Se lamentó por no tener a sus mayores apoyos junto a ella cuando más las necesitaba, por un momento se sintió abandonada, incluso traicionada por su propia persona. Por su mente pasó la que, a su parecer, sería la peor de las ideas que podría ocurrírsele.

**Estepas de los Yacks, Yurta del alicornio anónimo, cuatro días después…**

A la entrada de la yurta se encontraba el alicornio bebiendo un poco de sopa con la abuela Yack, se tomó un poco de tiempo para ver los primeros copos de nieve antes del ocaso y tomó la palabra con un tono ligeramente melancólico.

– ¿Recuerdas a tu amigo el bisonte?

– Un poco, era testarudo, pero tenía que serlo para que lo escucharan.

– Sí, no debió ser fácil para él ser uno de los más pequeños en su manada.

– Pero su autoestima mejoró bastante cuando fue por Appleloosa, los ponies no le veían para nada pequeño.

– Y la fiesta que le organizaron por ayudar con la represa fue en serio única – destacó el alicornio con una ligera risa – ¡nunca en mi vida había visto a alguien que se embriagara tan rápido con la sidra!

– Fue una buena época, los años pasan volando…

– ¿Los años? – levantó una ceja –, pero si eso pasó el año pasado.

– Creo que te estás haciendo senil, pequeñito.

– ¿Senil, yo? Yo no tengo que ponerme bolsas de agua caliente para dormir.

– Tu no te enfermas, eso no es justo – respondió la anciana riéndose –.

El momento fue interrumpido por una presencia que se hizo sentir por una ligera ventisca que llamó la atención de ambos por su contenido fuera de la explicación física, pero presente de todas formas. Una silueta estaba acercándose al campamento, la figura se hizo diferenciar cuando los colores múltiples de la melena de la pegaso se pudieron distinguir de entre al planco de la nieve que se vaíe manchado por el tono naranja de lo últimos rayos del sol.

El alicornio rápidamente corrió hacia Rainbow para socorrerla, algo no andaba bien.

– ¡Rainbow, dime cuántos cascos ves! – le reclamó poniendo su casco derecho frente a ella cuando la alcanzó –.

– No me molestes – respondió sin levantar la mirada ni cambiar la expresión de su rostro para alejarse cojeando hacia su yurta –.

– Eso no es lo que Rainbow Dash diría – le replicó siguiéndola –, tu no eres una chica aburrida.

– Eso no importa, déjame sola por ahora.

– Lo haré, pero primero tienes que decirme que vas a estar bien. Algo dentro de mí me está diciendo que algo malo puede pasar.

– Estaré bien, solo déjame sola por un momento.

– ¡Rainbow, quiero que me prometas que te vas a poner bien!

No recibió respuesta alguna, vio a su discípula entrando en su yurta como si no hubiese escuchado nada.

– Algo pasa con esa pony, no puedo dejarlo así…

Por alguna razón, empezó a indagar, siguió el mismo camino por el que pudo distinguir las huellas de la pegaso de melena multicolor con la intención de hallar algún indicio de lo que estaba pasando, no era normal que su nueva amiga apareciera con un semblante tan bajo.

Su rastreo no parecía dar frutos, solo encontró huellas por un largo tramo, hasta que en cierto punto las huellas eran ya bastante borrosas, tres excepto una, la marca de uno de los cascos delanteros no se veía igual a las demás.

– Lo importante no siempre es saber el lugar sino la acción – declaró mientras acercaba un poco de la nieve del rastro a su rostro para analizarla mejor –… Esto, puede ser la explicación de todo – dijo entrecerrando los ojos al distinguir algo fuera de lo común y sentir una esencia que desearía nunca haber conocido en el pasado –… Rainbow, seguramente tendrás que llevar en tus hombros una de las cargas más pesadas que existen – lamentó –.

Tras una hora de caminata para confirmar sus sospechas, el alicornio se encontró con otra figura, casi como si le hubiese estado esperando por un buen rato en el mismo sitio.

– Ha tardado un poco, pero veo que no es de los que decepcionan – comentó el pony terrestre con un parche en el ojo –.

– Gracias por el cumplido – respondió el alicornio –, pero no estoy aquí para que me den halagos y cosas como esas, estoy buscando algo.

– Supongo que está hablando conmigo porque sospecha que puede hallar una respuesta acerca de la señorita Dash.

– Supones bien, jovencito, pero me temo que las cosas pueden ir más allá de lo que puedes manejar – dijo adoptando posición de ataque –.

– No hace falta que adopte esa postura frente a mí, yo no represento una amenaza para usted ni para nadie, solo puedo ser considerado de esa manera contra acciones que requieran una respuesta para proteger mi integridad física o la de mis subordinados.

– Palabras elegantes, pero no desvían mi atención. Dime lo que le pasó a mi amiga o tendrás que proteger tu integridad física – amenazó – .

– Tan solo digamos que la élite no resultó ser lo suficientemente bien preparada para hacernos frente, al menos no todos, la capitán resultó ser bastante difícil.

– Eso ya me dio bastante información ¿entiendes lo fácil que me pones las cosas a la hora de interrogarte?

– Un interrogatorio tiene por objetivo conseguir información útil, estoy cooperando, no debería sentirse enojado por mi cooperación.

– "Intrigado" es el término, diría yo – aclaró el alicornio sin dejar su posición de ataque –.

– Como sea, ya tiene su información, espero sea suficiente para dejarme ir y atender otros asuntos.

– ¿Tienes cosas más importantes qué hacer?

– Eso es cierto, pero me refería a cosas que usted tiene por hacer.

– Debo pensar que el dejarme ir así como así pondría en riesgo cualquier cosa que planeen hacer.

– Si algo me importa, eso es la seguridad de mis subordinados, no la causa que en verdad no nos pertenece.

– Entiendo – responde el alicornio dejando su postura inicial –, voy a encargarme del resto, pero no esperes que me muestre indulgente con ustedes ni su bando.

– ¿Bando? Creo que no ha entendido bien, señor. Nosotros no sabemos de bandos, solo estamos tratando de sobrevivir, lo que otros buscan es irrelevante para quienes solo quieren vivir tranquilos.

– Entonces busca esa vida tranquila con los tuyos, nosotros haremos lo nuestro.

– Haremos lo necesario para sobrevivir, solo que todavía no podemos desaparecer con tanta facilidad, hay mucho en juego como para quedarnos de cascos cruzados.

– Con eso me basta, solo intenta no involucrarte demasiado, ese es el error que yo cometí hace mucho tiempo – advirtió viendo las cicatrices en sus costados –, cuando llegas a cierto punto… No puedes hacer más que avanzar y dejar que tus acciones anteriores te controlen.

– Entiendo perfectamente ese límite, señor, y estoy dispuesto a cruzarlo si es necesario.

– Entonces… Tu ojo es como lo que llevo en los costados.

– En cierta forma, nos veremos , espero que en mejores circunstancias – se despidió volteando para retirarse lentamente –.

– Buenas noches, ¡JOVEN GARRET!

El joven oficial se retiró fingiendo no haber escuchado su apellido, el alicornio se fue por su lado para volver al poblado de los Yack.

Al llegar dirigió su mirada hacia la yurta donde se encontraba la abuela Yack durmiendo, lo había estado esperando. Después de ayudar a la anciana a entrar y arroparla en su cama, se dirigió hacia la yurta de su discípula, donde fue recibido con un proyectil poco común.

– ¿De dónde sacaste ese peluche de tortuga? – inquirió el alicornio –.

– ¡Te dije que quería estar sola!

– Eso no cambia las cosas – respondió con tono calmado –, pero tus acciones tampoco son justificadas por lo que buscas.

– ¡No busco nada, NADA!

– Eso no explica lo que encontré en las afueras del pueblo.

– Tu… Tu fuiste hasta...?

– Lo que encontré… A quien encontré, me dijo lo que necesitaba saber para empezar a actuar.

– Entonces ¿ya sabes lo que está pasando?

– No todo, pero se lo que necesito saber. Quisiera quedarme a averiguar lo que sabes y lo que planeas hacer, pero estaré muy ocupado como para poder ayudarte. Mañana deberás partir para Canterlot, las cosas están cambiando mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba, por eso es bueno que hayas aprendido lo necesario a esa velocidad que siempre tienes.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– A que no tendrás mucho tiempo para reponerte, pero te has ganado mi respeto… Por cierto, creo que al final de todo, vas a estar bien.

– ¿Bien? ¡Cómo voy a estar bien si ahora estoy devastada!

– Salúdame a tu amigo cuando lo veas, confío en ese sujeto porque su padre fue un amigo muy cercano…

Al día siguiente, el alicornio veía junto a la abuela Yack el tren que se alejaba con su pasajera desde una colina nevada.

– ¿Ya despachaste ese mensajero?

– Sí, los cuervos con buenos para hacer llegar las cartas.

– Al menos ahora sabemos hacia dónde va.

– Solo en parte, pero pronto tendremos más noticias de ella.

– Me alegra, es una buena chica, a las buenas chicas siempre les gusta mi sopa.

– La sopa de los Yack es siempre la preferida de los de buen corazón… Pero – suspiró –, me temo que un buen corazón puede ser corrompido si no tiene apoyo.

– ¿Estás metiendo tus cascos en donde no te llaman?

– No es eso, yo no me voy a meter en lo que no me incumbe. Tengo cosas muy importantes qué hacer.

– ¿Eso tiene algo que ver con lo que encontraste anoche? – inquiere la anciana con un tono obvio –.

– ¿Alguna vez te dije que sueles hablar como si estuvieras interrogando a alguien?

– Cosas que no se olvidan, no cambies el tema, no tengo mucho tiempo.

– Bueno… – empezó a explicar con un tono más bajo tras escuchar a su mejor amiga aceptando sus últimos días – Esa noche encontré rastros de sangre en la nieve, en una de las pisadas de Rainbow. No era suya, porque no vi que estuviese herida, habían señales de que cojeaba de ese mismo lado, por eso creo que tuvo que hacer algo por lo que nunca se perdonará a sí misma.

– Su elemento es la Lealtad, seguramente lo hizo por la misma razón que tú lo harías.

– Seguramente, por eso me siento en parte responsable por la decisión que tomó.

– Ella tomó la decisión correcta. Anoche me asomé un poco y pude ver dentro de su yurta, ella tenía algo diferente.

– ¿Algo diferente?

– Sí, su Cutie Mark ya no era la misma, la primera vez que la vi tenía un trueno de tres colores saliendo de una nube, pero anoche tenía todo cubierto por un borde de color bronce. Una Cutie Mark no cambia en los ponies por simple azar.

– Eso me hace sentir peor, tendrá que soportar algo que nadie debería.

– ¿No habría sido mejor despedirse de ella? – le preguntó la abuela al alicornio tratando de cambiar de tema –.

– Eso solo lo habría hecho más confuso para la pequeña, es valiente y todo, pero también es un poco inocente. No podría lidiar con todo de golpe.

– ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan considerado con las niñas?

– Desde… – se toma un momento para pensar sus siguientes palabras – que te conocí.

– No es justo, tuviste mucho tiempo para pensar tus respuestas.

– Eso es porque siempre serás la misma ternera juguetona que conocí en la estepa, siempre tratando de adelantarme…

**Selva de Komodo…**

Fluttershy estaba sentada al pie de un árbol, le costó mucho, pero finalmente había terminado de preparar un veneno lo suficientemente fuerte como para cumplir con su deber.

– No puedo creer que hiciera esta cosa – de decía a sí misma en forma de reproche –, creí que no había prestado atención cuando me enseñó a hacer venenos, pero las cosas simples y buenas pueden mezclarse para hacer algo complicado y peligroso.

– ¿Algo bueno puede hacer algo malo? – la sorprendió Zoe, la sobrina de Zaael –.

– ¡¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?! – preguntó todavía exaltada por la impresión –.

– Es que estás cerca de la casa de mi abuelo – respondió señalando una cabaña abandonada –.

– ¿Y no te da miedo estar tan lejos de tu casa?

– Es lejos, pero estoy acostumbrada a viajar mucho, mis padres caminaban días enteros para encontrar comida. Recuerdo cuando me perdí en un lugar muy denso y lleno de arbustos venenosos que hacían dar mucha comezón, mi mamá me jalaba de la cola siempre que me alejaba de ella y de papá, se cansaba de cargarme y…. Mphmmmgmugmmm – balbuceaba cuando Fluttershy le tapó la boca con un casco y una sonrisa nostálgica –.

– Lo siento… Jeje, pero me recuerdas a una amiga que tengo en Ponyville, habla mucho como tú y es muy divertida.

– Yo también puedo ser muy divertida – agregó quitándose el casco de la boca –, me sé muchos chistes y juegos, siempre quiero ayudar con las fiestas de la reunión familiar, pero no me dejan por el incidente de los cuchillos de hace dos años…

– ¿Cuchillos? Mejor no pregunto, no quiero incomodarte, pero ahora tengo un deber qué cumplir y no me siento muy animada para hacerlo, así que sería bueno que te fueras a tu casa para que no te pase nada malo.

– Entonces la compañía puede hacerte falta, cuando uno está solo se desanima.

– No creo que sea bueno en este momento – explicó mientras terminaba de preparar la pócima en la que estaba trabajando –, aprecio mucho tus buenas intenciones, pero puede pasar algo malo y no quiero que te pase a ti.

– Entonces será mejor que te acompañe, estaré más segura junto a alguien que aprendió de mi tío. Además, siempre me han dicho que no hay que dejar solo a alguien que no se siente animado, si se lo deja solo se puede deprimir.

– ¿Deprimir? Eres muy considerada, pero tengo que terminar esto lo más pronto posible, vas con tu abuelo podré terminar antes, tu abuelo debe estar esperándote.

– No lo creo, mi papá se lo comió cuando falleció.

… Se escucha el graznido de un cuervo.

Fluttershy se quedó con una poker face por un rato, luego recobró la compostura sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y se retiró despidiéndose de forma amable para recorrer un buen trayecto hasta la morada de la bestia. Zoe se quedó como si nada estuviese pasando, pues a los Komodos no les viene natural sentir cosas como el remordimiento, pues una gran parte de su dieta consiste en carroña.

La pegaso se aproximó lo más que pudo a la entrada de la guarida de la mantícora, esperó hasta que se fuera a patrullar la zona, acción que le llevaba a una gran frustración por la falta de la vista. Esto le daría más tiempo a Fluttershy para poner las cosas en su lugar.

Cubrió su rostro con un poco de fango, eso bloqueó su olfato dificultándole la respiración y entró en la guarida de la bestia, depositó un poco de la pócima que preparó encima de unos cuantos huesos en el interior de la guarida de la bestia, el olor de la sustancia era tan intenso que casi la deja en el suelo. Esparció el líquido por puntos estratégicos de la guarida. La sustancia se convertía en un sedante muy efectivo a medida que pasaba el tiempo, por eso Fluttershy apresuró el paso al empezar al sentir los efectos del sedante.

Su plan consistía en dejar el sedante en la guarida de la mantícora, la intensidad aumentaría con la evaporación del líquido y se quedaría dormida, el efecto sería suficiente para hacer que la bestia se quedara dormida.

Su plan no era demasiado complicado, solo lo fue encontrar los ingredientes adecuados, o al menos eso pensó antes de que se topara con la mantícora mientras buscaba la entrada a su guarida. Había dejado los cuerpos de sus más recientes víctimas en las cercanías, estaba buscando reposo, pero al sentir la presencia de la pegaso sus instintos se activaron otra vez.

Intentó asestarle un golpe con su garra derecha, también intentó usar su cola con aguijón venenoso, pero su objetivo no se quedaba quieta, el miedo la hacía escapar de la forma que fuese posible. Los constantes ataques fueron disminuyendo en frecuencia, lo mismo pasaba con Fluttershy, quien estaba sintiendo que la cubierta de fango ya no bloqueaba bien los efectos del sedante que se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Ambos empezaron a tambalear, Fluttershy cayó primero, luego la mantícora cayó haciendo un gran, pero inútil, esfuerzo por alejarse del lugar. La pony miró fijamente a la mantícora, se estaba quedando dormida.

– Es bueno saber que no sufrirás, esto no es tan malo – empieza a soltar una lágrima –, solo hubiera querido despedirme una vez más de Angel y mis otros amigos animales, también de mis amigas ponies.

Su llanto estaba acompañado con la sensación tenue de la vegetación sobre la que estaba recostada. A su alrededor había un fuerte olor a muerte, pero también había cierta satisfacción en lo que estaba haciendo, con su sacrificio pondría fin a un peligro.

Ahora que empezaba a aceptar lo aparentemente inevitable es que siente una fuerte punzada en la espalda.

– ¡DESPIERTA! – le gritó Zaael levantándola de una pata – Eres una inútil si no puedes hacer una tarea básica como guardián de la fauna.

El Komodo se llevó a la pegaso hasta su choza a toda prisa, lo hizo sin delicadeza alguna, lo que causó que Fluttershy llegara hasta el lugar en cuestión con varios rasguños y uno que otro moretón. Tardó más de dos horas, pero recobró la conciencia a tiempo para la cena, unas algas cocidas junto a una fogata, el Komodo se las acercó en un cuenco de madera apenas la vio abriendo los ojos.

– Come, esto subirá la presión en tu cuerpo y te recuperarás.

– ¿Me salvaste?

– Cumplo con lo que prometí. No te muevas mucho para comer, tuve que inyectarte un antídoto para el sedante que hiciste.

– Gra-gracias – dijo la pegaso viendo la herida que todavía no cerraba en su espalda –, no sé qué es lo que hubiera hecho.

– Habrías muerto, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, tienes que recuperarte para irte lo más pronto posible.

– Pero creí que todavía iba a aprender otras cosas… A menos que me haya equivocado.

– Eso no importa ahora, concéntrate en la recuperación.

– ¿Pasó algo malo? ¿hice algo malo? Em… Solo espero no haberlo decepcionado, señor de Komodo.

– No te distraigas con esas cosas, tienes que recuperarte para ir de nuevo hacia Canterlot.

– Está bien…

Fueron dos días incómodos hasta que Fluttershy se recuperara, no se animaba a dirigirle la palabra a Zaael por miedo a haberlo defraudado, estaba agradecida, pero también se sentía mal consigo misma por no haber llenado las expectativas que tenían de ella. Zoe se despidió y se quedó cuidando la morada de su tío mientras preparaba las cosas de Fluttershy para ser enviadas en otro momento. El maestro y la pegaso se encontraban en la entrada de la Selva de Komodo, donde se sentaron para esperar al pony mensajero.

– Has aprendido mucho – comenzó a hablarle Zaael tras diez minutos de silencio –, solo debes trabajar un poco más en tu determinación de ayudar a otros.

– B-bueno… Trabajaré en eso – respondió tímidamente –.

– Hace mucho aprendí a ser un Komodo de verdad – confesaba Zaael cambiando la expresión seria por una de alivio –, entendí que hacer algo bueno por unos puede significar algo malo para otros. Me enteré por Zoe de lo que estabas haciendo.

– ¿Hablas de lo que iba a hacer con la mantícora?

– Dime ¿qué tenías en mente?

– Yo… Vi que estaba haciendo mucho daño a otros animales, se había salido de control, aún me siento mal por lo que hice, pero dentro de mí siento que hice lo más bondadoso al acabar con su desdicha.

– Esa fue una forma de demostrar piedad, aprendiste algo más.

– Sí, hay cargas que debes llevar para proteger a los demás.

– Bien… Se me va a hacer tarde – se levantó el Komodo –. Tengo que ir a otro lugar, solo quiero decirte que no has hecho nada malo, mira tu costado tendrás prueba de que digo la verdad.

El Komodo se retiró sin siquiera decir adiós. Fluttershy, por su parte, estaba casi e shock por ver que una de las mariposas de su Cutie Mark había cambiado de un color rosa a uno verde. Dicho cambio la impresionó tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando Zaael se había retirado.

**Estepas, yurta de la abuela Yack, un mes después…**

Un alicornio estaba observando el lecho vacío de su mejor amiga, la que en vida fue una de las que ameritaban borrar su propio nombre de entre los que estaban en la Piedra de los Antepasados.

– No importa el tiempo que haya pasado – se despedía –, para mí siempre serás esa dulce ternerita que conocí en la estepa. Ya cumplí con lo que prometí a Celestia, ahora puedo seguir y hacerme cargo de una cosa más. Por cierto, el nombre de Rainbow está escrito junto al tuyo en la Piedra de los Antepasados. Tu nombre fue tachado, no podría estar más orgulloso de lo que pudiste lograr, mi mejor amiga.

Tomó las provisiones que pudo y se dirigió hacia un lugar lejano, todavía le quedaba algo por hacer.


	7. OTRAS COSTUMBRES

**Una vez en la vida**

**Cap. 6: OTRAS COSTUMBRES  
**

Buenas, estoy contento de ver que muchos han leído este fic, eso me anima a continuar.

También lamento la tardanza a la entrega de los caps, es principalmente por un problema que acabó matando a mi ordenador, creo que es buena forma de estrenar equipo.

Sin más qué decir:

* * *

**My Little Pony no es de mi propiedad, no hago este fanfic con ánimos de lucro.**

**Estación de trenes…**

Un grifo estaba sentado en una de las bancas esperando la llegada que previamente fue anunciada con la misiva que la princesa Celestia le había hecho llegar a uno de los maestros más renombrados de la zona.

La espera lo tenía en la inseguridad de la llegada puntual que le habría gustado anunciar a su maestro, pero eso tendría que dejarse para otra oportunidad.

– Sea quien sea no vendrá a tiempo, los ponies no son muy puntuales – replicaba el grifo hacia los cuatro vientos –, si no llega en cinco minutos me voy.

**Quince minutos más tarde…**

El tren llega a la estación, se abren las puertas de múltiples vagones, de donde salen varios ponies, grifos y minotauros. De entre ellos se destaca una alicornio lavanda, busca con la mirada y llama a un bebé dragón por su nombre con todas sus fuerzas, entonces se acerca al grifo que pudo reconocer por una fotografía que le facilitaron en una carta.

– Buenos días ¿es usted Grifu… Gruffi… – no podía pronunciar el nombre a pesar de haber practicado en el viaje –.

– Mademoiselle Twilight Sparkle, supongo.

– Solo Twilight – sonríe alegre –, vine por encargo de la princesa Celestia, él – agregó señalando a Spike, quien jalaba unas maletas – es Spike, también viene por encargo de la princesa Celestia buscando a un maestro.

– Supongo que la espera valió la pena, es un honor tener a una princesa de Equestria y a un noble entre nosotros.

– ¿Noble? – inquirió Spike – Yo no soy un noble, solo soy un bebé dragón.

– Por favor no bromee conmigo, majestad, soy su humilde siervo – declaró haciendo una reverencia –, solo debe ordenar algo para que yo con gusto lo haga.

– No hace falta que sea tan formal, señor – corrigió Twilight –, nos gustaría que nos indicara por dónde debemos ir…

– ¡No! – interrumpió levantando una garra – en presencia de un noble dragón no hay orden ajena que valga, me disculpo, pero solo puedo obedecer si monsieur Spike lo ordena.

– Discúlpanos un momento, por favor – se excusó Twilight jalando de repente a Spike a unos pasos de distancia del grifo –.

– ¿Qué pasa Twi? Ese grifo parece estar loco, no quiere obedecer a una princesa.

– Supongo que la cultura de este sitio es diferente… Mira, ¿no te parece un poco extraña la decoración?

En eso, Spike mira con más detenimiento el entorno. Una fuente de dragones, estatuas de dragones, Cuadros de dragones colgados en diferentes lugares, jardines con arreglos en forma de dragón, incluso estatuas que representaban a artistas esculpiendo dragones en la piedra.

– OK, creo que les agradan mucho los dragones.

– No solo eso, dijo que eres un noble por ser un dragón, parece que aquí los dragones son muy influyentes y son los que mandan, tu solo pídele a Pierre que nos lleve hasta donde está el maestro y yo los sigo para guardar las apariencias.

– ¿Está todo bien con su dama de compañía, monsieur Spike? – interrumpió el grifo –.

– Eh… Sí, todo está bien. Twilight solo me estaba diciendo… Lo mucho que le gustaría venir a este lugar de vacaciones, a mí también me parece un lugar muy bueno para descansar.

– En eso no hay duda, el castillo de Bluegem City es el mejor lugar para que un dragón de su altura pueda cultivar su persona en diversas artes y ciencias, es el santuario para los grandes pensadores y del saber, también la arena donde entrenan los más selectos guerreros. Por favor dígame hacia dónde quiere ir para que le muestre algo que le guste.

– Emm, creo que el viaje me dio mucha hambre, primero vayamos a comer algo, luego podríamos ir a ver al maestro.

– Con mucho gusto, sígame por favor, le mostraré un sitio donde puede encontrar joyas de todo tipo para su paladar.

Spike dio unos pasos y volteó para ver a Twilight, quien solo estaba caminando. Con un gesto de cabeza le señaló las maletas haciendo una mirada que decía "llévalas", no le quedó otra más que hacerle caso para salvar las apariencias, y se puso a levitar las maletas, ante lo cual Pierre se apresuró a dar una palmada en el cuerno de Twilight para que hiciera caer las maletas, lo cual se vio como la típica escena en que alguien corrige a un niño con una palmada en la mano.

– Me disculpo por mi atrevimiento, pero en Bluegem City no se permite el uso de esa clase de poderes, aquí nos valemos que lo que tenemos pegado al cuerpo para cumplir con nuestras funciones.

– ¿O sea que tengo que cargar estas cosas yo sola? – replicó la princesa de la amistad –.

– Lo siento mucho, pero así debe ser. En Bluegem City se respeta hasta en lo mínimo lo que ordene un dragón, no es un lugar para cuestionarlos.

– Se ve que los respetan mucho.

– Y lo hacemos con justa razón, continuemos, no sería bueno hacer esperar a monsieur Spike.

Siguieron al grifo por una serie de callejones labrados en mármol y otros materiales lujosos, adornados con molduras de dragones y águilas, luego llegaron a una calle realmente amplia y bien iluminada, se encontraban grupos de estudio cerca de una fuente rectangular de gran extensión que se ubicaba en el centro exacto de la calle principal, algunos individuos discutían sobre matemáticas, otros sobre el empleo de las lenguas antiguas, había grupos que debatían cosas banales como la política y filosofía o hasta cosas imperativas como la receta del muffin perfecto.

Lo más curioso era que uno de los ponies en la audiencia en uno de esos debates se caracterizaba por tener una melena rubia y una mirada graciosa, fruncía el ceño cada vez que escuchaba algo que no le parecía tener sentido.

– Principiantes – se decía para sus adentros –, no todo puede depender de la distribución de los ingredientes, también hay que tomar en cuenta la intensidad con que se mezclan, esto cambia según la distribución de las proporciones – observaba con los cascos cruzados como lo haría un experto al escuchar algo equivocado –.

– ¡Hola Derpy! – la interrumpe el dragón de cresta verde mientras estaba acercándose con una Twilight exhausta por empujar las maletas –.

– Eh, hola Spike, Princesa Twilight – dice esto último haciendo una reverencia –, me alegra verlos, en este lugar se aprende mucho sobre todo.

– ¿Estás… Uf, aprendiendo sobre los muffins? – pregunta Twilight luchando por respirar –.

– Bueno, en verdad estoy aprendiendo mucho sobre otras cosas, como las teorías del viaje espacio/tiempo y multiuniversos, pero no hay nada nuevo sobre los muffins, la mayoría no se ha informado lo suficiente.

– Eso me parece raro, esos ponies parecen ser muy dados a la lectura.

– Leen mucho, pero eso no les enseña lo mismo que la práctica.

– Supongo que lo pragmático tiene sus ventajas... lo siento – se disculpó al ver que Spike se estaba dejando manejar por el aroma de unas gemas calentadas en un horno –, creo que Spike ya tiene planes, nos veremos en otra oportunidad.

– Sería bueno, princesa.

Tras empujar unos metros más las maletas, Twilight llegó hasta la cafetería donde se encontraban Pierre y Spike.

– Nos tomamos la libertad de ordenar una malteada con avena extra para que pueda acompañar su heno, princesa Sparkle – la informó el grifo –.

– Sí, Twi, debes estar cansada por haber empujado esas maletas todo el trayecto, por eso esta vez invito yo – dijo mientras buscaba entre sus escamas, lo cual no tuvo éxito – … Esto, ¿me podrías prestar algunos bits, por favor?

– Sigues siendo el mismo dragón inocente y de buen corazón que recuerdo – respondió con una risita mientras sacaba los bits y se los ponía en la garra –… Espera, es muy difícil hacer esto con la boca.

Le costó un poco de trabajo, pero finalmente pudieron pagar la cuenta. Nuevamente tomaron el rumbo inicial, spike se empezaba a sentir mal por ver a Twilight empujando las maletas; no se esperaba que las costumbres fuesen tan diferentes a las de Equestria.

Una vez frente a una mansión de grandes proporciones, los dos se quedaron boquiabiertos, no podían creerlo cuando Pierre les explicó que se trataba de la residencia de uno de los más iluminados residentes.

– ¡Pero si es más grande que el castillo de la princesa Celestia!

La princesa de la amistad no paraba de sorprenderse cuando empezó el tour por el castillo-mansión. Spike estaba más admirado por los cuadros que contenían escenas de dragones en batallas de proporciones épicas dentro de marcos épicamente grandes. Estaban en un lugar que tenía todo en tamaño extra grande.

Hasta cierto punto, Pierre los invitó a tomar asiento en una mesa de banquetes similar a las que vieron en cortes elitistas, entonces los dejó para llamar a su amo.

– Ruego me disculpen, pero mi señor debe estar sumergido en sus investigaciones, por tanto deberé ausentarme para llamarlo – hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse –.

– Gracias por tomarte la molestia – respondió Twilight –, estaremos esperando.

El grifo se retiró, no se dio cuenta de que dejó la puerta entreabierta y se podía escuchar lo que decía tras ésta.

– ¡HEY, TE BUSCAN!

– ¡QUIÉNES!

– LOS QUE TE MANDA LA PRINCESA EQUINA DE EQUESTRIA.

– NO RECUERDO TAL COSA.

– ¡MÁS TE VALE QUE LO HAGAS PRONTO, PORQUE TE ESTÁN ESPERANDO A LA MESA!

– ¿LA QUE ME GUSTA O LA GRANDE?

– LA GRANDE, VEN DE UNA VEZ.

– OK, PERO ESTA NOCHE ME HACES EL POSTRE QUE ME GUSTA.

Unos momentos después, el grifo vuelve a aparecer.

– Mi amo los recibirá pronto, yo tengo otros asuntos qué atender, espero volver a verlos pronto.

Con eso, el grifo se retira, los visitantes trataron de contener la risa hasta tener la certeza de que Pierre se había retirado.

– ¡JAJAJA! – se reía el dragón – No puedo creer que le hable de esa forma a su amo.

– Ni yo, ¿oíste lo que le dijo? Parecía como si ni siquiera se supiera el nombre de su jefe.

– Creo que debe ser un gran sujeto si su sirviente le tiene tanta confianza – reconoce limpiándose una lágrima –.

– Bueno, – añadió Twilight recuperando la compostura –, me hacía falta reír un poco, estos días he estado bajo mucha presión.

– ¿Problemas con la biblioteca?

– No tanto, se lo dejé por encargo a Trixie, ella podrá manejarlo bien – En ese mismo momento la gran y poderosa Trixie estaba siendo atacada por un búho –, pero me habría gustado empacar más de mis libros.

– No te preocupes, de seguro que en Bluegem City tienen alguno que otro libro nuevo e interesante, Pierre nos dijo que este es un santuario del saber, eso debe significar más de una biblioteca, o incluso una biblioteca gigante – dice Spike abriendo sus brazos para expresar su punto –.

– Y no se equivoca, joven Spike – interrumpe un dragón alado rojo con dos cuernos y una barba que le llegaba a la cintura –. Bluegem City es poco conocida por los ignorantes; y se caracteriza por tener un gran repertorio de conocimiento, pero la sabiduría dependerá de los que estén estudiando, no de lo que estén estudiando.

– Esa fue una buena presentación – aplaudió la alicornio con los cascos, más por oír del repertorio de conocimiento –. Me da mucho gusto que nos veamos por primera vez, somos la princesa Twilight Sparkle y Spike.

– Mmm – empieza a cavilar el dragón –, ¿Cuál es la princesa y cuál Spike?

Los dos invitados intercambian una mirada incómoda por no saber si se trataba de una broma lo que había dicho el dragón rojo.

– Yo soy la princesa Twilight Sparkle, un gusto conocerlo.

– Supongo que yo soy Spike – aclara el dragón –, porque no soy una princesa.

– Magnífico, un dragón y una princesa bajo mi tutela, eso me hace sentir muy halagado por la princesa Celestia… Quisiera hablar con ustedes y conocerlos un poco más, pero esta mesa no me agrada mucho, mejor vayamos a un lugar más cómodo.

En poco tiempo acabaron en una cocina, sentado a la misma mesa que ocupaba el chef cuando preparaba la cena, lo cual hacía mientras conversaban los tres.

– Este lugar me gusta mucho más que esos salones enormes con demasiado espacio, eso no iguala al placer de oler la comida mientras se prepara.

– Me parece que usted disfruta mucho de las cosas simples de la vida.

– Gracias por el cumplido, princesa Sparkle.

– No es nada… – se pone dudosa por no saber el nombre de su anfitrión – Disculpe.

– Soy yo quien tiene que disculparse por no presentarme de manera adecuada, puedes llamarme Arquímedes, soy un dragón y estoy asignado a entrenar a este muchachote – dijo despeinando la cresta de Spike – y para darte algo de educación extra superior.

– ¡En serio! – dijeron ambos, una con una sonrisa y el otro con cierto desagrado –.

– Claro, solo que para uno será peor de lo que se imagina – ambos invitados tragaron saliva –, pero no se preocupen, todo obstáculo se puede superar con esfuerzo, mejor les muestro.

Más tarde, ese mismo día, los tres estaban en frente de un edificio mucho más grande que la mansión del dragón.

– Esta – explicó Arquímedes – es la biblioteca de Bluegem City, es la única permitida, por eso no tenemos estantes privados, pero puedes tomar prestados los libros que quieras… ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Sparkle?

Twilight estaba temblando como si estuviese a punto de tener un ataque epiléptico, pero acabó botando espuma por la boca y desplomándose en el suelo al atravesar las puertas y ver más de catorce pisos con tres niveles cada uno de estantes para libros, libros de todos los tamaños y colores. Más fue su ilusión al no poder distinguir el fondo de la biblioteca a simple vista, ya que para hacerlo se necesitaba de una lente amplificadora.

Cuando la despertaron se incorporó a toda prisa y se puso a explorar emocionada los estantes, le fue muy fácil ignorar a los demás.

– ¿Ella es siempre así?

– Déjela, no siempre ve algo que la emocione tanto como una biblioteca nueva.

– Bueno, podré dejarla así por un rato. Ven conmigo, tienes que ver la arena.

Cuando llegaron al campo de batallas simuladas, una edificación similar al coliseo romano, el dragón morado no pudo más que quedarse entre sorprendido y aterrado al contemplar a los diferentes guerreros que se golpeaban con diferentes armas, se levantaban otra vez, tomaban otra arma y volvían a repetir el proceso. La escena casi lo deja traumado.

– ¿En serio piensan que voy a hacer algo de eso?

– No del todo, solo tienes que aprender a hacer lo que hacer los dragones de combate, no tienes que ser uno de esos guerreros de cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no te vendría mal algo de tonificación en esos músculos.

– No lo sé – dice haciendo pose de culturista –, yo no le veo nada de malo a mi condición actual – sus bíceps pasan hacia abajo –.

– Eso dicen algunos, pero para lo que viene en el futuro te servirá cultivar un poco de los tres. Mente – le toca la cabeza –, cuerpo – le toca el hombro – y corazón – le toca el pecho –. Si no cultivas los tres nos podrás ser de mucha ayuda para tus amigas.

– Bueno, supongo que eso podría ayudar.

– Y aquí entre nos… – le habla en privado – a las chicas les encanta ver eso en un macho.

– Arquímedes, sabes cómo convencer a un dragón – le estrechó la mano con una sonrisa –. Dime ¿Cuándo empezamos? – no vio que ya tenía puesto un casco con cuernos –.

– Ya empezamos, Spike, ya empezamos.

Al final del día se encontraban los tres en la mesa de la cocina degustando un flan de vainilla, cortesía de Pierre, y diciéndole emocionados a Arquímedes lo que había aprendido en el día.

– Y la mejor parte del segundo – decía emocionada la alicornio – fue que Starswirl sí pudo hacer que el jugo de naranja tuviera mejor sabor incluso cuando te acababas de cepillar los dientes ¡Ese unicornio en verdad era un genio!

– Hoy aprendí que es muy mala idea ponerse en la trayectoria de las flechas de tus aliados – añadió Spike –.

– Me alegra mucho que se lo hayan pasado bien. Los jóvenes tienen esa pasión que me alegra el corazón – comenta Arquímedes –.

De repente se acerca Pierre con un mensaje en la garra, el cual se lo entrega a Arquímedes.

– Gracias, puedes retirarte.

– Con gusto, estaré atento si necesita algo más.

Arquímedes se puso a leer la carta, levantó la vista y no pudo evitar notar la curiosidad en la mirada de sus invitados.

– Supongo que les pica la curiosidad.

– No hace falta que nos lo diga – se excusaba Twilight –, sería grosero de nuestra parte si lo presionamos con preguntas de temas privados.

– No es nada privado. De hecho, tiene mucho que ver con ustedes. Aquí – señala una parte de la misiva –, dice que las cosas no se han organizado con suficiente tiempo, pero que ya se están tomando las medidas necesarias para preparar la guerra en Equestria…

"Guerra", esa palabra les cayó como un balde de agua fría. El dragón rojo solo leía con un tono de ligera indiferencia.

– No se alarmen, las medidas son preventivas, pero eso no significa que podrán aflojar el paso, mejor si se esmeran en aprender lo que deben.

– Lo haremos, señor, tenga por seguro que lo haremos – respondió con determinación la alicornio –.

– ¿Y dice algo acerca de Ponyville o de nuestras amigas? – preguntó Spike –.

– Bueno, solo menciona que tres de ellas estarán casi llegaron a su destino, otras dos estarán un poco más de tiempo viajando.

– Entonces les queda muy lejos – suspiró –.

– No te preocupes Spike – lo intentaba animar Twilight –, estoy segura que llegarán bien y volverán con muchas experiencias nuevas para contarnos, por ahora concéntrate en vivir nuevas experiencias para también poder contárselas cuando regresemos.

– Por cierto, hay algunas reglas que tengo que decirles – Interrumpió Arquímedes –. Para empezar: No se pueden enseñar o revelar los conocimientos que hayan obtenido en esta ciudad…

– Eso explicaría mucho sobre Derpy.

– Tampoco pueden usar lo que aprendan aquí para perjudicar a un rival fuera de este lugar.

– Eso es interesante, pero es justo.

– Y no pueden introducir nuevos conocimientos en este lugar en formato escrito.

Esto último lo dijo con Pierre detrás arrojando unos libros en el horno que usó para hacer el flan. Twilight casi entra en shock por lo que estaba viendo, de no ser pos Spike, quien era ahora el que trataba de animarla a ella, habría entrado en crisis.

– Lamento mucho si estas reglas son muy duras, pero es por una buena razón que se hace esto, con el tiempo lo entenderás, jovencita.

Al día siguiente, Twilight despertó en una habitación que no le resultaba familiar, repasó en su mente y recordó que por la impresión de ver sus libros siendo empleados para alimentar el fuego de la cocina le distrajo de muchos detalles de la noche anterior. En fin, tomó un respiro de aire para luego exhalar profundamente y manejar el estrés, se bañó, arregló de la forma habitual y salió de su habitación.

Habría sido algo normal y sencillo encontrar a su maestro y a Spike por lo que recordaba del recorrido que hizo con Pierre por la mansión, pero las cosas no son tan sencillas cuando te chocas con otro pony, un pegaso con armadura para ser exactos, mientras repasas lo que hiciste anoche.

– Ouch! … Lo siento, no era mi intención – se disculpa la princesa desde el suelo frotándose la cabeza –.

– Creo que deberíamos dejar de encontrarnos así – le responde el pegaso ofreciéndole el casco para ayudarla a ponerse de pie –.

– …

– B-bueno… creo que te debes estar preguntando qué hago aquí – supuso el pegaso rascándose la nuca nervioso al notar la cara sorprendida de la princesa –. Fui asignado como guarda real para asistirla y protegerla, pero solo como precaución, no digo que estés en peligro, solo quiero decir que … – ya no sabía qué decir al sentirse bajo mucha presión –.

– Él solo está aquí como un formalismo – lo salva Arquímedes –, la realeza de Canterlot se preocupa por ti y quiere evitar todo riesgo, aunque creo que es cierta forma de hacerte sentir que les importas.

– Entonces – mira un momento al pegaso –. Me alegra que te hayan enviado a ti en vez de a otro, Flash.

– Bueno – añade nervioso –, de hecho, yo me ofrecí como voluntario.

La atmósfera empezó a ponerse incómoda, así que el dragón pequeño entró para salvar la situación al ver a su hermana en apuros.

– Hola Twi, hola Flash, hola Arquímedes ¿listos para la lección de hoy?

– Listo como siempre, jovencito, hoy vamos a aprender muchas cosas, pero antes – voltea hacia la alicornio con una lista en la garra–. Necesito que la princesa busque estos libros en la biblioteca y lea todo su contenido, Creo que le será más fácil llevarlos ahora que tiene a alguien que le ayude – concluyó viendo a Flash Sentry –, mejor nos vamos ya porque el conocimiento y la experiencia nos aguardan; en el día entrenaré con Spike y el repaso de los libros en la noche será para Twilight.

Inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia sus respectivos lugares en la ciudad y empezaron con sus actividades. Twilight hacía que Flash le cargara los libros que encontraba en la biblioteca, eso le resultó bastante conveniente por la prohibición del uso de sus poderes en los interiores de Bluegem City.

**Biblioteca de Bluegem City…**

Algunos de los tomos eran realmente pesados, otros eran casi tan delgados como panfletos, Flash no se hizo mucho problema para cargar con el peso.

– Veamos, "Historia de conflictos de la misma especie – leía los títulos mientras buscaba entre los estantes ayudada por una escalera móvil por el cansancio en sus alas tras dos horas de búsqueda –, no es este, tampoco aquel, seguramente es uno grueso por ser de historia.

– ¿Por qué no intentas preguntarle a alguien ? – sugirió Flash desde abajo con las alforjas llenas con los libros ya encontrados –.

– Solo un poco más y pediré ayuda, esto se hace divertido.

– Pero el tiempo no es el lujo que más podamos darnos.

– Bueno… – esas palabras le sonaron como dichas por su hermano mayor – Podemos tardar un poco más, hace mucho aprendí a no preocuparme demasiado por el tiempo.

– Entonces saca el tercer libro a tu derecha un nivel abajo.

– ¡Este es! – dijo impresionada – ¡Cómo supiste!

– Me tomé la libertad de preguntar a uno de los encargados mientras buscabas.

– ¿Y me dejaste buscándolos por los estantes todo este tiempo?

– No es que me queje, pero esta parte del trabajo resultó bastante divertida, pero es mejor aprovechar el tiempo en cosas más productivas que…

– ¿Más productivas qué? – preguntó bajando de la escalera con una mirada inquisidora – No se me ocurre otra cosa productiva, aparte de ir inmediatamente por los libros.

– Es que… – toma unos segundos para pensar cuidadosamente sus siguientes palabras, pues podrían ser las últimas – Pensaba en que te pondrás a leer sin parar, como lo hacías cuando visitabas la biblioteca real del Imperio de Cristal, entonces estarías distante mucho tiempo.

– Jeje – rió con suavidad –, no te preocupes. A veces me concentro mucho en lo que leo, pero eso no me hace distante, solo tienes que hacer algún ruido para llamar mi atención si algo surge.

– Bueno, lo tendré en cuenta.

– Pero si no es algo que en serio amerite que interrumpa mis estudios, me las cobraré con quien me interrumpa.

– Eso también lo tomaré en cuenta.

– Bien, vamos por los demás libros.

**Arena de Bluegem City…**

El dragón menor se enfrentaba a otro dragón en un duelo de colas, no le resultaba muy parejo enfrentar a un adolescente más desarrollado, pero no podían hacer uso de otro más joven porque no había otro más joven.

– ¡Que te sujetes con tus garras antes de jalar la cola! – corregía Arquímedes a Spike – ¡Y tú deja de ponérselo tan fácil! – reprochaba al otro dragón –.

– Sería más fácil si no tuviese que alternar entre cuatro y dos patas a cada momento – se quejaba Spike limpiando un poco de sangre de su labio –. Los dragones de este sitio son un poco más fuertes que los salvajes.

– ¿Y qué esperabas? ellos no se entrenan como lo hacemos nosotros – le explicaba el dragón adolescente a Spike –, pero si quieres puedes renunciar, así no perderé más mi tiempo.

– Eso no lo haría por nada en el mundo, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me da gusto ser un dragón.

– Entonces vamos a darle hasta que acabes con un mal sabor de boca.

Ambos empezaron a azotarse con las colas hasta dejarlas en un estado lamentable, unas cuantas vértebras fracturadas fueron suficiente para que se detuvieran. Tomaron el descanso con unos cocos para refrescarse. Arquímedes veía satisfecho el entusiasmo del pequeño dragón. No se esperaba ningún avance para ese día, pero la sorpresa fue grata.

Pasó todo el día viendo al joven progresar en el uso de su cola, un poco torpe al principio, pero no se podía esperar demasiado de un dragón cuyas extremidades todavía no se desarrollaron completamente.

Más tarde se le acercó Spike con una toalla en los hombros, limpiándose el sudor con una garra y con una bebida en la otra.

– Tome, hace mucho calor en este lugar – le ofreció la bebida a su maestro –.

– Gracias Spike, ¿te gusta lo que estás aprendiendo?

– Debo admitir que es fascinante ver cómo se golpea a otros, también es muy emocionante, hacer que tu contrincante caiga, seguro que un día lo lograré.

– No lo dudo amiguito – dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica –. Pero más me interesa saber si te gustaría convertirte en un militar.

– Bueno. Estoy aprendiendo cosas que pueden servirme para proteger a mis seres queridos, no soy partidario de la violencia, pero creo que esto puede servirme para evitar que cosas verdaderamente malas sucedan… Pero – reconocía viendo las ampollas en sus garras – todavía me pregunto si soy el indicado para estas cosas, no siempre he sido bueno en los deportes ni nada parecido, peor es pensar que una vez casi destruyo Ponyville por mi codicia, ese fue el peor día de mi vida, mi cumpleaños.

– Entiendo, pero creo que hay algo de lo que no te diste cuenta. Vámonos, ya está cerca la noche.

En pocos minutos se encontraban caminando por las calles, donde Arquímedes decidió retomar la charla.

– Entonces, ¿ya sabes qué es lo que se te escapó?

– La verdad… – hizo gesto de pensativo, aunque en verdad no había pensado al respecto – no se me ocurre todavía.

– Estaba pensando en algo. Fuiste elegido por ser único.

– ¿En la forma de comer helado?

– No.

– ¿En que soy morado con escamas verdes?

– Ese es un buen punto, pero no.

– ¿Y en que fui criado con ponies?

– Eso está muy cerca. Fuiste elegido por mostrar algo que ningún dragón ha hecho nunca – se detuvo para verlo frente a frente – . Te interesas en otros sin esperar nada a cambio.

– ¿Nada a cambio?

– Claro, eso no es normal en ningún dragón, yo también estoy recibiendo algo que deseo por entrenarlos a ti y a Twilight.

– ¿Eso significa que no te agradamos?

– No quise decir eso. La verdad es que me agradas mucho, es una de las razones por las que te ayudaré con tu formación, pero lo principal siempre será el beneficio, no puedo evitar mi naturaleza de dragón.

– Supongo que te entiendo – reconoce rascándose la nuca –, a veces hago cosas solo si me dan algo a cambio, como aquella vez que cuidé de las mascotas de las chicas.

– No hay nada de malo en eso, porque empleas tiempo que no recuperarás. Es muy diferente cuando solo sales perjudicado, ya sea en menor o mayor medida, pero perjudicado al final.

– Yo no lo vería como un perjuicio.

– Eso te hace diferente, no todos ven bien una vida haciéndole favores a un montón de yeguas solo recibiendo amistad como pago.

– Y uno que otro beso en la mejilla – agregó Spike –.

– Y no resultaste ser tan tonto, aunque sea de una yegua, peor es nada.

– ¿Peor es nada?

– No me hagas caso en eso, lo importante es que ya sabes que eres un dragón único en tu clase, ahora solo hay que buscarte un contrincante adecuado para que sea tu rival.

– No creo que haga falta, ya me llevo bien con el otro dragón de este día.

– No digo que no sea apto, pero con eso no basta. Necesitas a alguien que te haga competencia y no seas capaz de igualar, alguien que te obligue a hacer lo que haga falta para mejorar.

– No creo que sea una buena idea. Twilight dice que soy muy competitivo y no me controlo cuando algo se me mete en la cabeza.

– Eso lo discutiremos luego, primero preparemos algo de comer.

– En cuanto lleguemos a la mansión.

– lo cual sucederá en dos minutos.

El pegaso y la alicornio estaban discutiendo los planes para el día siguiente mientras salían por la puerta principal de la biblioteca.

– Por eso deberíamos mejor usar la entrada sur, así nos quedará más fácil volver a la mansión cuando hayamos terminado.

– De eso no hay que preocuparse, podemos volar y no nos tardamos tanto, princesa.

– Ni hablar, no pienso volar con esas cosas pesadas en la espalda.

– No te preocupes por eso, puedo encargarme de eso, tu solo tienes que preocuparte por encontrar los libros que necesites.

– Ese es el problema, hoy no alcanzamos a encontrar todos los de la lista, por eso quiero aprovechar el tiempo de mañana lo máximo posible.

– Puedes aprovecharlo luego, mañana vamos a encontrar esos libros y podremos hacer algo para pasar el rato.

– No soy de esas chicas que gastan su tiempo sin razón.

– Pero si lo gastaste buscando ese libro sin antes preguntarle a alguien.

– Bueno, es una excepción.

– No recuerdo que fuera así en la biblioteca del Imperio de Cristal.

– Solo para aclarar, ese grifo se veía muy agresivo por esos tatuajes. Me incomodó mucho su forma de mirarme a cada segundo.

– Tal vez se veía agresivo, pero si no me hubiese hablado con él nunca te habrías enterado de que era un escritor que quería saber sobre tus preferencias literarias.

– Eso no cambia la forma tan desagradable de ver a otros que tenía.

– Eso tampoco cambia lo exagerado de tu reacción.

– No fue exagerada.

– Gritaste que un acosador te estaba siguiendo y solicitaste que lo registrara.

– Esa fue la única vez que usé mi posición de princesa para cubrir un asunto en el Imperio de Cristal – reconoce con la cabeza gacha –... Gracias por ayudarme en cuanto te llamé – le dirigió la mirada con vergüenza –.

– Para eso estamos – le sonríe –, soy tu guardia personal.

– Solo cuando estoy fuera de casa.

– Entonces – toma los libros que ella tenía en su alforja –, permítame escoltarla hasta el palacio, majestad.

– Supongo que puedo darme el lujo de ser tratada como un princesa de vez en cuando.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión de Arquímedes fueron recibidos con una invitación a la cocina, donde luego Twilight y Spike se sentaron junto al dueño de la casa para discutir un tema importante.

– En definitiva, Twilight no podrá interferir en la formación de Spike, hasta sería mejor que ni siquiera sepa qué es lo que está haciendo en la arena.

– ¿Arena? – inquiere Twilight mirando fijamente a su asistente número uno como si estuviese haciendo algo malo – Recuerdo haberte dicho un montón de veces que no te metas en ese tipo de cosas. Las arenas y deportes violentos – le toca la cabeza haciendo un sonido hueco – te arruinarán la cabeza...

– No te enojes con el pequeño – interrumpe el dragón mayor –, no es su culpa que tenga la necesidad de aprender lo que hace falta.

– Tiene razón, Twilight – añade Spike –. Además, me estoy divirtiendo mucho.

– ¡Divirtiendo! Eres mi asistente número uno, no eres un soldado.

– En eso concuerdo – asintió Flash Sentry desde un rincón –.

– No estamos hablando de entrenamiento militar – aclaró Arquímedes haciendo que los ponies presentes se tranquilizaran –...

– Aprenderé a ser un Berserker – dijo Spike –.

Esto último dejó a los equinos con la boca abierta, como si les hubiesen anunciado una sentencia judicial en contra de su amigo. Calmarlos fue bastante difícil. Twilight sujetaba a Spike como lo haría una hermana mayor a su pequeño hermanito para protegerlo y Flash se puso entre Arquímedes y los dos hermanos en posición de combate.

– ¡No te lo vas a llevar a esa estúpida arena ni un día más! – reclamó la princesa de la amistad –.

– No se preocupe, princesa, no cederé ante nadie que amenace a sus seres queridos – reafirma el pegaso –.

– Es por eso que dije que no tendría que enterarse, Spike. Miren, sé que los ponies tienen una cultura muy diferente a la de los dragones, pero educar a Spike no significa que vaya a olvidarse de ustedes.

– ¡No es eso lo que nos molesta! – corrigió la alicornio –.

– No es eso, entonces ¿qué podría preocuparles?

– ¿No es obvio? Vas a convertir a mi Spike en un demente sediento de sangre. Él es de la familia Sparkle desde que me fue otorgado por la princesa Celestia y no voy a permitir que desperdicie su cuerpo y su mente en algo tan horrible como ser un guerrero sanguinario.

– ¿Incluso poniendo en riesgo a toda Equestria?

– No me importa, es de la familia y no me quedaré de cascos cruzados cuando quieren hacerle algo tan horrible.

– Dime, Flash – se dirigió al pegaso –, eres un soldado y sabes la importancia de un aliado como Spike entre sus líneas, estarías cumpliendo con tu deber si dejaras que Spike se convierta en un Berserker.

– Mi deber es proteger a la familia Sparkle, no permitiré que le haga nada a ninguno de ellos – respondió el soldado –.

– Entonces no me queda más que apelar esa libertad de elección que tanto profesan los ponies.

– Se llama libre albedrío – corrigió Twilight –.

– Entonces, apelando al "libre albedrío", dejen que Spike elija. Todo este tiempo han estado decidiendo por el pequeño. Entiendo bien que lo quieran proteger, pero ya es tiempo de que decida por sí mismo.

– Twilight, él tiene razón – dijo Spike separándose de ella – y lo sabes. No puedes ser mi protectora todo el tiempo. Un día voy a crecer y sería un gran honor poder devolverles el favor y ser quien los proteja, para variar. – dijo esto último como si se quitara algo de encima –.

– Yo … – toma un momento para ver a Spike con la mirada desviada – No estoy segura de que sea lo mejor, pero Celestia está de acuerdo con esto – suspira – , supongo que puedo estarlo yo también, pero no me gusta la idea de que seas un Berserker, es una vida en la que puedes dejar de ser tu mismo.

– Lo sé, corro mucho riesgo por esto, pero nada grande o bueno se logra sin tomar riesgos.

– Solo, solo déjame pensarlo, todavía eres mi responsabilidad.

– Eso no es del todo cierto, te estoy pidiendo que confíes en mi, no que me des tu permiso.

– ¿O sea que ya decidiste ir con este sujeto a convertirte en un desalmado?

– No, accedí a recibir una formación más adecuada a mis capacidades, no todo pony puede llevar el entrenamiento de un Berserker, pero si lo hago podré ser de mayor utilidad para proteger a los ponies, no quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras dejo que le hagan algo terrible a otros ponies.

Twilight caminó de un lado a otro con una respiración agitada, casi hiper ventilando. Mira a los presentes y vuelve a hablar entre dientes, tomó otro momento y llamó a Flash para hablar un momento en privado.

– ¿Qué se trae ese par? Lucen como una pareja discutiendo sobre la educación de su hijo – le musitó Arquímedes –.

– No te hagas lío, ella siempre trata de exponer sus ideas con alguien para no parecer una loca por hablar sola.

– ¿Y eso le pasa seguido?

– Últimamente se ha hecho muy frecuente. Desde que derrotaron a Tirek ha estado visitando el Imperio de Cristal con frecuencia. Flash es el único que le aguanta esas discusiones raras.

– Suena gracioso.

– ¿Por qué?

– Cosas que entenderás con el tiempo, pero no es tiempo, luego podrás aprender sobre esas cosas.

Finalmente se le acercó Twilight con una cara de resignación.

– Spike, aunque no me agrade mucho la idea... – mira un momento a Flash, quien asiente – Agh, te apoyaré en tu decisión, pero con una condición: Nunca olvides los valores con los que te educamos desde pequeño y siempre recuerda la razón por la que haces esto.

– No te preocupes por eso, soy tu asistente número uno – la abraza – y nada va a cambiar lo que siento por mi familia.

– Entonces no hay más que tengamos que discutir, confiaré en ti y tu confiarás en mi como siempre.

– Me gusta eso, te prometo que cuando todo esto termine estarás orgullosa de mí.

– Ya lo estoy, Spike, ya lo estoy.

Esa noche parecía ser la más tranquila que la princesa Twilight pasaría, solo la molestaba un poco algo de sed, así que fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

– Es ya más de medianoche y estoy con ganas de un vaso de agua como una potrilla, cada día se pone más inusual que el anterior – se dice a sí misma caminando por los pasillos –. Creo que adelantaré un poco en la lectura de esos libros que Flash y yo buscamos en el día. Y, hablando de quien por la ventana se asoma...

Twilight contempla la escena, va Falsh Sentry desde una de las ventanas. Flash se encuentra hablando con un pony terrestre de pelaje gris ceniza y un parche en un ojo. No era un sujeto de apariencia amigable, pero parecía mantener cierto grado de confianza con el guardia real. Por la distancia es que Twilight no pudo distinguir las palabras, pero se sintió bastante perturbada al verlos haciendo gestos agresivos, como si estuviesen discutiendo acaloradamente, hasta que el pony terrestre introdujo un objeto filoso en el costado derecho de Flash, entonces se quedó estupefacta.

El enigmático personaje salió corriendo al oír el grito de la alicornio que horrorizada se tele transportó hasta donde se encontraba el guardia real que se desplomó por la profundidad de la herida.

– ¡Flash, reacciona, responde... Dime algo! – gritó desesperada la alicornio en cuanto lo sostuvo –.

– Lo siento, princesa, no pude reunir más información para usted.

– ¡No digas nada sobre tu trabajo, ahora tienes que resistir!

– Entonces no me pidas que habl...

El guardia real cerró sus ojos y la princesa cubrió la herida lo mejor que pudo mientras rodeaba a ambos con un aura púrpura, le costó un gran esfuerzo, pero logró concentrarse lo suficiente para llevarlos a ambos con sus poderes hasta su dormitorio. En su desesperación gritó con todas sus fuerzas por ayuda, esto despertó a Spike y Arquímedes, quienes corrieron hasta el origen del grito y vieron sorprendidos a la princesa de la amistad improvisando vendajes a partir de trozos que rasgaba apresuradamente de las sábanas de la cama en la que estaba el guardia herido.

– ¡Rápido, llama a un médico y tráeme algo de alcohol!

En medio de la confusión no se percataron de que Pierre ni siquiera se había acercado para asistir a su amo, sino que estaba en otro lugar, analizando la escena del crimen, palpando la sangre en el suelo y sintiendo una esencia conocida.

– Esto solo puede ir a peor, a Arquímedes le va a gustar mucho.

* * *

**¿Otra vez ese pony de parche en el ojo?**

**Flash esta con un casco en la tumba.**

**Twilight apenas empieza a aprender algo y Spike ya le lleva ventaja.**

**Estaremos al pendiente de lo que les vaya a suceder a nuestros protagonistas.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Bueno, lamento haber tardado tanto en sacar otro cap, pero las cosas no siempre nos permiten hacer lo que más queremos.**


	8. AVISO A TODOS

Saludos a todos los fictioners:

He estado viendo un montón de fics, hay muchos de buenísima calidad, otros que necesitan unos cuantos retoques y hasta algunos que deberían ser borrados (no me odien por eso, pero hay que ponerle un poco de empeño a las cosas, lo cual también va para mí).

En fin, a lo que voy es que tengo una idea y está relacionada con los libros digitales (EPUB), si alguien tiene un fic que le gustaría compartir con los demás para que puedan leerlo en sus tabletas en modo offline (osea sin necesidad de internet) o en sus teléfonos o computadoras, podrían descargalos en formato de libro digital.

Por eso: Yo gustosamente ayudaré a quien lo desee a hacer de su fic un libro digital, el archivo se lo entregaré gratuitamente al que me encargue el pedido.

Por cierto, también me gustaría ver si hay una forma en que podamos hacerlos disponibles en la web.

Nota: los epub también pueden llevar imágenes, así que podrán ilustrar sus Fics.

Sin más que decir, se despide por el momento Old Grimie.


	9. LO QUE IMPLICA

**Una vez en la vida**

**Cap. 8: Lo que implica  
**

Estoy muy contento de poder decir esto: BUENAS, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPÍTULO.

Sin más qué decir:

**My Little Pony no es de mi propiedad, no hago este fanfic con ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**Aposentos temporales de Twilight...**

El pegaso estaba herido y descansando por obligación en una enorme cama. La princesa estaba leyendo un libro mientras esperaba a escuchar alguna posible petición de parte de su "paciente", quien estaba mirando con un rostro bastante serio hacia el techo, solo volteaba de vez en cuando para cerciorarse de la seguridad de la princesa, quien a su vez se sentía incómoda por las repetidas ocasiones en que las miradas se encontraban por "accidente".

– ¿Están bien las cosas, princesa?

– No... Por favor voltea – desvía la mirada hasta que el pegaso vuelve a ver el techo –. Solo me pregunto porqué no has pedido nada, ya casi es hora del almuerzo.

– No se preocupe por mí, pronto podré ponerme de pie y continuar con mis labores.

– Pero si has estado cumpliendo con tus labores todo el tiempo.

– Yo no lo veo así, princesa.

– Bueno, me has estado vigilando a cada momento desde que llegaste, incluso cuando parece que estoy sola... Solo espero que no halla sido así en los lavabos – le señaló con gesto amenazador –. Por lo demás podríamos concluir que has estado cumpliendo con todo.

– Es muy amable conmigo, princesa.

– Flash, no hace falta que seas tan formal conmigo, no olvides que soy la Princesa de la Amistad, por eso demando que mi guardaespaldas me tenga algo de confianza.

– Esta bien, Twilight – le sonríe, a lo cual corresponde Twilight de la misma manera –.

– El comandante Shining Armor seguramente estará muy contento de que esté cumpliendo con la misión que me encomendó – sonreía satisfecho –.

– Sí, debe estar muy contento de que estés todo el tiempo viendo de cerca a su hermanita – Giggle –.

– Eso no, no ayuda mucho … Twilight.

– No te preocupes por mi hermano, le daré un buen informe al respecto, así te asignará para ayudarme con mis libros la próxima que me toque ir lejos del castillo, pero no se lo digas a Spike porque se puso celoso por un búho y no quiero pensar en cómo se sentiría por otro pony.

– Procuraré no hacerlo.

– Por cierto, debes tener hambre, porque yo si tengo un poco.

– Creo que yo también tengo algo de hambre.

– Voy a pedir algo, solo quédate y concentra todas tus energías en recuperarte. Así serás de mucha más ayuda mientras aclaramos las cosas.

– Ahora mismo – dijo con tono firme y se puso a ver el techo nuevamente –.

– Eh ¿qué estás haciendo ahora?

– Estoy concentrándome – a su alrededor estaba un aura con la palabra "recuperación" –.

– B-bueno, iré a pedirte algo para almorzar – salió de la habitación cerrando las puertas tras de ella y respirar profundo –. ¡Agh, por Celestia, el ambiente se puso demasiado tenso de repente!

Al soldado lo asaltó una duda mientras veía a la alicornio retirarse. ¡No había preguntado nada al respecto de lo que sucedió!

El encuentro con un pony que Twilight nunca había visto y que le agrediera de esa manera tan violenta, a pesar de su papel en el conflicto, no parecían importarle a la alicornio, quien era conocida por ser una investigadora de alto nivel. Todo apuntaba a que ella sabía algo, o posiblemente estuviese empleando alguna técnica psicológica para que Flash se confesara todo lo que sabe.

Apenas estaba llegando a dicha conclusión y aparece ella tratando de hacerle comer.

– Abre bien la boca – le dijo con una sonrisa y acercándole una cuchara después de recoger un poco de avena con ella y soplarla porque estaba caliente, parecía ejercer una fuerte presión psicológica, pero Flash era uno de la élite, no iba a ceder ante lo que fuese a planear la manipuladora lavanda –. Di Ah.

– ¡MALDICIÓN PORQUÉ TIENES QUE PONER UNA VOZ TIERNA! – se derrumbó antes de lo que creí – ¡Te diré lo que quieras, pero deja de hacer eso!

– ¿Qué cosa? Solo estoy practicando.

– ¿Practicando? – inquirió con cara de asombro –.

– Sí, para cuando sea necesario hacer comer a alguien que no quiere comer... Pero lo que me dijiste hace momento me hace pensar que hay algo que tienes que contarme.

– Bbbbbbbbbueno – sudaba más de lo normal –. Puedo, pero promete que nadie sabrá que yo te lo dije, podría perder mi carrera militar.

– Con cerrojo...

**Arena de Bluegem City...**

Spike seguía entrenando, ahora aprendía a mantener el equilibrio con antorchas de hielo en brazos y cola sobre una sola pata.

– Bien, aprendes rápido – lo felicitó Arquímedes –. Ahora tienes que usar el calor interno de tu sangre para derretir el hielo de las antorchas, pero no te confíes porque las antorchas de hielo son muy diferentes de los helados.

– Como digas, – empezó a concentrar su energía interna – para hoy terminaré haciendo que los riesgos que corren mis amigos no sean en vano.

Habían pasado dos días desde el incidente del soldado del Imperio de Cristal. A Arquímedes no parecía importarle mucho lo que le pasó al pegaso, pues se trataba de un soldado y se supone que un buen militar estaría gustoso de morir en cumplimiento del deber y se supone que los soldados mueren muy seguido. Mas no se le escapó el detalle de solicitar una investigación a las autoridades de Bluegem City.

Se puso a pensar mientras bebía un trago fuerte en una de las mesas. Twilight no había avanzado casi nada por estar concentrada en la seguridad de su guardia, bastante irónico. Los avances de Spike podrían llevarlo rápidamente a su objetivo, lo que le daba una clara ventaja sobre la equina, así que llegó a pensar en la idea de que debería de dedicar un día o dos a la semana a entrenar a la autodidacta Princesa de la Amistad , de lo contrario no verían resultados prometedores como los que esperaría Celestia de parte de uno de los Maestros más reconocidos de los siglos.

– ¡Spike, apestas!

– Entendido – respondió entendiendo que debía darse una ducha.

Una vez en los vestidores (no pregunten qué hace allí un dragón), Spike se sienta para secarse la cresta con una toalla. En ese mismo instante aparece Twilight tele transportándose como es de costumbre cuando tiene algo urgente que decir.

– ¡Spike, tengo algo muy importante...

– ¡Hey, Twilight! Me gusta que me visites y todo, pero este es un cuarto solo para chicos.

– Ese no es el problema importante ahora. Lo que importa es que... – por un segundo puso una cara de impresión para luego gritar – ¡AAAAAAAAGH, UN DRAGON DESNUDO!

La impresión de ver a un dragón mayor le quedará grabada en la memoria por varios siglos.

Unos minutos de vergüenza y como cien peticiones de disculpas ante administración después, Twilight habló con Spike en privado explicándole sobre lo que Flash le contó.

– ¿Hay algo que no puedan contarme? – guiñó Arquímedes tratando de entrar en la conversación –.

– Lo lamento, pero Spike y yo no podemos decirte eso, es algo de familia.

– Entiendo, pero no se tarden mucho – se retiró –.

Unos minutos después...

– Entonces Twi, no podremos hacer mucho si no avanzas rápido con lo que sea que Arquímedes tenga que enseñarte.

– Es cierto, al principio supuse que entendería de qué se trata por mi cuenta, pero esos libros no son más que historias de guerras que se la pasan destacando a los generales como si fuesen dioses. Tan solo pensar en lo presuntuosos que debieron ser esos grifos, dragones y perros de diamantes me revuelve el estómago.

– Debe haber algo en especial con eso, no olvides que una vez aprendí artes marciales con Apple Bloom mientras pintaba su cerca. Nunca creí que eso me enseñara algo útil, pero estaba equivocado.

– Por última vez – hizo un facehoof –, ella solo te engañó para que la ayudaras a pintar la cerca para irse a jugar con las CMC.

– Pero eso no cambia que haya aprendido artes marciales con eso.

– ¡Solo conseguiste que se te obstruyera el túnel carpiano! (se refiere a una lesión en la muñeca causada por esfuerzos excesivos y repetitivos). Pero al menos tienes razón en algo, no puedo pensar que solo se trata de historias retocadas, debe haber algo escondido.

Twilight abordó más adelante a Arquímedes para solicitarle algunos consejos para mejorar su formación, la consulta fue bastante oportuna para el maestro.

Más tarde se encontraban los dos recogiendo el resto de los libros en la biblioteca, tras lo cual regresaron a la mansión. Spike se quedó con instrucciones de hacer diferentes tipos de canalización de su calor corporal sin mover el cuerpo.

**Cocina de la mansión...**

– Empieza por las hazañas de los grifos en la Silver Mountain, puedes continuar con los tres volúmenes de las memorias de "Draken", eso te dará suficiente para que empieces con cosas serias.

– Lo haré, terminaré de leerlos... – palpa y calcula el peso de los libros con su casco, habilidad adquirida por los años de lectura – unos tres días, no, mejor dos días.

– Eso me agrada, estudiarás en este mismo sitio, porque cuando te de hambre te servirás algo. No debes dejar de estudiar estas cosas, incluso mientras comemos contigo.

– Soy buena haciendo eso.

– Me alegra, Pierre cuidará de tu amigo herido.

– Gracias, estoy segura de que sabrá tratarlo bien.

– Solo una cosa más.

– ¿Qué?

– No entiendo por qué lo pusiste a descansar en tu habitación – le dijo levantando las cejas con un tono picaresco –.

– Mejor guárdese sus conclusiones – respondió desviando la mirada con el rostro ruborizado –.

– Está bien, yo no me meto en eso si no soy bienvenido – se retiró –.

– No puedo creer lo fácil que se creyó eso – dijo en voz baja con una sonrisa de satisfacción –.

Pasaron cuatro días y Flash ya se encontraba de pie junto a Twilight, sus labores no eran demasiado pesadas, solo pesaban lo que el plato de bocadillos que frecuentemente le acercaba a la princesa. Pasó un mes y ya se encontraba en buen estado y con una nueva cicatriz para presumir, pero eso pasó casi inadvertido para la alicornio lavanda, su atención estaba en los libros que Arquímedes le indicaba en las mañanas y los detalles de los relatos faltantes que le contaba en su estudio durante las noches. Spike seguía con el entrenamiento, cada vez era menos frecuente verlo.

Al cabo de otros cuatro meses, Twilight ya se había comido una gran parte de la historia militar de varias civilizaciones.

– ¿Otro canapé? – ofreció Flash acercándole una bandeja a Twilight –.

– Gracias, tomaré dos esta vez – respondió tomando los bocadillos sin despegar la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo –.

– Sabes, hay algo que siempre me pregunté.

– ¿Hum?

– Noté que estas todo el día sentada en el mismo sitio.

– Hum.

– Y que solo estás leyendo y comiendo todo el día.

– Hum.

– Y bueno... ¿no crees que todos esos bocadillos se tienen que irse a algún lado?

– ¿Insinúas algo? – preguntó escupiendo el segundo canapé y dirigiéndole una mirada de puñal al pegaso –.

– Solo que tienes que decirme tu secreto para cuidar tu figura – dijo haciendo la mejor de sus sonrisas disimuladas, aunque el nerviosismo se notaba, y con mucha razón porque su integridad física corría peligro –.

– Eso es porque sigo la dieta que Pinkie Pie me recomendó. Cuando como un donnut también me como el agujero del medio y se anulan entre sí.

– …

– ¿Qué, tiene algo raro?

– No, pero no estuviste comiendo donnuts – dijo tocándole la parte "blanda" de las caderas –.

A lo lejos, Pinkie se encontraba con un traje de sirvienta limpiando con un plumero en la boca.

– ¡Ah... Aaahh … AAAAAtchiis! – estornuda Pinkie – Alguien debe estar hablando de mí en presencia de un alicornio anónimo con cicatrices en la espalda – se hizo notar el Pinkie sentido –.

– ¡PINKIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE! – se oye a lo lejos –.

– ¡Santos rellenos para huevos de chocolate, Twilight ya debió darse cuenta!

El pegaso notaba que Twilight se había metido tanto en los relatos del historial militar de distintos ejércitos que llegaba a confundir los nombres de platos con los de batallas, herramientas con distintos tipos de armamentos y los recorridos hacia la biblioteca con las rutas de invasiones urbanas. Estaba demasiado metida en eso y su guardián haría lo posible por evitar que alguien se aprovechara de la situación al verla absorta en su lectura. Faltaba solo un poco para que Flash se las cobrara haciéndola comer como a una potrilla.

Otro de los cambios que le hicieron notar los progresos en la familia Sparkle fueron las huellas del dragón en los pasillos que habían aumentado de tamaño. Por experiencia en rastreo dedujo que Spike había crecido hasta ser un poco más alto que un semental promedio, eso le sería práctico si tratara de entablar combate con alguien. Pero más le llamó la atención el notar, o no notar algo... Las huellas eran cada vez más grandes, pero luego se hicieron menos frecuentes, al sexto mes se dio cuenta de que no había ninguna nueva huella de dragón en los pisos, sus sospechas estaban apuntando a que Spike ya no frecuentaba la mansión, pero eso no explicaría el ruido de apertura y cierre inmediato de una puerta cada noche antes de que él se retirara para vigilar la puerta de los aposentos de la princesa.

– Allí está otra vez – se dijo a sí mismo mientras esperaba a la entrada de la habitación de Twilight –. Estamos ya seis meses en este sitio y todavía no me acostumbro a las cosas raras que suceden. Primero lo del terrestre con el parche, luego lo del plan de Twilight, después lo de los sonidos raros a la mitad de la noche y ahora la comezón que me causan las picaduras de las chinches de la biblioteca – se rascaba enérgicamente –.

Después de un momento del divino placer de calmar la comezón con una columna de altos relieves, Flash estaba cabeceando, ya estaba bastante agotado por llevar tres encargos de la biblioteca esa tarde, la fatiga fue tal que no se percató de la presencia de una pegaso en la ventana. La pegaso entró sigilosamente hasta donde estaba Twilight.

– Bonne nuit, mademoiselle Sparkle.

– Eh, buenas noches – responde todavía medio dormida –, no es hora de despertarse todavía.

– Lamento decir que está equivocada, no soy del servicio.

– ¿No, entonces qué haces aquí?

– Solo soy una mensajera, pero no estoy aquí con ese papel, esta noche estoy como una pony preocupada por su gente, vine a pedirle su ayuda.

– Eso es común, siempre ayudo a quienes lo necesitan.

– Creo que no me ha entendido.

– No pienso que sea complicado, solo dime qué es lo que sucede y veré qué puedo hacer.

– Lo siento mucho, pero las cosas no son tan sencillas, porque lo que le voy a pedir no es algo que le gustaría hacer.

– Me gusta mucho ayudar a otros, no creo que sea algo que no me guste, a menos que eso incluya una de esas pinkie promesas.

– Esto es diferente...

Tras casi una hora de explicaciones y preguntas, Twilight accedió a la petición de Amelie. Finalmente se despidió y se retiró por la misma ventana por la que entró.

– Se lo ruego, Princesa de la Amistad, – dijo estando a punto de saltar de la ventana – tome en cuenta que no todas las piezas del tablero se mueven según las intenciones del jugador.

Inmediatamente saltó por la ventana y se fue volando, este acto no lo hizo con suficiente delicadeza, de forma que Flash despertó y entró en la habitación a toda prisa.

– ¡Twilight, oí algo aquí dentro!

– No te alarmes, soldado – trató de tranquilizarlo –, solo fue el viento.

– Entonces... ¿hice el ridículo otra vez?

– No más de lo habitual.

– Oh, lo siento.

– …

– …

– Si quieres puedes retirarte después de cerrar la ventana.

– Eh, perdón, no sabía que te estaba incomodando – se retiró avergonzado tras cerrar la ventana, pero pensando para sus adentros – "Hay una huella en marco de la ventana, eso no aparece de la nada, porque no hay marcas de que alguien haya subido por el muro. Quien sea que haya venido debe tener la habilidad de volar. Mañana investigaré".

Y así lo hizo, a la mañana siguiente solicitó el envío de un mensaje a la princesa Cadence, quien le respondió lo más rápido que pudo. "Cuentas con la autorización de la corona del Imperio de Cristal para hacer lo que debas" decía la respuesta a su solicitud. "Pero no olvides nunca que la seguridad de la princesa es tu prioridad, aunque sea un caso muy importante para ti" recordaba el resto de la respuesta. Ya contaba con la autorización de la corona, ahora tenía que buscar en una de las fuentes de información que menos había frecuentado.

Tomándose una hora extra para el encargo de Twilight, Flash aprovechó para encontrarse con un panadero que vendía pasteles en un carrito decorado con una herradura verde.

– ¡Trevor Stomps! – lo saludó calurosamente –.

– ¡Flash Sentry, ha sido más de un siglo sin ver a ese travieso por estos lares!

– Ya no soy un potro, las cosas cambian con el tiempo, incluso cuando no ha sido más de un siglo.

– Lo siento, pero varios años sin ver a tu querido padre me hacen sentir que cada día dura más.

– Eso es porque siempre será tu mejor amigo.

– Entonces, si es mi mejor amigo ¿por qué no viene a visitarme?

– Debe ser por los deberes en el ejército.

– ¿Todavía no asciende de rango como prometió desde pequeño?

– Por lamentable que suene sigue siendo un soldado raso.

– Sería bueno verlo otra vez, pero tiene que cumplir su promesa para poder venir. Recuerdo que tiene reservado mi mejor Pie de peras para cuando venga a presumir su rango de Capitán.

– Seguro que un día lo hace, confío en el viejo.

– Eso es nostalgia en su máxima expresión – declara el pony terrestre sonriendo de oreja a oreja –. Pero no creo que sea la simple nostalgia la que te hace venir hasta donde un simple viejo que vende repostería.

– Tienes razón, estoy con una duda, quiero confirmar si sabes acerca de alguien que esté relacionado con la familia Garret y se haya acercado a Bluegem City en estos últimos años.

– Déjame recordar – meditó rascándose la cabeza –. Hace dos años oí que un grifo con acento raro se había metido en problemas y que luego buscó ayuda con un dragón muy respetado ...

– ¿Un grifo?... ¿Un dragón respetado? Eso parece estar encajando en la descripción de alguien a quien conozco.

– No me interrumpas.

– Perdón.

– Luego me enteré de que el sujeto que lo metió en todo el lío era el último hijo del Comandante Garret.

– Eso cambia las cosas, tengo que avisarle a un amigo que las cosas se van a poner muy interesantes.

– Entonces hazlo de inmediato porque, si lo que te preocupa es lo que pienso, parece que su lealtad nos jugará una pasada.

– Cuenta con ello Trevor, cuenta con ello – se retira con los libros encima – .

– No olvides saludarme a tu padre cuando llegues a casa.

– Jeje – intenta disimular lo mejor que puede y sale corriendo –.

– No soy tan tonto como todos piensan – musitó el terrestre para sí mismo viendo al pegaso alejarse –, ya me enteré hace mucho de que mi mejor amigo se me adelantó. – Acto seguido sacó una fotografía escondida entre los materiales de trabajo que tenía en su carreta – Tu hijo sigue con buenas intenciones en el corazón y no quiere poner triste a un viejo... Esa yegua en verdad eligió al mejor de nosotros para formar una familia.

Tras una carrera a doble ritmo, Flash llegó hasta donde estaba Twilight, con la cabeza sumergida en un libro.

– ¡Twilight... Twilght! – exclamaba el pegaso para llamar la atención de la alicornio –.

– Shh! – lo frenó poniendo un casco en su boca y adoptando un gesto serio – Flash, estoy leyendo algo de suma importancia para tomar una de las decisiones más difíciles y complicadas que he tenido desde que llegué a Bluegem City.

– ¿Es así de importante? – inquirió quitándose el casco de la boca –.

– Claro... – después de revisar un poco más el libro puso el casco en el título de la página y miró a su guardaespaldas esbozando una sonrisa – Quiero cenar las albóndigas de heno sazonadas con alfalfa.

– ¿Es en serio? – dudó con un tic en el ojo –.

– Claro, la gastronomía local es muy buena, pero no pude resistirme a los libros de cocina que Pierre tenía escondidos.

– Ahora que lo dices, las albóndigas de heno con alfalfa suenan bien... – se hizo un facehooof en cuanto lo que tenía en mente le regresó como un balde de agua fría –. No es momento de hablar sobre comida, hace poco me encontré con un contacto y me avisó de quiénes podrían ser los que amenazan a Equestria.

– Supongo que también te enteraste – respondió volviendo a su lectura y pasando de página con un tono de evidente indiferencia –, ya se mostraron, pero no son la amenaza que tú supones, así que les prometí que los ayudaría.

– ¿No son una amenaza? – dijo arqueando una ceja – La familia Garret no es conocida por apoyar al gobierno de las dos hermanas, mucho menos por ser pacíficos.

– A mí no me parecieron para nada violentos.

– ¡Todos y cada uno son entrenados desde la lactancia para la guerra!

– Estar preparado para algo malo no significa que vayas a hacer algo malo.

– Princesa – el cambio de tono alarmado a uno serio llamó la atención de la alicornio haciendo que deje su lectura –, mi deber es protegerla de quienes representan una amenaza para usted y lo que representa. – suspira – Si decide apoyar a una facción disidente... Yo... YO – toma todo el aire que le cabe en el pecho – ¡YO TE APOYARÉ!... Bien, lo dije, ahora pueden acusarme de traidor. Ehm, ¿Twilight?

La tensión se sintió en el ambiente. El pegaso estaba más que nervioso al ver a la alicornio lavanda tapándose la boca con ambos cascos tratando de contener un grito por la impresión.

– Twilight ¿estás bien? Porque luces un poco más extraña que siempre.

– No... no es nada malo – dijo con voz temblorosa al principio –. Es solo que no sabes cuánto me alegra que no voy a estar sola si hago algo tan loco como unirme a los enemigos.

– Entonces – trató de confirmar su teoría – ¿no estás uniéndote al bando de los Garret?

– De ninguna manera me aliaría con quienes amenazan a nuestros amigos, estaba probando si eres un agente de confianza.

– ¿Y eso por qué? Estuve a un paso de ir en contra de Equestria.

– No estabas dispuesto a ir en contra de Equestria... – se acercó a una ventana y contempló el paisaje – Estabas dispuesto a darle la espalda a todo por otra razón – por algo no se animaba a decirlo –. La familia Garret es conocida entre pocos por la discreción y entrenamiento que poseen. Son expertos en espionaje y ataques furtivos, por eso no puedo confiar en cualquiera que se me acerque, incluso si es un amigo cercano.

– ¿Y el traicionar a otros es algo que demuestra que no soy un traidor?

– No, cuando estás enojado y algo te afecta en serio levantas un poco el párpado inferior del ojo izquierdo – esto mismo estaba sucediendo al escuchar lo que Twilight había descifrado –, como ahora estás mostrando. Hiciste lo mismo cuando estaba hablando de unirme a los Garret, pero no te preocupes, es un gesto involuntario que difícilmente se nota.

– Entonces te estás basando en un simple gesto.

– Eso y otras cosas más, como tus acciones de la otra noche, te pusiste a investigar y hasta usaste un contacto de la más alta confianza para confirmar la situación.

– Parece que me conoces bien – dijo con las mejillas enrojecidas –.

– Eso y más, pero ahora ya no tenemos mucho tiempo, ya se están presentando los protagonistas y e mapa está haciendo visibles las locaciones más importantes... Ahora cuento con mis amigas, un guardia real y ¡SPIKE!

Una figura escamada se hizo presente un segundo antes de gritar el nombre del Asistente Número 1, quien se apareció a pocos centímetros del suelo, posicionándose en suelo como tratando de sentarse.

– Holas, no pude evitar escuchar su conversación. Lamento si interrumpí algo importante.

– ¡Fabuloso – exclamó Flash –, eres enorme y puedes volar!

– ¡Y te enseñaron a pronunciar palabras! – complementó Twilight –.

– ¿En serio – inquirió el dragón –, eso es lo único que notas Twi?

– Perdón, me dejé llevar...

Tras un abrazo, la hermana mayor, que no lucía tan mayor por su tamaño en relación al dragón, le susurró algunas palabras al oído y volvió a abrazarlo. Permanecieron los tres en la cocina hablando sobre los planes que tenían para contener la nueva amenaza de Equestria, Twilight insistió en que debían irse esa misma noche a Ponyville, pero esto difería mucho de lo que el dragón opinaba, pues su entrenamiento estaría inconcluso.

El crecimiento del dragón se vio ligeramente acelerado debido a la intensidad del mismo, un berserker no podría serlo sin tener al menos algo de músculo para usar en la pelea. Continuaron con el tema, pero a Spike le incomodaba que a cada momento Twilight le dirigiera la mirada por curiosidad pero la desviaba cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban y continuaba viendo los mapas que Flash había traído de la biblioteca como si nada estuviese pasando.

– ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó el dragón cuando volvió a toparse una sexta vez con la mirada de la alicornio –.

– No es nada – dijo con el ceño fruncido –.

– Twi, hemos vivido juntos desde que te tengo memoria, prácticamente hermanos.

– ¿Y eso significa algo para ti? – le dijo cruzando los cascos y levantando una ceja como si le estuviera reprochando algo –.

– Significa mucho – respondió con mirada seria –. Desde que empecé me fue difícil hacer lo que me pidieron para entrenar, pero siempre recordaba los momentos que pasamos en Ponyville, nuestros amigos y familia... No soportaría que algo les pasara mientras me quedo de brazos cruzados. Estoy muy agradecido a Celestia por haberme enviado a este lugar...

– ¡POR QUE! ¿Porque aquí puedes convertirte en una asesino a sangre fría? ¡Mira tus garras, los colmillos rotos, esas horribles cicatrices y quemaduras! ¡Es casi imposible quemar las escamas de un dragón y estás con quemaduras en varias partes!

– Te dije que estoy agradecido a Celestia, no porque me guste este lugar ni hacerme fuerte, sino porque ahora tengo una oportunidad de hacer algo muy significativo. Tu sabes cómo se siente no saber qué hacer, es algo horrible... Duele más que cualquier cadena – concluyó apretando los dientes –.

– No quiero parecer un entrometido – comentó Flash –, pero...

– ¡Pues no te entrometas! – le gritó la alicornio con lágrimas en los ojos –.

– ¿Son esos días difíciles ? – le susurró el pegaso al dragón –.

– No lo creo, la fecha no concuerda.

– ¿Están hablando de mi? – inquirió la princesa con una mirada asesina –.

– Eh... No, solo pensaba que estabas... bueno – trataba de excusarse Flash –, tratando de probar un punto relacionado con...

– Lo que estás leyendo – completó el dragón tratando de no dejar que se le helara por completo la sangre –... Parece que hay algo que leíste y te preocupa.

– Yo no estoy preocupada ¡Estoy indignada! – declaró encendiendo un fuego intenso sobre su melena como alguna vez lo hizo al no poder entender el Pinkie sentido de su rosada amiga – ¡No entiendo cómo es posible que me hayas convencido de que te deje entrenar con un demente que solo quiere convertirte en una herramienta descartable!

– Yo, yo no entiendo de lo que hablas.

– ¡Claro que no lo entiendes porque nunca te tomas en serio la lectura de historia! – reprochó y luego tomó un poco de aire, disipó gran parte de su estrés con un movimiento de su casco y una exhalación para continuar sin un tono de voz ni llamaradas que aterren a los oyentes –. Spike, en la historia de las civilizaciones que han tenido soldados del tipo Berserker no encuentro a Equestria ¿Entiendes por qué? Es porque a los Berserker se los conoce también como soldados de sacrificio, entrenan a tal grado que cuando completan su formación se hacen guerreros tan efectivos que no pueden vivir en tiempos de paz y se convierten en seres muy conflictivos y peligrosos. Podrías convertirte en una amenaza como todos los Berserker que son nombrados en la historia de nuestro mundo.

– Eso no suena tan mal, primero que nada podría ser de mucha ayuda si soy un soldado efectivo.

– Eso no es lo peor, Spike. Los Berserker son tan peligrosos que no se los puede dejar libres.

– Entonces me quedaré en Ponyville hasta que me necesiten.

– ¡Eso no es lo que pasará! – corrigió retirándose a su habitación –.

– Me pregunto qué es lo que le está pasando por la cabeza, creí que estaría más feliz de verme después de tanto tiempo.

– No te culpes, Spike – trató de animarlo Flash –, ella está asustada porque ha leído muchos libros de historia bélica.

– Supongo que eso debió hacerla sentir mal, es muy buena imaginando lo que lee.

– Y creo que lo peor debió ser leer sobre los Berserker.

– ¿Hay algo que no me hayan dicho?

– Bueno, hace unos pocos días encontré algo en uno de los libros que ella estaba leyendo. Se quedó paralizada cuando vio el final de los Berserker más condecorados.

– ¿Es algo malo?

– Sí, la mayoría de las civilizaciones que tenían guerreros de ese tipo y se hacían muy efectivos tenían que mantener el estado de guerra para poder conservar a los Berserker. Cuando llegan a cierto punto desarrollan una inexplicable sed de sangre, eso los hace peligrosos, porque pueden llegar al extremo de saciar esa sed con lo primero que se encuentren, incluso si es un amigo. Por eso , al final de las guerras, las naciones pactan y ejecutan a sus Berserker.

– Eso... No suena nada bien – dijo cabizbajo –. Pero...

– ¿Hay algo que tú no nos hayas dicho?

– Solo que no quiero ser el inútil de siempre, ahora tengo una oportunidad de hacer algo, por eso estoy muy agradecido a la princesa Celestia por darme esta misión.

– Respeto tu decisión, pero solo quiero pedirte que hagas algo. Ve con Twilight y habla con ella, pregúntale ahora que sabes un poco más al respecto del problema.

– Supongo que tienes razón.

– Solo no te olvides de que ella se pone muy sensible por estas cosas, así que trata de ser comprensiva si se pone a llorar o algo así, la cosa se pone de veras seria cuando saca uno de sus sermones. Si empieza a sermonearte tendrás que escucharla, ya he pasado por cosas malas por interrumpirla.

– Vaya, yo soy quien ha vivido toda su vida con ella y pareces conocerla mejor. Creo que me he perdido de mucho en estos meses.

– Y ya empiezas a sonar como un viejo amigo, Spike. Solo ve y haz lo que debas para levantarle un poco el ánimo, yo me encargo del resto.

– Solo no hagas nada raro.

Se dirigió a la habitación de la princesa, tocó la puerta con suavidad y pidió entrar, pero la alicornio no respondió.

– Hey Twi. Quería hablar contigo un momento, solo quería decirte unas cosas... Sé lo que significa ser un Berserker, pero también se que la princesa Celestia tuvo una buena razón para decirme que haga esto y bueno...

– ¡Eso es lo que más me molesta! – dijo en voz alta desde dentro de la habitación –.

– Lo siento, no te escucho bien.

– ¡Que eso es lo que más me molesta! – repitió con un tono más fuerte –.

– Perdón, no entendí nada.

– ¡QUE ESO ES LO QUE MÁS ME MOLEEEEEESTAAAAA!

– No se te escucha claro, Twi.

– Agh, está abierto, puedes pasar – el plan del dragón dio resultado –.

– Hola – saludó tímidamente mientras veía a la princesa de la amistad acurrucada en la cama abrazando a su muñeca, Smarty Pants –, Sí se te escuchaba desde afuera.

– Celestia no te permitió elegir, te ordenó venir a este lugar y no iba a aceptar un "no" por respuesta.

– Estoy consciente de eso, no habían muchas opciones para escoger.

– El que seas el único dragón que fraterniza con ponies en Equestria no es razón suficiente para ordenarte que te sacrifiques de esa manera tan horrible.

– Mira Twilight – se sentó del otro lado de la cama –. Como puedes ver, soy un dragón, pero tengo un corazón igual que cualquier otro pony, como heno y cosas similares como cualquier pony, excepto por las joyas, y también tengo amigos y familia ponies, al igual que tu.

– Y también tienes un par de alas, al igual que yo.

– Y no pienso ser tan tonto como para dejar que me ejecuten o algo, si ayudo a mis amigos seré feliz, no importa si luego tengo que convertirme en un fugitivo, viviré feliz sabiendo que pude ayudar en algo de peso.

– Spike … – se acomodó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en el brazo derecho del dragón – No importa lo que pase, prométeme que siempre serás ese noble y dulce dragón que conocí al incubar ese huevo.

– Lo haré, te prometo que seguiré siéndolo por el resto de mi vida.

– Y me aseguraré de que te portes bien, mantendremos el contacto de alguna manera. Después de todo, ya lo has tenido bastante difícil con Rarity como para aumentarle a eso que no se puedan hablar. Así que de alguna manera me las ingeniaré para ayudarte en todo lo que pueda.

– Y, hablando de eso, me pregunto cómo estará Rarity, creo que ya empiezo a extrañarla.

* * *

Lamento haberme tardado tanto, estimado(a) lector(a), el tiempo siempre será uno de mis mayores lujos, por lo que no puedo dármelo siempre, pero quiero aprovechar cada vez que se me presente algo para poder darle mejor conclusión al fic.

GRACIAS POR LEERLO.

Quisiera pedirte tu opinión en dos cosas:

\- ¿Con quién continúo: Rarity, Pinkie Pie o una mezcla de ambas?

\- ¿Sería mejor terminar toda la historia en un solo fic o hacerle una secuela donde se detalle la guerra?

Tu punto de vista puede ser de mucha ayuda.

Hasta la próxima, se despide Old Grimie.


	10. PUREZA

**Una vez en la vida**

**Cap. 9: Pureza**

Estoy muy contento de poder decir esto: BUENAS, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPÍTULO.

Sin más qué decir:

**My Little Pony no es de mi propiedad, no hago este fanfic con ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

– Spike, alista termina con esa maleta antes de que se nos haga tarde.

– Ya voy, es solo que no puedo decidirme qué piedra comer ahora y cuál guardar para el viaje.

– Eso no es tan importante, además, ya desayunaste.

– Bueno, pero conste que te lo pregunté.

– Y deja de quejarte, que ya no eres un bebé.

– Y cómo me gustaría volver a ser uno.

La alicornio y el dragón tomaron las cosas básicas e indispensables para el viaje y salieron al encuentro de un carruaje cubierto que no daba la apariencia de ser muy importante, de hecho parecía ser bastante discreta.

Al abrirse el vehículo, que tenía a dos corceles de robusta apariencia, salió el guardián del Imperio de Cristal.

– Es lo mejor que pude conseguir, lamento si no llegué a sus expectativas, majestad – se disculpó Flash con un tono de respeto bien practicado –.

– No hace falta que se disculpe, estoy complacida con su desempeño, ahora vayamos a dar ese paseo que tanta falta nos hace – respondió Twilight haciendo que se oiga lo que decía –.

– Lo siento – dice Spike acercándose al oído del pegaso en privado –, pero la actuación no es uno de los fuertes de Twilight.

– Vamos, mi fiel dragón, es hora de dar un paseo – puso tono elegante como el que Rarity usaría al dramatizar y, para colmo, hace una seña de que se apresuren como solo los de más elevados círculos sociales harían –. Es un hermoso día, no desperdiciemos el tiempo de sol.

Los acompañantes subieron y los dos sirvientes empezaron a tirar del carruaje. Por fortuna, Flash tomó la previsión de aislar bien el interior del vehículo para que no los oyeran desde afuera, a Twilight le pareció un gesto muy tierno de su parte tomando en cuenta que ella podría formar un campo de fuerza o algo parecido para obtener el mismo resultado, pero él se tomó el esfuerzo de hacerlo y para ella eso contaba.

– ¿Alguien te siguió? – preguntó la princesa –.

– Solo unos curiosos, pero al final se lo creyeron.

– Estupendo, ya tenemos la primera fase completa – Spike marca como realizada una línea en una lista que habían preparado de antemano –.

– ¿Hiciste una lista?

– Llevo mucho tiempo sin hacer listas. Leer está bien, pero no poder hacer listas, solo leer, es muy restrictivo para alguien que tiene el impulso natural de catalogar la información para su posterior consulta.

– Esa es definitivamente la Twilight con la que vivía en la biblioteca – dice Spike orgulloso y contento de recordar los viejos tiempos –.

– Ya fue suficiente con los halagos y nostalgia, ahora debemos centrarnos en lo importante – extiende un mapa de la zona –. Primero debemos entrar en el distrito comercial y cambiar el color del carruaje cuando logremos confundirnos entre los demás que transitan con mercadería. Mi teletransporte no es tan bueno como quisiera, pero bastará para poner nuestras cosas encima de una banca de la plaza, así podremos recogerlas tranquilamente. Luego empieza el viaje...

**Cloudsdale, unos meses después...**

Por un callejón de los barrios bajos de la ciudad flotante de los pegasos se podía distinguir una figura que caminaba con sigilo, cubierta con una capucha azul, aprovechaba la oscuridad de la noche y la pobre iluminación del lugar para no levantar sospechas de su presencia, evitaba el contacto con otros todo lo posible.

Finalmente, tras media hora de caminata, la pegaso se quitó la capucha, descubriendo una crin multicolor, al estar frente a la entrada de una posada que tenía el nombre en una placa de madera justo encima de la puerta, en la cual se veían una herradura y un par de alas a cada lado.

– "Herradura y Alas", justo el lugar que andaba buscando – dijo con satisfacción –, las calles han cambiado mucho desde que me fui a ponyville.

Entra en el establecimiento, pide una ración de cidra y se sienta en una de las mesas que encontró por la esquina. La espera se prolongó un poco más de lo que ella esperaba, pero era inevitable que Lagollete se presentara, detrás suyo para ser exactos.

– Dash? – le tocó el hombro asustándola –.

– ¡No hagas eso, ya tengo bastantes problemas y tensiones como para un ataque cardiaco!

– Lo siento – dijo con un pequeña risilla –, es solo que me di cuenta de que te sentaste justo detrás de mi, me pregunto cuánto tiempo hemos estado dándonos la espalda.

– Si, jeje, creo que eso es gracioso – dijo riendo forzadamente y tomando asiento a la mesa de Amelie –.

– Con algo de risa es suficiente para calmarnos – volvió a un tono un poco más serio y calmado –. Seguro ya te enteraste de las noticias.

– Sí, de seguro que Celestia ya debe estar tomando cartas en el asunto.

– Opino igual, por eso debemos aprovechar este momento de relativa tranquilidad. Debido al incidente, – le arroja un periódico en la mesa donde se ve el titular "Convocatoria para los Wonderbolt" – ahora están tratando de reclutar a cuantos sea posible.

– Antes habría dado una pata por que algo así apareciera en los diarios.

– Pero ahora sucede, en cierto modo podrás cumplir uno de tus sueños.

– Pero eso sería demasiado pedir, he intentado muchas veces, pero no pude ingresar a los Wonderbolt.

– Con Spitfire en su… Condición – Rainbow pone cara enojada – , será mucho más fácil de cumplir, y mejor ahora que tendrás su ayuda – termina señalando a un tercer pony que estaba sentado a la mesa, en cuya presencia no había reparado Rainbow –.

– ¿Y quién él?

– ¿No lo reconoces?

– No creo que la capucha ayude mucho.

– No hace falta que me presente, señorita Amelie – dice el pony encapuchado –, incluso en un lugar como este podemos meternos en líos si se llega a escuchar mi nombre.

– Entonces puedes aprovechar para "presentarte" apropiadamente dándole las instrucciones de su próximo objetivo.

– Busquemos un lugar más privado, señorita Dash.

Los dos ponies piden una habitación de la posada.

– Nombres – pide el dueño –.

– Es que … – trata de pensar el encapuchado –.

– Nos estamos fugando – dice Rainbow apoyando la cabeza al costado del encapuchado –, y no quisiéramos que nuestros padres nos encuentren si preguntan.

– Su vida amorosa no es algo que me incumba, pero creo que podría soltar un poco la boca y hable acerca de unos tortolitos… – El encapuchado con aspecto serio y callado pone un montón de bits en la barra – Unos tortolitos que pasaron la noche en otro lugar – completó con una sonrisa y arqueando las cejas en complicidad –.

– Agradecemos mucho su discreción.

– Todo sea por el amor – concluye dándoles la llave de la habitación –.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, Rainbow suelta un suspiro por fingir abrazarse todo el rato del extraño para guardar las apariencias.

– Sabes – comenta el encapuchado mientras revisa el lugar en busca de posibles mirones y asegura la puerta –, solo teníamos que ofrecerle el dinero, tu numerito de los tortolitos no era necesario – dijo dándole la espalda haciendo como que revisaba los detalles de la puerta –.

– Bueno – se excusa sonrojada y de brazos cruzados –, yo solo improvisé para que fuera más difícil que nos encontraran.

– Pero abundar en detalles no siempre es práctico.

– Díselo a alguien que tenga experiencia en espionaje, yo solo hice lo que pensé que ayudaría – desvía la mirada enojada –. Y por si acaso, que ni se te ocurra hacerme algo, que tengo mi dignidad.

– No te preocupes por eso – le explica quitándose la capucha –.

La impresión en el rostro de Rainbow fue épica (aunque también podríamos decir hípica), mas no se esperaba encontrar a alguien que tendría que cargar con un sentimiento tan complicado como el que ella ya estaba llevando sobre sus hombros, o lomos en este caso.

**Estación de trenes de Ponyville, varios meses atrás...**

Rarity está abrazando a Twilight, limpia las lágrimas con un pañuelo de seda rosa y le dedica unas cuantas palabras para animarla.

– Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan orgullosa de mis amigas, todas muestran una determinación asombrosa y un espíritu noble al aceptar esta misión de parte de la Princesa Celestia, pero estoy en especial orgullosa de poder llamarte "amiga", Twilight Sparkle, eres la mejor pony que he conocido y nadie me hará pensar lo contrario. Ahora ve y haz que nos sintamos orgullosas.

Rarity se despedía de los Sparkle porque sus otras amigas habían emprendido sus respectivos viajes antes que ellas, dejándolas como últimos elementos de la armonía en Equestria.

Afortunadamente, los padres de Rarity estaban presentes, así que podrían cuidar de Sweetie Belle, quien estaba a un soplido de romper en llanto al ver a su hermana mayor pidiéndole a Spike que metiera sus pesadas maletas dentro del vagón de equipaje.

– Sweetie – se acercó a su hermanita –, lamento mucho que no podamos pasar tanto tiempo juntas como habría deseado, pero en estos últimos meses he aprendido tanto de ti que podría decir que no desearía a nadie más que a ti como mi pequeña hermana.

– Snif … Yo... – no podía aguantar más – ¡Voy a extrañarte mucho! – rompió en llanto abrazando a su hermana mayor –.

– Yo también te extrañaré mucho – dijo Spike abrazándola de una pata –.

– No podría estar más orgulloso de mi pequeña – dijo su padre abrazando a sus hijas y, por lo tanto, al dragón –.

– Spike – dijo Twilight jalando al dragón –, ya fueron suficientes despedidas por esta semana, a Rarity le corresponde un poco de tiempo con su familia.

– Pero algún día yo también podría ser parte de su familia.

– Eso... – dijo con un ligero tic en el ojo – ¿qué tal si lo dejamos para otra ocasión? Ya es hora de irnos.

– Ok, pero que conste que esta podría ser una de las despedidas más significativas en nuestra relación y tu no le diste la importancia que corresponde.

– Eso lo decidirá el tiempo, galán – le despeina la cresta –, pero ahora debemos concentrarnos en nuestra tarea, luego habrá tiempo para esas cosas.

– Al menos se que te sentirás como yo por estar lejos de cierto pony – dijo Spike resignado –.

Tras unos cuantos abrazos sofocantes y una empalagosa y vergonzosa sesión de besos, Rarity se separó de su familia y subió al vagón de pasajeros, el cual curiosamente se encontraba vacío con la excepción de un pony que estaba sentado junto a una ventana con un periódico que le cubría el rostro mientras leía.

Se sentó justo en frente del pony e cuestión porque de esa manera podría sacar la cabeza por la ventana y agitar el casco para despedirse por última vez y seguir viendo a su familia por todo el tiempo que le fuera posible pero, con el movimiento del tren, las figuras se hacían cada vez más pequeñas, las voces menos audibles y el vacío cada vez más grande.

Tomó un poco de aire y exhaló como en otros días le había enseñado Twilight para mantener la compostura en una situación estresante como la de organizar el comité de bienvenida para la comisionada de los juegos de Equestria.

– No lo olvides, Rarity – se decía a sí misma –, una dama siempre debe mantener la compostura.

– Su familia me parece muy … – tomó la palabra el pony sentado frente a Rarity – Adorable, diría yo.

– Un momento... ¿Fancy? ¿Fancy Pants?

– Como siempre, es un placer volver a verla, señorita Rarity... – saludó tomando un casco de la unicornio para besarlo como en el protocolo de la realeza –.

– Lo siento – retira el casco un poco ruborizada – , pero no me siento cómoda siendo tratada como la realeza.

– Y me alegra que no haya cambiado en nada.

– ¿En nada?

– Esa es una de las razones por las que me agrada tanto.

– Se lo agradezco, pero tampoco está obligado a mantener las apariencias, no hay nadie más en el vagón.

La unicornio conocía a Fancy como nadie antes lo había hecho, con ella podía entrar en confianza y olvidar los extremadamente serios y aburridos protocolos que se esperaban de un caballero de su altura.

– Sabes, Rarity – dijo ya un poco más relajado –, es un verdadero alivio que no haya nadie más que tu para acompañarme en este viaje. Contigo me es fácil relajarme.

– Espera, creo que te olvidaste de algo – y le desajusta la corbata –.

– Gracias, esa cosa me hace sentir que estoy a punto de ser colgado por los que me rodean.

– Jiji, no es para tanto, aunque creo que debe quedarte un mal sabor de boca cuando no puedes expresar todo lo que sientes.

– Casi como si leyeras mi mente, por eso confío en ti para mostrarme tal y como soy, sin importar las etiquetas ni nada por el estilo.

– Para mi también es bueno hacer algo así, es un respiro de los cuidados constantes y privaciones que implican ser una dama, algunas cosas son simplemente abrumadoras.

– Ni que lo digas – apoya el codo en la ventana para ver el paisaje – ¿Alguna vez soñaste con vivir en el campo como lo hacían los equino salvajes?

– Supongo que si, pero no te me pongas melancólico, que todavía están los maquinistas que podrían verte en un mal momento.

Con ese argumento se puso de pie inmediatamente para arreglarse el atuendo y el peinado con la ayuda de un espejo de bolsillo que Rarity llevaba siempre consigo, pues no quería manchar su reputación de caballero de la élite, pues usaba su influencia y recursos para ser de ayuda a los ponies que no son tomados en cuenta por la alta sociedad. Si alguna verdadera ventaja le hallaba a su apellido, era la de poder ser de ayuda como la voz de los que son ignorados.

– ¿Estás en la misión de la Princesa Celestia? – le preguntó el unicornio –.

– Sí, lo estoy, pero ¿cómo supiste?

– La Princesa suele tener más de una opción – contempla con evidente indiferencia fingida en su gesto –, es por demás seguro que me envió como respaldo para asistirla.

– Eso suena maravilloso – sonríe la unicornio con los cascos en las mejillas y brillo en los ojos –, hace ya mucho tiempo que no tengo la oportunidad de sostener una conversación sofisticada y sincera con nadie, claro excepto por mis amigas, pero esto será fabuloso.

– Creo que comparto la emoción, pero no estoy del todo seguro si desearía verla someterse a los cambios que implican los deseos de la princesa Celestia.

– ¿Cambios? – se palpa el rostro con preocupación –.

– No son físicos, al menos no mucho, sino que van un poco más allá. Dime, Rarity ¿has escuchado de la secta de los Pureza?

– Me temo que no.

– Entonces supongo que lo largo del viaje podremos aprovecharlo de tanto en tanto para contártelo todo.

A lo largo del viaje, Fancy Pants le relató la historia de la susodicha secta que iba a conocer, no está de más informarse de algo antes de hacerlo. Las horas pasaron bien, Los días fueron relativamente cortos, pero inevitable fue llegar hasta un pueblo en pleno desierto con algunos daños en la locomotora, esto debido a los ataques de unos búfalos que no simpatizaban con los colonizadores.

– He aquí, "Cristal Waters" – anuncia Fancy al bajar del tren –, un pueblo chico y encantadoramente rústico.

– Se parece un poco a Ponyville, excepto por un detalle – mira con cuidado a los habitantes del lugar –. Creo que no puedo distinguir ningún pegaso o pony terrestre.

– Y tienes razón en eso, querida, este no es un sitio en el que se le permita el paso libre a cualquier pony, solo se deja entrar a otros tipos de pony cuando no hay de otra.

– Bueno, tiene sus ventajas, porque se ve todo limpio y ordenado, con buen gusto en cuanto a moda conservadora, pero eso debe requerir muchos recursos.

– Sí, los requiere, por eso los unicornios trabajan muy duro para que el lugar poco a poco se convierta en una utopía para los unicornios que quieren tomar un aire ilustrado para variar.

– Te concedo eso, este pueblo se ve muy prometedor, pero sigo sin entender qué tiene que ver con mi deber para con la Princesa Celestia.

– Es muy simple, vamos a ver al alcalde, él te dará una idea.

Más adelante, llegaron al centro del pueblo, un edificio de no más de cuatro pisos servía de ayuntamiento para un distinguido corcel que mantenía la mirada en unos documentos. Fancy podía pasar a la habitación que quisiera con solo aclarar su identidad.

Al entrar en una oficina, donde se encontraba el alcalde inmerso en sus deberes, Fancy saludó con el tono más familiar que tenía.

– Veo que sigues haciendo de las tuyas, hermanito.

– ¡FANCY! – salta de su escritorio para abrazar al unicornio –.

– Vaya, has crecido mucho.

– No lo creo, sigo siendo de la misma altura.

– Yo me refería a los costados.

– Ejem, en eso aciertas, pero no es momento de ponernos al día, ese momento empieza en… – mira un reloj que extrajo de su bolsillo – Unos cuarenta minutos, pediré el resto del día para atenderlos, mientras puedes instalarte en mi casa cuando quieras…

El alcalde estaba tan emocionado que por un momento se le pasó por alto la presencia de la unicornio.

– Mmm, mira pero qué belleza tenemos aquí – declara arreglándose la corbata de moño y el peinado –, es usted sin duda – toma su casco – la mejor visita que he tenido el honor de recibir en mi oficina – besa el casco de la unicornio haciendo que se sonroje por tal trato –. Estoy muy complacido de conocer a mi nueva hermana.

– ¿Hermana? Disculpe, es usted muy cortés y amable, pero no entiendo lo que dice.

– ¿No eres la prometida de mi hermano mayor?

– Me temo que aquí hubo un malentendido, señor. Yo no soy la prometida del señor Fancy Pants.

– ¿O sea que no viniste hasta acá para presentarme a tu prometida? – preguntó dirigiéndose a su hermano –.

– No, eso lo imaginaste al verla. Por cierto, ella es la señorita Rarity, viene de Ponyville y es una estupenda diseñadora de modas.

– Me halaga mucho, Fancy – dijo Rarity otra vez con las mejillas rosadas –.

– No hace falta que la halagues, hermano, con su sofisticado toque es suficiente para ver que algo especial debe tener y no pienso que solo sea un talento para el diseño – dijo levantando las cejas con ojos coquetos –.

– Jijiji – se reía suavemente la portadora de la Generosidad –, algo me dice que es usted un galán.

– Pues a mi hermano le resulta más fácil cautivar a las damas, yo tengo que recurrir a todo lo que tengo para no quedar eclipsado.

– Creo que no hemos sido presentados apropiadamente, señor…

– Fancy Suits, pero muchos me dicen alcalde, es más corto, si usted lo prefiere.

– Supongo que estará bien llamarlo Alcalde.

– Creo que con presentarnos fue suficiente, deben estar cansados por el viaje. Pueden hospedarse en mi casa, espérenme hasta la hora de salida.

– Lo haremos – accede el hermano mayor –, no tardes mucho porque quiero ponerte al día en algunos temas de Canterlot.

– Será un placer cuando termine.

Más tarde, ese mismo día, Fancy Pants y Rarity habían llegado a una hacienda bastante bien cuidada, donde había una mansión de buena apariencia. Rarity estaba más que complacida con la recepción de parte del personal, la decoración y todo en el ambiente la ponían de buen humor.

Una vez instalada en su habitación, una mucama tocó la puerta y la unicornio salió para ser informada.

– Señorita Rarity, el amo Suits los espera a usted y al amo Pants en el comedor, si gusta puedo guiarla en cuanto esté lista.

– Vamos inmediatamente, ya me tomé la libertad de prepararme.

– Con gusto la guiaré hasta el comedor.

– Su trato con los invitados es excelente – felicitaba Rarity mientras seguía a la unicornio de pelaje pinto por los pasillos de la mansión –, Fancy Suits tiene un personal sorprendente.

– Le agradezco su reconocimiento, señorita Rarity, aquí apreciamos mucho la opinión de nuestro servicio.

– Y le hacen honor, supongo que usted trabajó mucho tiempo de mucama.

– Así es, una de las cosas que más me gusta es hacer que todo salga bien y esté bien ordenado, al amo Suits le pareció muy útil esa característica de mi persona, por eso estoy sirviendo en esta casa, lo que me hace sentir muy honrada por lo bien que aprecian mi obsesión por el orden.

– Es un caballero bastante animado – observa la unicornio blanca –.

– Me alegra oír que tiene un buen concepto acerca de mi amo, por lo general deja una buena primera impresión, esa es una de las razones por las que acepté el trabajo en su hacienda.

– ¿Noto algo más que simple admiración? – inquiere Rarity con un tono juguetón –.

– Por favor, no diga esas cosas – dice abochornada la unicornio blanca con manchas marrones –.

– Oh, lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte sentir incómoda.

– No se preocupe por eso, señorita, el comedor está cruzando la puerta que tiene en frente. Ruego me disculpe, pero tengo otras obligaciones qué cumplir y no dispongo de mucho tiempo.

Trató de retirarse lo más rápido posible, pero apenas volteó y se topó cara a cara con Fancy Pants. Su expresión de sorpresa fue bastante notoria, por lo que desviaba la mirada por la vergüenza.

– Lo-lo siento, cometí un error.

– No hace falta que te disculpes, Sophie, un error todos lo cometemos.

– Disculpe, voy a retirarme, tengo muchas tareas pendientes.

– Descuida, podemos seguir los dos solos desde aquí... Es bueno volver a verte.

Una vez dentro del comedor, los unicornios empezaron a comer y a conversar. Los hermanos se pusieron al corriente en cuanto a las últimas noticias de Canterlot y del negocio de manufactura de telas finas de la que era propietaria la familia Fancy.

– Y por eso es que siempre tenemos cerca un pañuelo de seda, es prácticamente una tradición familiar – dijo riéndose junto con sus invitados –. Con toda esa charla se me secó la garganta – toma un poco de agua –.

– ¿Podríamos dejar el placer de un lado por un momento y hablar de lo principal, hermano? – solicita Fancy Pants –.

– Con gusto, dime la razón por la que ambos vinieron hasta este lugar.

– Según informes de inteligencia, se acerca el ataque de un enemigo que quiere declararnos la guerra, por eso se están tomando medidas preventivas, para el caso de que las negociaciones fallen. Pero mientras negociamos, el otro lado no está perdiendo el tiempo, están engrosando sus filas con ponies bien entrenados y armamento de alta calidad, lo que nos pone en desventaja, porque no disponemos de tanto tiempo para prepararnos como el que se han tomado ellos.

– ¿Y hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar un pony neutral como yo?

– Sí, de hecho, es imperativo que nos concedas una audiencia con las autoridades de "Pureza". Sus conocimientos prácticos pueden ser de gran ayuda en este enfrentamiento y no podemos darnos el lujo de no aprovechar el talento de Rarity, quien me acompaña en esta ocasión.

– Cuando hablas de cosas serias te pones más serio que mi maestro – suspira –, pero eres mi hermano y confío en ti con todo mi ser... Podría arreglar algo para mañana, pero no prometo nada, los maestros de "Pureza" no son informales en nada, pero es posible que hagan una excepción – dijo esto último mirando fijamente a Rarity –.

– ¿Hay alguna razón en especial para creer eso, señor Suits? – inquiere curiosa la unicornio –.

– Eso es por su apariencia, no siempre se encuentra uno a una unicornio con sus características, entra en el modelo de los más altos estándares de los "Pureza" en cuanto a anatomía refiere.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que son superficiales?

– No del todo, pero al menos uno de los maestros es más manejable si se encuentra con una unicornio de buena presencia.

– ¿Y podemos usar eso como ventaja? – pregunta el hermano mayor –.

– Solo en cierta medida, pero su determinación será la clave.

– Con eso solo nos queda esperar hasta mañana. Dime, Rarity ¿te gustaría pasear un poco por el pueblo antes de que anochezca?

– Si, sería una buena oportunidad para conocer el lugar.

Después de terminar la comida, Fancy Pants guió a Rarity por las calles de Crystal Waters, un bello lugar para unicornios. Se destacaban lo elegantes que eran los cafés, los artistas en las plazas con su música y lienzos que manifestaban un punto de vista que realzaba la belleza poco vista en las escenas cotidianas.

Algo cansados de caminar por el lugar, tomaron una mesa de un café al aire libre.

– Este es un lugar sumergido en una especie de utopía para los amantes del arte y de la elegancia rústica, algo un poco anticuado pero con el toque moderno de la nueva generación.

– Gracias por permitirme conocer de cerca este sitio – agradece Rarity –, he tenido mucho para inspirarme para mis diseños.

– Los cuales sin duda llegarán a destacar y marcar tendencia en Equestria, pero eso no es prioridad en este momento... – sorbe un poco de café y se acomoda un poco para estar más cerca de Rarity y hablarle en privado – Estamos frente a una gran amenaza para toda Equestria, no podemos permitirnos una derrota, por eso es que también depositamos nuestra confianza en las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía.

– ¿Y qué podría hacer en este lugar?

– Mira, – se apoya con más confianza sobre la mesa – en este pueblo solo hay unicornios ¿notaste que los únicos ponies que no son unicornios son los del tren que nos trajo?

– Ahora que lo dices, no lo había notado bien.

– Este pueblo fue fundado por una especie de secta, se le conoce como "Pureza". No tienen malas intenciones, solo son un poco exclusivos, porque quieren desarrollar el arte por excelencia de los unicornios.

– ¿Hablas de la magia o algo así?

– Más de algo así que de otra cosa, la telequinesis es el arte por naturaleza de los unicornios, y eso es lo que más han desarrollado en sus estudios. Imagina a un gran grupo de decenas de maestros de la telequinesis desarrollando esta disciplina a lo largo de su vida y guardando los registros de sus avances y descubrimientos en una biblioteca que solo permite que se ingresen ejemplares de éxito. Esa exquisita colección es más de lo que un pony podría imaginar acerca de cualquier disciplina.

– ¿Y debo aprenderlo todo?

– No todo, solo lo necesario para profundizar una disciplina que se ha desarrollado dentro de este pueblo. Un usuario avanzado podría ser de mucha ayuda, pero eso no lo haría un local, porque los locales tienen la estricta norma de no tomar partido en asuntos bélicos.

– Entiendo lo de que podría ser útil aprender algo nuevo, pero no veo por qué usar algo que está prohibido emplear en un asunto bélico, se supone que lo vamos a usar en un asunto bélico.

– Eso un día lo entenderás, solo tienes que recordar el significado de tu elemento.

Al día siguiente se encontraban en un edificio apartado del pueblo, donde un unicornio de crin y pelaje blancos estaba sentado en una especie de trono mirando con aprobación a Rarity mientras los hermanos Fancy estaban esperando tras una puerta.

– ¿Y tiene alguna razón específica por la que quiera tomar los hábitos temporalmente?

– Mi solicitud se basa en la necesidad de aprender de los "Pureza" para poder ser de beneficio para mi gente, los ponies a los que aprecio.

– Esa no suena como una legítima causa para someterse a la educación que proporcionamos en este lugar. De hecho, todos los que toman los hábitos en este templo del arte excelente llegan a la conclusión de que no deben abandonar este lugar ¿hay algo que le haga pensar que su caso será diferente?

– Sinceramente, no lo sé, pero estoy dispuesta a averiguarlo – respondió Rarity con decisión en la mirada –.

– Que así sea, mañana podrá empezar, pero queda sobre aviso que no la juzgaremos mal si decide quedarse para no volver a casa.

– Ruego me disculpe, pero he oído que el tiempo es apremiante, si es posible, quisiera empezar hoy mismo.

– Como diga – responde en tono triste –, no puedo impedirle esa solicitud, informaremos a sus amigos afuera y procederemos.

Una vez afuera, Rarity abraza a ambos unicornios con alegría.

– Fue una linda velada la que tuvimos, pero ahora debo despedirme, no se muy bien lo que me espera dentro de ese templo, pero podemos esperar que algo bueno saldrá de ello.

No dejó que le dijeran nada, los calló amablemente, quería mantener la compostura, pues para ella esta era una difícil decisión, porque se arriesgaba a acabar como los demás que habían decidido quedarse en el templo, la razón la desconocía, pero las palabras del unicornio que la interrogó fueron suficientemente sinceras para convencerla de que algo podría cambiar de repente.

Los dos hermanos la observaban alejarse despidiéndose agitando el casco, pero eso no era más que una actuación para tranquilizarla.

– Ya tiene mucha presión como para aumentarle lo que me contaste – comenta disimuladamente Fancy Pants – .

– No me complace decir esto, pero te lo dije. Los Garret están implicados muy de cerca con ese malnacido.

– No olvides tus modales.

– No hay malos modales cuando se describe a ese granuja... Esto va en contra de la mayoría de las cosas en las que creo, pero voy a darte toda mi ayuda con los espías del desierto, solo si me ayudas a arreglar un problema personal.

– Lo habría hecho de gratis, pero acepto tu generosa oferta.

– Entonces está pactado, esta misma noche despacharé a los investigadores.

* * *

Bueno, este fue relativamente corto, pero creo que mantiene algo de intriga con Rainbow, la agente doble y por la decisión de Rarity tendrá que tomar.

Con eso solo faltaría Pinkie, así podré terminar este fanfic.

Sí, se acabará con Pinkie, pero eso no es todo, si tienes interés en seguir leyendo me gustaría avisarte que tendrá una secuela, en la que se describirá la guerra que se avecina.

Gracias por leer mi fanfic, sin más qué decir, se despide Old Grimie.


	11. GENEROSIDAD FORMA Y TIEMPO

**Una vez en la vida**

**Cap. 10: Generosidad, forma y tiempo**

Estoy muy contento de poder decir esto: BUENAS, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPÍTULO.

No soy bueno con las cosas de Rarity, así que traté de hacer lo mejor que pude a su forma de ser, con un poquito de madurez agregada, pero júzgalo tu.

Sin más qué decir:

**My Little Pony no es de mi propiedad, no hago este fanfic con ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**Desierto, a menos de un tercio del camino a Canterlot desde BlueGem city…**

Los arneses estaban ya gastados por la fricción extra que era consecuencia de un constante movimiento, no se detuvieron hasta llegar a su objetivo. Los empleados que jalaban la carreta pusieron de lo mejor que tenían hasta cierto punto para encontrarse con sus relevos. La princesa no pensaba perder más tiempo.

– Twilight – se quejaba el dragón por el continuo movimiento de la carreta – ¿no podríamos mejor ir en el tren o volando? Los tres tenemos alas.

– Eso quería hacer en un principio, pero Flash confirmó lo peor.

– ¿Y qué podría ser peor que un sarpullido en la base de la cola?

– Ser descubiertos por grifos espías – respondió Flash con seriedad –, los Garret tienen buenas relaciones con los mercenarios grifos y pueden aprovechar cada uno de sus contactos desconocidos para informar de nuestros movimientos.

– ¿Y no podrían ver de esto que estamos haciendo ahora?

– Supongo que si, pero reducimos los riesgos al tomar una ruta inesperada en un momento inesperado.

– Y yo que creía que los pegasos no usan bien su cabeza – reconoce el dragón su equivocación al basar su concepto de los pegasos en lo que había aprendido de Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy –.

– Uno de mis contactos me informó a tiempo acerca de la presencia de una de las familias más peligrosas en este conflicto que se avecina, por eso no podemos correr demasiados riesgos y debemos informar a la Princesa Celestia de ello.

– Aunque una carta habría sido suficiente.

…

– ¡AAAAAALLLTOOOOOO! – gritó Twilight y los tres bajaron al mismo tiempo del carruaje con Twilight ya escribiendo en un pergamino –. En toda mi vida nunca se me había ecapado algo tan cotidiano como escribirle a mi mentora por un medio tan efectivo ¡qué vergüenza, estoy perdiendo mi toque! – se lamentó por no haber pensado en dicha solución hace buen rato –.

Terminó de escribir el mensaje y se lo dio a su asistente para que lo enviara, claro que antes le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza cuando este intentó ver el contenido.

– Spike, la correspondencia ajena no se toca.

– Lo siento, creo que me acostumbré a que leyeran las cartas de todos en público.

– ¿Qué? – no entendía la alicornio –.

– Es que en la academia nos hacían formar al grupo entero, abrían las cartas de cada uno y un entrenador las leía en voz alta.

– ¿Y eso no los desanimaba?

– Bueno, recuerdo que dos renunciaron porque así se enteraron de que iban a ser padres. Luego uno se salió por la vergüenza que le daba escuchar los cariños de su mamá. La mayoría lo disfrutaba, en especial los que no sabían leer.

– Un momento – tomó Flash la palabra – ¿quieres decir que también habían otros entrenando para ser berserkers?

– No, todos, excepto yo, estaban aprendiendo a ser paladines, una especie de guardianes, yo era el único que iba a convertirse en berserker.

– Como si eso no fuera suficiente, pronto habrán muchos jóvenes entrenados específicamente para enfrentarte. Sigue mi consejo, evita ejercer mucho tiempo tu disciplina, puede que un día te topes con quien menos deseas.

– Ojalá acabemos con esto antes de que eso suceda, hice muchos amigos en ese lugar.

– Hermandad de armas, amigo, hermandad de armas – dijo el pegaso en su pose y voz más guay tocándole el hombro –.

– ¡Ya déjense de esas cosas de machos! – dijo indignada la princesa – ya debería haber llegado...

Spike eructa y deja salir un frasco pequeño con un contenido de color amarillento.

– ¡Eureka! – exclama con alegría Twilight – Ahora podemos irnos, Flash, págales a los señores, nos han sido de ayuda a lo largo de este viaje.

Unos minutos después de despachar a los empleados, Twilight bebió el contenido del frasco, hizo un gesto de desagrado y sacudió la cabeza.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Spike –.

– Si … Ugh, el sabor de este tónico vitamínico no ha cambiado para nada, revisaré la fórmula para ver si lo mejoro un poco.

– ¿Puedo probar un poco? – solicitó el pegaso –.

– Pe-pero, no puedes – respondió tajante la alicornio toda nerviosa –, ya me lo bebí y … ¡No dejaré que lo hagas !

– No sé en qué estarás pensando, pero yo solo quiero probar un poco del frasco – dijo esto tomando el frasco y frotando una de sus plumas dentro del mismo, llevándose luego la pluma a la boca –. Es muy dulce, no creo que algo tan concentrado pueda beberse de golpe.

– Bueno, Twilight siempre gasta mucha azúcar estudiando, por eso le es un poco más sencillo que a los demás beber algo tan dulce – comenta Spike – .

– Eso también explicaría un poco de su carácter.

– ¿Que es dulce?

– Yo me refería a lo decaída que luce antes de su taza de café en las mañanas, debe ser porque necesita mucha energía.

– Sí, no aguanta mucho la pobre.

– ¡Ya dejen de hablar de mi y quédense quietos! Esto va a doler mucho.

La alicornio aprovechó el lapso de confusión en sus acompañantes para concentrar todo el poder de su cuerno y cubrir a todos con una burbuja que desapareció y reapareció en un salón muy espacioso en un palacio que Spike tuvo la oportunidad de conocer hace algunos años.

– Twi – preguntaba sosteniendo su cabeza por el mareo – ¿A dónde rayos nos trajiste esta vez?

– Es… Estamos en Canterlot – respondió con una voz apagada –.

Tomaron un poco de tiempo para recuperar la consciencia y ponerse de pie, en eso se apareció un unicornio con una melena azul y un monóculo, llevaba un traje bastante elegante y estaba acompañado de dos guardias pegaso.

– ¿Fancy Pants? – dijo incrédula la princesa de la amistad – No esperaba que estuvieras aquí.

– Las cosas son diferentes cuando necesitas a tus servidores cerca, princesa Twilight, pero eso no es prioridad. Por el resplandor me di cuenta de su presencia, la señorita Rarity estará muy complacida de ver a su amiga otra después de tanto tiempo, acompáñenme.

Los tres siguieron al unicornio hasta una puerta de magníficos ornamentos, cuya selección para uso sería de esperar cuando se trata de cierta unicornio.

– Antes de entrar – les advertía Fancy Pants –, debo informarles que Rarity ha sufrido un abrupto cambio en su apariencia, esto seguramente les puede impactar, así que traten de disimular lo mejor que puedan para no hacerla sentir mal… Bueno, ahora está más sensible que de costumbre.

– ¿Más sensible que de costumbre? – preguntaron Twilight y Spike al unísono –.

– Y sus reacciones mucho más dramáticas de lo que alguna vez vi en mi vida, y eso que por mucho tiempo conocí a todo tipo de divas… Entren bajo su propio riesgo.

Se abrió la puerta y vieron a la pony en cuestión de espaldas, sentada en una silla junto a la mesa en la que reposó una taza de porcelana fina, la cual sorbía de vez en cuando y volvía a llenar con una tetera que tenía a su alcance.

**Cloudsdale, posada Herradura y Alas...**

La pegaso de melena multicolor contemplaba asombrada la silueta del pegaso que se había quitado la capucha. No alcanzaba a ver su rostro, no estaba de frente, pero ella apostaría hasta su último bit a que lo reconocería hasta con un casco atado a la espalda aunque eso carezca de sentido excepto para alguien como Pinkie Pie, pero eso no es lo importante ahora, lo importante en el momento fue el impacto que recibió al identificar al pony en frente.

– Lamento que sea en estas circunstancias – voltea el pegaso mostrando su rostro a la ya impresionada Rainbow, quien se desplomó y se golpeó en el suelo al confirmar al 100% uno de sus mayores temores – ¿Rainbow?

– Yo... yo... Jeje... Debes estar bromeando – dijo entrecortado y con las pupilas reducidas a pequeños puntos, y una risa psicótica –.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el pegaso acercándose a la pony recostada en el suelo en posición fetal –.

– ¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE HICIERAS ALGO TAN ESTÚPIDO COMO TRAICIONAR A LOS TUYOS, SOARIN PEDAZO DE WONDERBOLT MEDIOCRE! – le gritó Rainbow a quien alguna vez admiró incorporándose rápido y dándole golpes en el pecho mientras soltaba lágrimas –. Yo... Yo nunca esperaría algo tan bajo de alguien como tu, yo te admiraba. Spitfire, Fleetfoot y tu eran lo que quería llegar a ser – declaró y rompió en llanto –.

– Pero, Rainbow...

– ¡Todo este tiempo he vivido engañada y he admirado a un traidor, un sucio y despreciable traidor – Soarin sentía cada insulto como un ladrillo de 10 kilos encima –, un rufián ingrato – 20 kilos –, egoísta sucio – 30 kilos –, con más mañas que verdades – 40 kilos –, inútil, ruin, pervertido, cobarde y con mal gusto para vestir y sin sentido de la lealtad – 257,98 kilos – ! ¡Y lo peor es que pudimos haber sido … AGH!

– ¿Haber sido qué?

– ¡Pues los mejores voladores de toda Equestria!

– Supongo que eso habría sido bueno, pero todavía podemos ser eso.

– ¡Y todavía tienes el atrevimiento de dirigirme la palabra! – dijo volteando indignada como lo haría Rarity –.

– No sé qué es lo que sucede, pero si quieres puedo esperar un poco para que te calmes.

– ¡No necesito calmarme, estoy perfectamente estando enojada contigo por ser un traidor de tercera! – 287,60 kilos –.

– Espera, no eres quién para reprocharme.

– ¡Tu tampoco!

– Un momento – pidió haciendo una pausa para pensar –. Creo que estamos en una situación similar – observó el wonderbolt –.

– ¿A qué te refieres con "similar"?

– A que estamos de agentes dobles.

– ¿Osea que no eres un traidor?

– Solo en cierta forma. Mira, se muy bien cómo son las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía. No te aceptaban en los Wonderbolt porque sabían que eras más necesaria en el equipo de la princesa Sparkle, así que no podíamos tenerte entre nosotros. Se bien que no serías capaz de cometer un acto de traición descarada, sino que serías una agente doble.

– ¿Y cómo supiste eso?

– Porque Spitfire me pidió personalmente que haga lo mismo.

– ¿No es una prueba de los Garret para ver si de veras cumpliré con mi parte del trato? – inquirió con la máxima cautela –.

– No – respondió Soarin extrayendo una medalla que solamente Spitfire usaba – . De seguro conoces el verdadero significado de esto.

– Es, es la medalla favorita de spitfire, ella no se lo ha dicho a nadie.

– Hasta el fatídico día en que fue emboscada. Gracias a la información de nuestros contactos supimos de tu interacción con los Garret, por eso Spitfire me asignó esta misión. Ella... Nosotros confiamos mucho en ti y por eso me dio esta medalla para que sepas que cuentas con un amigo en esto.

– ¿No tengo que hacerlo sola? – dijo presionando la medalla contra su pecho y con una ligera esperanza en la mirada –.

**Templo de Cristal Waters, varios meses atrás...**

Un unicornio de crin gris y pelaje blanco, ya entrado en edad, estaba atento a la estabilidad en una piedra circular que Rarity estaba equilibrando sobre una columna delgada.

– No olvides que todo objeto, sin importar la calidad del material o el talento del artesano, siempre tendrá protuberancias, irregularidades y otros desequilibrios en la distribución del peso. No tomar en cuenta estos factores te puede costar una jaqueca.

– Eso, eso intento – respondió Rarity con voz forzosa, pues la piedra era pesada, su concentración había sido mantenida por más de dos horas, un verdadero record para una unicornio que solo se limitaba a usar su cuerno para tareas delicadas como la costura –.

– SHHH, se hace tarde, suelta la roca.

– Pero eso dañaría el mármol del salón.

– No te preocupes, eso también es parte de tu formación.

– Esta bien – soltó la roca que, con el impacto, hizo una agujero en el piso –.

– Rarity, siéntate junto a la mesa, una de las novicias de servirá algo de té.

– Gracias, tomaré asiento enseguida.

Una vez sentados a la mesa, Rarity todavía se sentía incómoda por el ambiente tan contradictorio. Una sala de entrenamiento donde los unicornios transpiraban y llevaban sus capacidades al límite hecho de los materiales más delicados, eso era una receta que garantizaba unas facturas de reparaciones enormes, en especial por los objetos pesados que seguido dejaban caer en el suelo. Lo que más impactaba era que todo se encontraba como nuevo al día siguiente, ese detalle no se le escapó.

– Disculpe, señor...

– Puedes llamarme Iggy, Yggdrasil es muy complicado de pronunciar para los ponies de la actualidad – interrumpió el unicornio que llevaba al dichoso árbol como cutie mark –.

– Bueno, Iggy, estaba admirando la belleza en el diseño elegante de su templo y me preocupaba mucho ver que los equipos con los que entrenan son muy destructivos, entonces me preguntaba si emplean algún tipo de restaurador o algo similar para reparar las cosas cada vez que se dañan.

– Si te refieres a las cosas mágicas que usan las princesas en Equestria, te equivocas, aquí no usamos magia, está prohibido.

– ¿Y cómo arreglan todo?

– Como te habrán contado, los Pureza no contaminamos nuestros cuernos con insulsos intentos de canalización incorrecta de nuestra energía, empleamos la disciplina por excelencia en el unicornio, la telequinesis.

– Eso ya lo escuché, pero sigo sin entender cómo los diferencian, ambos se parecen mucho.

– Es de notar con experiencia. La telequinesis se basa en establecer un enlace con el objeto en cuestión por medio del aire o lo que sea que entre en contacto, entonces un unicornio puede usar su cuerno para entrar en sincronía con el objeto alejado, así podrá hacer lo que quiera con el manejo de la forma. En esencia, debes concentrarte en la forma, no en la esencia del objeto.

– Debo admitir, distinguido señor, que esto difiere mucho de lo que me enseñaron en la escuela de unicornios.

– Eso es de esperarse por el ámbito al que está orientado. Nosotros siempre estamos abiertos a recibir a nuevos integrantes dispuestos a aprender la verdadera base del poder de los unicornios. Una de las cosas más difíciles que se pueden hacer es la manipulación de la materia en su orden previo.

– Suena como una de los temas de fiesta de una de mis amigas de Ponyville – ríe Rarity con tono amable –.

– Es un poco largo el título de la lección, pero es una de las más importantes, podremos continuar con nuestra conversación cuando terminemos.

– ¿Vamos a continuar?

– Sí – se pone de pie –, estas cosas no se aprenden rápido y lo que menos tenemos es tiempo para que esté lista para su examen final.

– Entiendo – respondió con cara triste al ver que dejaba la taza a la mitad, cosa que nunca hacía con el té, modales que la distinguían desde pequeña –.

– Mira, – le señaló el sitio dañado por el impacto de la piedra circular que Rarity había dejado caer – esto parece un desastre, pero tiene arreglo, so conoces la estructura de lo que se pone en frente podrás restaurarlo a su forma anterior, solo si lo vez como lo que es, una estructura desordenada.

Entonces el unicornio concentró la energía de su cuerno y el brillo gris del mismo se extendió hasta cubrir la zona del impacto, haciendo que el piso de mármol quedara como nuevo.

– ¿Podrás hacerlo para mañana?

– pppppPara mañana? – dijo con dificultad –.

– Sí, espero grandes cosas de una portadora que además es una unicornio de padres del mismo tipo.

– Bueno, supongo.

– Nos veremos mañana en la tarde.

El maestro se retiró y dejó a Rarity con la boca abierta tras enterarse de lo que implicaban las palabras del unicornio mayor. Esta sería, según ella, su primer examen. Dos días y ya estaba en apuros por mostrar progreso.

– Bueno, Rarity querida – se hablaba a sí misma para animarse –, solo tienes que provocar un daño en el piso y luego repararlo... Espero que tengan seguro.

Se quedó toda la noche intentando acomodar las piezas del mármol, una por una, pero esto tardaba demasiado, luego optó por tomarlo de una sola vez y comprimirlo hasta lograr la misma consistencia que tenía, otro fracaso. Nuevas ideas le venían a su mente de diseñadora, pues los diseñadores deben tener la mente abierta para encontrar el diseño que se acomode a las posibilidades y características de sus clientes, un reto era entender la forma, otro muy diferente era hacer que ésta surgiera a partir de nada.

– ¡Esto es imposible! – maldijo pisando con sus cascos delanteros los minúsculos fragmentos que trataba de acomodar – Un descanso es lo único que quiero ahora, pero no podré hacerlo. Mis amigas cuentan conmigo y no puedo defraudarlas. Rarity intentó una vez más acomodar las piezas aprendiéndose de memoria el diseño de las demás piezas de mármol que componían el piso.

Se acercaba la hora de la salida del sol y Rarity seguía uniendo los pedazos lo mejor que podía, pero estos se quedaban en piezas individuales y no pasaban a ser más que una estructura quebradiza. La frustración de la unicornio llegó a su límite y se dejó caer en el suelo con la cara justo frente al agujero que trataba de reparar.

– Esto es casi polvo, no hay forma de repararlo – se lamentó –.

Pasó gran parte de la mañana tendida en el suelo viendo el trozo de mármol pulverizado y sin dar importancia a los demás unicornios que caminaban por allí, de hecho, nadie se le acercaba lo suficiente como para hablar o distraerla, sabían que estaba ante una prueba, una que muchos habían pasado, pero ella no sentía que ese sería su caso.

Tal era la frustración, y el hambre, que estaba masticando un trozo de mármol, como si de un caramelo se tratara – No entiendo cómo hace Spike para comerse los diamantes que le regalo – se dijo a modo de distracción. Por un momento llegó a un punto en el que cualquier idea sería bienvenida, no importaba si tuviese la misma lógica que las de Pinkie o Discord, solamente necesitaba ser una idea.

Veía los diseños en el piso a su alrededor y contaba los segundos que pasaban para que la luz solar cubriera algún trazo que seleccionaba con la vista. Perder el tiempo nunca le fue tan relajante...

– Son tres segundos menos que en el anterior, ahora su color se hace opaco... Opaco, opaco, antes... Tiempo, intérvalos... ¡Una idea! – se dijo emocionada y recobrando ánimos –. Una pizca de materia no ocupa el mismo lugar en el mismo tiempo dos veces, eso lo hace único. Solo necesito encontrar la forma de averiguar cuál era esa posición...

Tomó un poco más de treinta minutos con la vista fija en el mármol triturado, pero acabó recordando algo que el maestro le dijo "establecer un enlace con el objeto". Se concentró en lo que la rodeaba, cerró los ojos, porque éstos la distraían. Logró percibir el peso del aire, de las cosas que contenía, el lugar nunca estaba vacío, siempre había algo, el aire era ese algo en ese momento y lo aprovechó.

– Ahora entiendo, todo está conectado, nada está aislado y por eso podemos establecer un enlace. – su cuerno empezó a brillar y a extender su brillo tembloroso hasta el lugar lleno de trozos de la baldosa del piso que había roto – Puedo sentirlo, puedo sentir el tiempo que hubo en este objeto, su procedencia, su color anterior al teñido de los diseños, su forma, su elegante y hermosa forma.

No abrió los ojos hasta sentir que la idea que se había formado en su cabeza se sintió plasmada en la baldosa que luego depositó en su lugar con delicadeza.

– Eres una obra de arte poco comprendida, no te sientas mal, los que viven aquí cuidarán de ti muy bien.

CLOP, CLOP, CLOP . Escuchó el equivalente a un aplauso con cascos de parte de uno, luego de dos, después tres y el número se extendió hasta todos los que podían entrar en el amplio salón de entrenamiento. Rarity terminó de abrir los ojos y vio a la multitud de unicornios que la veían y aclamaban con decoro. Nunca se había sentido así de apreciada.

El maestro Yggdrasil fue el que pidió a los demás volver a sus asuntos para hacerle una señal a Rarity y que ésta le siguiera hasta una sala más reducida. Se sentó en el suelo por una momento y examinó con la vista a la nerviosa unicornio.

– ¿Entiendes lo que acabas de hacer?

– Bueno, supongo que reparé la baldosa del piso que rompí (Squee).

– Eso se puede notar por lo que se ve, pero lo que más me sorprende es el tiempo que te tomó. Estuviste concentrando energía en tu cuerno por más de cuatro horas, eso no es normal.

– ¿Es algo malo?

– No, de hecho es muy bueno... Sabes – suspira un poco –, esa prueba fue diseñada para los principiantes que creen que llegarán muy lejos pero no están dispuestos a sacrificarse para lograrlo, nadie lo ha logrado antes y solo los que siguen intentando se quedan para terminar su formación. Pero tu has demostrado algo único, no solo puedes tocar la forma, la aprecias y hasta la haces parte de tu ser, puedes sentir lo que los objetos quieren decirte... Sinceramente, eso es más de lo que esperaría de una portadora.

– ¿Pasé?

– Y con una carita feliz – dijo estampándole una calcomanía de carita feliz en la frente –, mañana podremos continuar en la noche, cuando la luna esté en lo alto, ahora puedes ir a dormir.

– Gracias, una siesta de belleza suena espléndido.

Los progresos de Rarity eran sorprendentes para más de uno, todos la admiraban por la facilidad que tenía para entender los objetos. Aprendió a manipular las formas, texturas, la densidad molecular de las cosas, el orden en que se disponían, llegaba a entender todo cuanto la rodeaba y se hacía más hábil que muchos de los que la rodeaban, a pesar de que tenían más experiencia que ella.

Pasaron lo meses, ya fueron siete desde que había empezado. Ya había aprendido mucho sobre la forma del universo, la materia como algo simple era a sus ojos. Pero lo que más disfrutaba era ver la belleza en la estructura de todo y sentía que era su deber mantener lo mejor posible la belleza de dicho diseño, tan absorta estaba en esto que se pasaba varias horas al día dando mantenimiento a todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, decorándolo, arreglándolo a un nivel imperceptible y hasta mejorando lo que encontraba.

La conducta que manifestaba le resultaba bastante familiar a su maestro, quien la miró con ojos compasivos porque en cierta forma le recordaba a una pony que era una prodigio en las disciplinas de las unicornios.

Se animó y la buscó en uno de los pasillos del templo, donde ella se encontraba dando unos retoques a un florero junto a una ventana.

– Son hermosas ¿verdad?

– Ahora son más que hermosas – agregó ella –, son perfectas, incluso su marchitar será maravilloso... Es una lástima que algunas cosas no duren para siempre.

– Es natural en los objetos, pero justamente quería hablarte de algo relacionado.

– ¿Es una nueva lección? Sería maravilloso aprender algo nuevo sobre la belleza del mundo.

– Puede ser algo que te guste o no, decide por ti misma. Pero prefiero contártelo en privado.

Los dos tomaban el té en una terraza que se encontraba en el lugar más alto del templo, curioso diseño, pero eso es decisión de los unicornios.

– Rarity ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste por qué solo hay unicornios en Cristal Waters?

– Al principio pensé que era por su belleza, pero ahora estoy segura de que esa es la razón.

– Eso es porque los unicornios somos capaces de percibir la belleza en el mundo de una forma diferente a las demás razas, sin embargo, eso también nos lleva a una decisión difícil.

– ¿Y de qué se trata?

– Mira – dijo señalando una hacienda a lo lejos –. Este es mi lugar favorito porque solo desde este punto se puede ver la hacienda de la familia Fancy, acércate al telescopio que está por las barandas y dime qué ves.

– Veo a una unicornio regando unas macetas con flores, pero veo que está usando su boca para alzar la regadera.

– ¿Conoces a la unicornio en cuestión?

– Hace tiempo tuve la oportunidad de conocerla, trabaja para Fancy Suits, no recuerdo bien su nombre.

– A Sophie siempre la veo regar las plantas que su madre le regaló a esta misma hora todos los días.

– Ahora que lo menciona, creo que fue a esta misma hora cuando la conocí, lo recuerdo porque era hora del té.

– Siempre es puntual con esto... Sabes, ella es mi pequeña hija, es la mejor que hemos tenido en este templo, incluso mejor que tu.

– ¿En serio? Eso es sorprendente, a simple vista parece ser una unicornio muy humilde.

– Eso es porque ha tomado una decisión diferente a la que los demás han tomado.

– Si es tu hija y es la mejor, de seguro tuvo una buena razón para hacer algo tan drástico como para convertirse en una mucama – entonces recordó la conversación que tuvo con la joven yegua –. Creo que ya tengo una idea.

– Los sentimientos pueden ser mucho más fuertes de lo que te imaginas cuando vez una belleza que escapa a nuestras capacidades naturales de percepción, seguramente vio algo en él que nosotros no pudimos ver. Esa fue su decisión, la respetaré siempre por eso, pero no deja de dolerme cada vez que pienso que no la puedo abrazar otra vez.

– ¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes?

– Rarity. Eres el elemento de la Generosidad. Formaste un vínculo muy fuerte con los objetos de este templo al igual que muchos de los unicornios han hecho con Cristal Waters.

– ¿A dónde quiere llegar con eso?

– Los unicornios somos conocidos también por ser generosos. Compartimos el arte, la belleza, el conocimiento y todo lo que podemos por naturaleza, pero el problema está en lo que compartimos y con quién lo compartimos. Rarity ¿Qué y con quién lo vas a compartir? ¿Qué es lo más generoso que le puedes dar a otros?

Con eso, el maestro Yggdrasil se retiró y dejó a su pupila pensando mientras contemplaba la escena de la hacienda.

Dos mese más tarde, los principales maestros de Pureza se reunieron en una sala con varios tronos lujosamente decorados, Yggdrasil era uno de ellos, todos dispuestos a dictar sentencia sobre la decisión que iba a tomar Rarity.

– Honorables maestros de la Pureza de los unicornios – tomó la palabra el más viejo –, es hora de la prueba final. Ante nosotros está una brillante aprendiz que se ha ganado el mérito a esta ceremonia antes que otros por sus dignos logros, los cuales quedarán en registro si toma la decisión correcta a la forma de la que haría un verdadero unicornio puro. Rarity Belle, portadora del elemento de la generosidad ¿Deseas formar parte de la comunidad de la Pureza o deseas dejar para siempre el templo donde se te dieron a conocer los caminos de los verdaderos unicornios para negarte a recibir el máximo conocimiento de la forma final del ser mismo?

– Discúlpeme señor, pero no estoy enterada de la existencia de ese conocimiento al que se refiere.

– Es porque se trata de la mayor reliquia que poseen los unicornios que aprenden el camino verdadero de la Pureza, la forma final no abarca algo tan simple como la belleza, el orden y el propósito de los objetos. La forma final llega hasta los sentimientos, las emociones, lo que no puede ni siquiera alcanzar por medios físicos, pero los más sabios unicornios han llegado al punto en el que pueden traducir lo que no existe a algo que sí existe. Imagina poder tocar el amor, sentir la felicidad, formar el placer y contemplar la paz interior. Tu entendimiento de la Pureza del universo mismo te será revelado, pero se quedará contigo en este templo. Si eliges no tomar el camino de la Pureza, no volverás a pisar este templo nunca más.

Las últimas palabras del maestro la dejaron pensando. Había pasado tanto tiempo contemplando la belleza de los objetos que la rodeaban que no podía imaginarse un día sin sentirlos cerca, ya estaba conectada con el lugar y con los que lo habitaban, cortar dicho vínculo la dejaría destrozada.

– Yo... Yo soy una unicornio. Si la generosidad nos es natural, deberíamos estar compartiendo todas las maravillas que me mostraron en este lugar con todos ¡ No me importa si se trata de un pegaso que se tome las cosas a la ligera o si se trata de un terrestre que no entienda debido a su corto vocabulario, los unicornios no somos seres egoístas que se guardan secretos y se quedan en un sitio disfrutando solos!

– ¿Debemos tomar su respuesta como una renuncia?

– Sí, en ningún momento de mi vida se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de quedarme para siempre. Vine porque se supone que debo aprender lo que necesito para darle a mis amigas algo, eso será lo que haré para manifestar mi generosidad... Si algo hay algo más valioso que la forma pura del mundo que nos rodea eso es el tiempo para poder apreciarlo. Por eso dedicaré todo mi ser a que mis amigas y otros tengan más tiempo en la vida para apreciarla.

La respuesta de Rarity dejó a los ancianos discutiendo sobre cómo tomar el atrevimiento de la yegua. Finalmente llegaron a un veredicto.

– Con todo, hemos oído suficiente para saber que de ninguna forma podríamos hacerla cambiar de opinión y que el dedicarse a proteger a otros es un acto de gran generosidad digna de los más altos unicornios. Su registro se mantendrá, pero eso no significa que pueda volver... Puede retirarse.

Una puerta se abrió e Yggdrasil la acompañó hasta la salida, donde estaban los hermanos Fancy y Sophie.

– Lo siento – se disculpaba el maestro –, pero no puedo tener contacto con mi hija, tampoco podré verte más, mi alumna estrella.

– Agradezco mucho lo que me enseñaron, pero estoy más agradecida de que ahora tengo la oportunidad de hacer algo significativo por mis amigas.

– Eso es lo que un verdadero unicornio haría.

Rarity se retiró y saludó abrazando a los hermanos Fancy, a Sophie la puso a su lado y comenzó a contarle de lo que hacía con su padre, las cosas que le enseñó. Por alguna razón la veía como si fuese una hermana.

Mientras, a lo lejos las observaba Yggdrasil, quien era aconsejado por el maestro mayor sin despegar la mirada de la escena.

– Es curioso, siempre que entrenas a un unicornio acaba siendo uno de los mejores, pero también acaba dejando el templo.

– Eso no depende de mi, eso es lo que mis alumnos deciden, empiezo a creer que llegan a ver algo que nosotros no podemos ver en el mundo exterior.

– Es posible que haya otra manera de ver las cosas... Por cierto, como has sido un buen maestro, podríamos ser indulgentes y darte uno que otro día para salir y ver a tu nieto.

– ¿Nieto? – preguntó arqueando una ceja –.

– Todavía te queda algo por aprender, no olvides que más sabe Chrisalis por vieja que por Changeling.

– Es cierto maestro – dice con una sonrisa de orgullo y la mirada fija en Sophie –, todavía... ¡A ESE DESGRACIADO LO MATO SI NO CUMPLE CON MI HIJA!

* * *

¿Cómo estás estimado(a) lector(a)?

Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero las circunstancias no siempre son las mejores para escribir, tampoco cuando uno está falto de inspiración, pero a eso se le pone buena cara y luego puede salir con algo bueno.

No olvides que este fic terminará con la formación de Pinkie, la guerra que se aproxima irá en otro porque no quiero cargar demasiado en este, todavía estoy pensando en el título, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo, mientras estaré avanzando en los otros que estoy haciendo desde hace rato.

Bueno, sin más qué decir, se despide Old Grimie.


	12. AMIGOS Y CORAZONES

**Una vez en la vida**

**Cap. 11: Amigos y corazones  
**

Un placer continuar con el fic. Esta vez nos centraremos un poco más en dejar de centrarnos, sé que suena redundante, pero hace falta un poco de eso cuando se debe tener en mente a la portadora principal de este capítulo.

Sin más qué decir:

**My Little Pony no es de mi propiedad, no hago este fanfic con ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**Ubicación desconocida...**

Un tren no tiene entre sus rutas el lugar al que se dirigía un personaje en especial, pero al menos hasta cierto punto se le acerca a quien tiene prisa. Más de un día de caminata para llegar a la senda que suelen tomar algunas carretas jaladas por equinos de resistencia loable, que cobraban en agua y algunos bits el derecho a subir a su rústico vehículo para llegar al siguiente oasis, pues era un páramo desolado y caluroso.

Se quedó sentada encima de una piedra, cansada por caminar todo ese trayecto en una ardiente arena calentada lentamente por un ardiente sol formando un ardiente paisaje de arena... ¿ya mencioné que es ardiente?

Pinkie estaba sentada y viendo a su alrededor jugando al "yo veo" consigo misma. Extraño ya es de por sí que los puntajes estuviesen en Pinkie 8 y Pinkie 11.

– Vaya, qué humillante es perder contra una misma, y todavía que se trate de tu anterior yo ¡Se supone que uno se hace mejor con el tiempo, no peor!

Su respiración se mostró alterada por la ira, pero luego retomó la compostura y trató de empezar otra vez para lograr un empata consigo misma.

– Bien... Yo veo – dijo girando la mirada hasta divisar algo que le parecía familiar a unos docientos metros – un puesto de hela... ¡Un puesto de helados! – exclamó alegre preparándose para correr a toda velocidad hasta el puesto –.

– ¡Un momento, Pinkie! – se dijo a sí misma – Recuerda lo que Twilight te dijo la otra vez...

**Flashback...**

– Pinkie, si te sigue doliendo el ojo, no es porque seas alérgica al café, es porque no quitaste la cucharilla de la taza.

**Fin Flashback...**

– ¡No eso no, la otra cosa!

**Flashback...**

Twilight estaba con dos marionetas en sus cascos delanteros con forma del señor y la señora Cake.

– Cuando un semental y una yegua se quieren mucho...

**Flashback interrumpido por el contenido demasiado explícito de parte de Twilight...**

– ¡NO NO NOOOOOO! – se grita frustrada Pinkie – ¡Me refería a la cosa esa de las alucinaciones en el desierto!

**Falshback, espero que este sea el correcto...**

– Recuerda, Pinkie. Cuando uno está seriamente deshidratado y expuesto al calor, tiende a ver cosas que en verdad no están donde las vemos, esto es una ilusión óptica llamada espejismo. Cuando esto sucede debes tratar de beber agua de inmediato… ¡AHORA BÁJATE DEL TECHO!

**Fin de Flashback...**

– ¡Ese mismo!

– Si puede que mi imaginación me esté jugando una broma... Hum – caviló –, es raro, dejé que mi imaginación corriera libre, pero no regresó con pastel... Mejor me siento y busco algo de agua en mis maletas... ¡Adiós – grita saludando hacia el puesto de helados que ve –, señor espejismo!

Mientras, un poco alejados de la pony rosa, un par de corceles con gorritos blancos y mandiles en su puesto de helados discuten.

– ¡Ya deja de saludarla !

– Pero solo estoy siendo amable, talvés así se anime a comprar algo.

– ¡Nadie lo hace, nunca nadie nos ha comprado un helado en este mugroso sitio, podría estar haciendo más calor que en un volcán y aún así nadie nos compra un bendito helado!... ¡QUÉ LE PASA A ESTOS PONIES LOCOS!

– Creo que este no resultó ser buen lugar para nuestra heladería.

A los lejos, Pinkie veía un tanto preocupada la escena mientras bebe de una botella de agua.

– ¡Cielos! Debo estar muy grave para que mis alucinaciones estén discutiendo en vez de jugar...

La pony rosa permaneció un buen rato viendo la discusión entre los heladeros, hasta que llegó una carreta que era halada por un par de equinos que poseían una estatura casi similar a la de la princesa Celestia.

– Hola, mi nombre es Pinkie Pie, soy nueva por estos lares y quiero decirles que me encanta conocer gente nueva todo el tiempo y también me encanta hacer fiestas cuando conozco a alguien que nunca antes vi, porque eso es algo único, la primera vez que vez a alguien y lo saludas y le explicas que quieres hacerle una fiesta por haberlo conocido. Lo mejor es que son dos, la fiesta puede ser doble y de seguro que nos divertimos mucho haciendo cosas geniales como jugar a ponerle la cola al pony y sacar manzanas del agua con la boca, aunque no se los dejaré fácil porque tengo un récord bastante respetable en Ponyville...

– Señorita – la interrumpe uno de los equinos altos que tenía pelaje marrón claro con melena oscura –, guarde su aliento y respire, puede hacerle daño si no respira bien con este calor.

– No es problema, respirar es una de las cosas más divertidas, porque puedes hacer mucho con el aire que te rodea, como inflar globos – infló un globo –, refrescar a tus amigos – de alguna manera hizo que una brisa soplara detrás de la melena del equino – y muchas cosas más, la mayoría son juegos.

– Es bueno mantener un buen humor, muchos extranjeros resultan afectados por el calor.

– A mi no me molesta, me recuerda a las veces que he tenido una cálida bienvenida – explica abrazándose a si misma –.

– Parece muy agradable ¿crees que podemos llevarla gratis? – pregunta a su compañero de pelaje y melena oscuras como el ébano –.

– Solo si me deja probar un poco de su jugo – respondió el otro equino señalando a Pinkie que bebía de una cajita de jugo que sacó de Discord sabe dónde –.

– Señores – respondió Pinkie entregándoles una caja de jugo a cada uno –, acaban de hacer un trato.

El viaje continuó y la pony rosa disfrutaba del paisaje, algo monótono, pero peculiar por el cambio del principal elemento. Tarareaba Apples to the Core mientras veía Cambiar el ambiente de un páramo cubierto de polvo y unas cuantas rocas y arbustos a uno en el que cada vez dominaba más la arena. Puso un quitasol en la carreta para cubrir de sus rayos a sus nuevos amigos, para ser de más ayuda les alcanzaba algo de beber cada tanto para que recuperaran fuerzas.

Fue hasta el anochecer, pero finalmente llegaron a una especie de campamento que estaba junto a un oasis, las palmeras le despertaban el deseo de cocos frescos y el agua la invitaba a zambullirse, pero esas cosas podrían esperar un poco.

– Gracias por traerme, estaba con muchas ganas de llegar a este lugar.

– ¿En serio? – inquiere el equino marrón –.

– Claro, pero antes ¿qué lugar es este?

– Es el campamento de los nómades de Saddle Arabia, más conocida como Arabia Equina. Estamos en este lugar para unirnos a la ceremonia del primer ciclo.

– ¿Es algo así como una fiesta?

– Algo parecido, es una fecha festiva, pero se celebra haciendo un viaje que puede durar hasta un año entero, solo los más fuertes se unen.

– Entonces para eso me envió Celestia – razonó por dentro –, seguro que quiere que aprenda algo acerca de esta cultura... Eso se logra compartiendo y celebrando juntos.

– ¿Decías algo, Pinkie?

– Solo que... ¡WOUUUUUUU!

– ¿Anda algo mal?

– ¡Me hablas con confianza más rápido de lo que esperaba! La otra vez que traté de hacerme amiga de alguien que viajaba mucho me tardé todo un día.

– Sus costumbres son interesantes, su gente también debe ser interesante – mencionó el equino marrón –. Disculpa, no te di mi nombre, soy AlJhatar, mi compañero de armas es Muhadí, no te dejes engañar por su aspecto serio.

– Mucho gusto – saluda el corcel negro en tono indiferente–.

– También es un placer conocerlos mejor, el nombre es como un oso polar, es bueno para romper el hielo...

– JAJAJAJAJAJ, los chistes siempre son bienvenidos en nuestro pueblo.

– ¡En serio, esto va a ser grandioso, porque tengo toda una libreta llena.

– ¿De chistes?

– No, tontito, llena de temas para escoger, los chistes me los sé de memoria porque sería muy pesado para el viaje si los llevara escritos en papel.

– Si, es mejor viajar ligero.

– Aunque también podría inventar otra forma de llevar toda esa información en un solo sitio pequeño... Hummmmm, supongo que podría darle una forma circular como una galleta a ase de imanes.

La pony empezó a maquinar una de sus alocadas ideas para un proyecto que podría hacer que la tecnología equestriana avance a pasos agigantados, tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta de que Ajhatar ya la había llevado hasta donde estaba un príncipe.

Ella no pudo más que estar impresionada por lo magnífico en la decoración de la Tienda de la realeza.

– Vaya, es increíble lo que puedes hacer con aguja e hilo, Rarity estaría super recontra mega ultra feliz de ver diseños como éstos.

– Si gustas podemos tomar algunas fotografías para que se las lleves de recuerdo a tu amiga – dijo sonriendo un corcel alto de manto marrón y crin dorada con una mirada serena –. Soy el príncipe...

– ¡Querido, no puedes dar tu nombre tan a la ligera! – advirtió una esbelta yegua de estatura similar, manto rosa y crin morada –

– Lo siento, se me olvidan muy seguido algunos de los protocolos reales.

– Descuide – aclara Pinkie –, estoy acostumbrada a un trato informal y a otro formal, siempre se la pasa uno mejor con una sonrisa, así es cosa del pasado – y sonríe ante los nobles que la recibían –.

– Tal como Celestia nos dijo, eres especial. Sabes, hace ya algo de tiempo que fuimos a visitar a la princesa Celestia y pasamos por Ponyville. nos divertimos mucho con el espectáculo de levitación de animales pequeños, pero los juegos pirotécnicos fueron lo que más nos gustó.

– ¡Eso es asombroso, a mí también me gustaron mucho!

– Si fueron grandiosos, estábamos a punto de declararles la guerra, pero ese toque novedoso en su espectáculo hizo que cambiáramos de opinión... Ya sabes, cuando uno está acostumbrado a ese tipo de actos puede llegar a aburrirse.

– Jeje, eso creo – dijo con una risa nerviosa –.

– Bien, con todo, no estamos con mucho tiempo que mañana partimos. Mira, te preparamos una tienda para tí solita – dijo señalando una de las aberturas de su tienda a forma de ventana que permitía ver una carpa que se asemejaba a la de un circo en miniatura con un tobogán incluido –. Mis mejores diseñadores lo hicieron para que puedas estar cómoda, después de todo, vas a estar muy cansada... – Pinkie puso cara triste por oír eso – Pero de festejar con nosotros.

Inmediatamente la cara de la pony rosa, y su melena, se pusieron brillantes y esponjosas, la invitación a festejar hasta el agotamiento le sonaba demasiado atractiva.

Después de una noche entera de festejos y juegos alocados con cidra y todo tipo de bebidas y bocadillos abundantes, sin mencionar los platos principales, Pinkie estaba rendida, pero media hora de sueño fue suficiente para que ella se recuperara y siguiera casi al paso de los equinos árabes en su viaje.

Aprendió mucho sobre su cultura, cómo un pueblo que vivía en un entorno tan hostil se las arregló para sobrevivir con el uso de su fuerza y voluntad, siempre manteniendo un buen humor por encima de todo. Logró encontrarse unas cuantas veces con Aljhatar y Muadí, quienes siempre estaban disponibles para una de sus entretenidas conversaciones carentes de sentido común, al menos el sentido común al que estamos acostumbrados.

La Arabia Equina estaba conformada por corceles más grandes que los de Equestria, cabe destacar que un equino árabe no es más que un caballo, no un pony. Su cultura se centraba en buscar una vida feliz sin importar lo que los rodeara, estaban dispuestos a tomar las armas de ser necesario, pero siempre preferían hacer algo divertido. El entorno en el que vivían les hacía muy necesario el tiempo de ocio, de lo contrario la mayoría ya estaría con más de un tornillo suelto, en especial los de la élite de la Guardia Equina.

Tras dos semanas de viaje llegaron hasta un oasis, donde establecieron un campamento que iba a mantenerse por un poco más de una noche. Un descanso del viaje sin pausa. Pinkie por fin se decidió a aclarar algunas dudas sobre el viaje mientras tenían un banquete en la cena.

– Señor príncipe de Arabia Equina – interrogaba la pony rosa a su anfitrión – ¿Por qué la llaman la "Ceremonia del Primer Ciclo"? – preguntó finalmente después de tragar un plato entero de comida –.

– Es porque celebramos el primer gran viaje que hizo el primer profeta de Arabia Equina, su nombre era "Aljhatar", siempre fue muy humilde y sabio, además – se acercó a Pinkie para decirle algo en privado –, era el mejor comediante de su época.

– ¡No inventes! – dijo la pony rosa impresionada –.

– Sí, fue mundialmente conocido, pero no le interesaba la fama. De hecho, para ayudar a su pueblo se pasó diez años en una ermita sagrada aprendiendo el verdadero significado de la risa, esto lo hizo porque los equinos árabes tenían vidas difíciles y casi siempre andaban de mal humor por las dificultades diarias, pero él nos enseñó a mantener siempre una buena y sincera sonrisa sin importar lo que suceda. Su sabiduría evitó que nuestra sociedad colapsara.

– Suena como si fuese el pony más genial y más grandioso y asombroso de toda la ponydad!

**Estepas de los Yacks...**

A Rainbow le picaban un poco las orejas mientras trataba de dormir en una yurta.

– ¡Por Celestia, hace frío, me choqué con una piedra que creí que solo era un montón de nieve, se me congeló un ala y ahora me pican las orejas, este ha sido el peor día hasta ahora!

**Arabia Equina...**

– .. de toda la ponydad.

– Y no exageras, pero a él no le gustaría que dijeras eso en su presencia, no le gustan demasiado los halagos.

– ¿No le gustan?

– Sí, lo dije en tiempo presente, porque sigue vivo.

– Yo decía eso porque a todos les gusta ser halagados de vez en cuando, aunque pueden haber excepcion... ¡QUEEEEEEE! ¿SIGUE VIVO? ¡DEBE SER INCLUSO MÄS VIEJO QUE FLUTTERSHY!

**Selva de Komodo...**

Fluttershy trataba de dormir, pero los mosquitos la asediaban constantemente.

– ¡Qué fue eso! – dijo con voz temblorosa – De repente siento que tengo que poner a alguien en su lugar.

**Arabia Equina...**

– ¿Y puedo conocerlo?

– Ya lo hiciste – respondió Aljhatar entrando con su amigo Muhadí al banquete, acto que despertó las mejores sonrisas entre los presentes –.

– Upsie, no sabía que eras el maestro del que me hablaron en la carta que la princesa Celestia me envió.

– ¿En serio? – preguntó con rostro incrédulo –.

– Claro, no me fijé bien en esos pequeños detalles.

– Si pedí que me describieran para que no te confundieras.

– Pues creo que eso se les olvidó – dijo leyendo la carta en frente de él, haciendo visible la otra cara del papel –.

– JAJAJAJAJAJ, mira en el reverso – sugirió con lágrimas de risa en los ojos –.

– ¡Por Celestia, es cierto, aquí te describen tal cual!

– Pues con eso se aclaran las dudas... Ven, hasta aquí podemos ir con su majestad, ahora debemos tomar otro rumbo.

– ¿Será un camino divertido?

– Más de lo que te imaginas, mañana empezarás a aprender el verdadero significado de la risa.

– ¿Y eso lo recordaré o lo debo anotar en una libreta? – preguntó sacando un cuaderno rosa con dibujos de globos en la portada –.

– Hmmm, puedes tomar nota, pero eso te complicaría prestar atención.

– ¿Y puedo hacer nuevos amigos?

– Lo siento, pero es una especie de retiro espiritual, así que no podrás conocer a otros.

– ¿Y comer pastel?

– Eh, creo que mejor vamos, entonces podrás conocer mejor la situación.

– Bueno.

– Bien, empaca lo que creas que te va a servir, porque solo podrás volver cuando la caravana vuelva a pasar por este oasis, eso será dentro de diez meses.

– ¿Y luego comeremos pastel?

– Ya veremos Pinkie, ya veremos.

La pony estaba entusiasmada con la idea de aprender de un maestro de la risa. El viaje hasta la ermita (lugar aislado donde los sabios solía aislarse de las distracciones para meditar) iba a durar alrededor de doce horas, buen tramo para recorrer en la fría noche.

**Mientras tanto, en un puesto de donuts en las afueras de Canterlot...**

– Ponme otra, pero con chispas extra – requirió un pony de abultada melena marrón –.

– ¿No crees que ya fueron suficientes? – le sugiere Donut Joe –.

– ¿No crees que ya he sufrido suficiente? ¿que cuando me estaba animando a pedirle que sea mi súper especial pony le llegue una carta y tenga que irse para un lugar que quién sabe dónde es ella sola? ¡Ni siquiera me dejaron saber hacia dónde era! – dijo rompiendo en lágrimas con la frente clavada en la barra (no literalmente) – Ahora aquí me tiene bien clavado, comiendo donuts para olvidar...

El súper pony organizador deprimido estaba en las últimas y aun paso de cometer alguna locura con tal de aplacar ese dolor que pro primera vez estaba sintiendo. El dueño del local se compadeció y le acercó un plato con dos donuts y algo que chocolate, cortesía de la casa. Se sintió ligeramente afectado al ver que eso no era suficiente para animarlo.

– Parece que esta noche sería el contrario a la de los corazones cálidos – dijo Joe notando la presencia de varios ponies machos con el corazón destrozado en el establecimiento –. Me pregunto si es cosa del destino o si simplemente a las yeguas les gusta hacerlos sufrir de esa manera... Es cierto que les toca la parte difícil con eso de llevar el embarazo y dar a luz, pero esto sería demasiado cruel para hacerlo a propósito.

El ambiente deprimente y la música, que solo podría calificarse como "corta venas", fueron interrumpidos por tres corceles uniformados que entraron de golpe con alforjas llenas de hojas de papel que parecían ser una especie de formularios con casi todo llenado y aprobado por el sello real de la princesa Luna y Celestia en conjunto.

– Señores – dijo con voz alta y clara el mayor de los tres ponies, un terrestre con una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo del rostro y un semblante que intimidaría a cualquiera –, saben que no hacemos esto con frecuencia, pero si no tienen nada mejor que hacer, los invitamos a unirse a la más destacada de las unidades de las armadas de Equestria, ¡LOS LEGIONARIOS! – declaró con una voz ensordecedora – Únanse y tendrán la oportunidad de servir a su país y ser bien recompensados por los suyos, ganarán el reconocimiento y respeto que buscan merecer... ¿Alguien?

Nadie decía nada, así que el pony de mayor rango indicó a los dos soldados, un pegaso y un unicornio, se acercaran para hacer la propuesta de manera más personal a los presentes. Naturalmente, el dueño del establecimiento no objetó nada, pues esos sujetos no eran enviados por cualquiera.

– ¿Te gustaría hacer algo de verdadero valor? – preguntaba el unicornio a uno de la misma raza – Los unicornios con carrera militar gozan de muy buena reputación entre la alta sociedad de Canterlot.

– ¿Sabías que por su fuerza los ponies terrestres como tú son muy valiosos entre nuestras tropas? – le preguntó el pegaso a un terrestre que roía el borde de su taza de chocolate –.

– ¿Y crees que yo podría ser útil?

– ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Somos la mejor unidad del ejército de Equestria, si todavía no pareces ser útil, podemos hacerte útil, solo confía en nosotros, firma y le daremos una verdadera razón de ser a eso que llamas vida.

Las orejas de Cheese Sadwich se movieron al escuchar las palabras del pegaso. Una razón para vivir, con lo abatido que se sentía, cualquier cosa que le hiciera olvidar su frustrante vida amorosa le parecía una oferta generosa. El pony de mayor rango de los reclutadores notó el gesto involuntario de parte del pony en la barra, su experiencia en reclutamiento en bares le había afinado los sentidos para ver potenciales soldados, y uno que no tiene nada qué perder puede ser arcilla de la más cotizada para formar a un soldado que valga el presupuesto que supone.

– Oye hijo – se sentó el pony uniformado junto a Cheese –, parece que no la has pasado bien.

– No tanto como otras veces.

– ¿Su sonrisa? – preguntó ya sabiendo por experiencia el origen del dolor que denotaba el pony organizador –.

– Sí, cada vez le contaba algo divertido o jugaba con ella para hacerla reír y tratar de que se enamorara, pero cada vez que reía, era yo el que se enamoraba más.

– Sip, una yegua única, a todos nos llega el momento en que conocemos a alguien que nos hace sentir que podemos tener un lugar al cual volver.

– ¿Hablas de sentar raíces?

– Todo este tiempo creí que la expresión era "echar raíces", o tal ves "sentar cabeza".

– Ya no me importa cómo se diga ¿para qué aprender de algo que nunca podré hacer?

– ¿Se fue con otro?

– ¡No, ella nunca haría eso! – respondió exaltado –.

– Entonces se distanciaron por razones de fuerza mayor.

– Sí.

– Y no alcanzaste a decirle lo especial que es para ti.

– ¿De casualidad eres un adivino?

– Pues entonces puedes hacer algo loco por una yegua que te vuelve loco. Mira, si te apuntas al ejército podrás mantenerte centrado en tu deber por un tiempo, eso te ayudará a mantenerte un poco más centrado, con el tiempo podrás hacer o no una carrera militar, pero no olvides que a las yeguas las vuelve locas esperar por un pony que puede y quiere protegerlas.

– ¿Crees que eso puede funcionar?

– Si no llegase a funcionar con ella seguirás siendo popular entre las damas. Siendo más visible para ellas es más probable que te encuentres con la que fue hecha a tu medida.

– Hmmm... Tiene s-sentido...

**Para terminar, algo de seriedad**

**Recepción de Canterlot, Noche en que Rarity, Twilight, y Spike se encuentran de nuevo ...**

Rarity observaba con detenimiento los cambios en el dragón al que pellizcaba las mejillas hace algún tiempo, que repentinamente había cambiado mucho más de lo que esperaban. Más fuerte y grande, pero con una presencia que intimidaría a cualquiera que no lo haya conocido antes del entrenamiento de Berserker, por una razón que sus otros amigos desconocían no le quitaba la vista de encima por más de unos pocos segundos, esto se debía en principal razón por los cambios en la estructura física que le resultaban bastante intrigantes a la modista.

– Rarity, no entiendo, el mensajero que envió la princesa Celestia dijo que se trataba de entrenar por un año, no unos nueve meses.

– Ocho meses y tres semanas, querida – respondió la unicornio a la interrogante de la princesa de la amistad –. He aprendido mucho con la secta "Pureza", pero sus estándares exigían que me dedicara de lleno a sus prácticas, cosa que no podría ni plantearme si de verdad quiero ser generosa con mis amigas.

– No entiendo bien, pero me alegra saber que pensaras en nosotras.

– ¿Y alguien más va a venir? – preguntó Flash con mirada atenta, como si sintiera algo malo cerca –.

– No creo que haya riesgos en este sitio, el castillo de Canterlot es uno de los lugares más seguros en Equestria – respondió Twilight para calmarlo –. Si alguien más se adelantó ya lo sabríamos.

Continuaron con la charla y se anunciaron unas trompetas, Twilight estaba intrigada ante el repentino cambio de circunstancias, no esperaba ninguna sorpresa, no fue desagradable, pero fue una sorpresa después de todo.

– Lady Rarity – anuncia un guardia entrando por la puerta principal de la sala –... Princesa Sparkle, un honor tenerla en nuestra recepción real... Ejem, Princesa Sparkle y Lady Rarity, anunciamos la llegada de Lady Fluttershy.

La pegaso entró con paso formal y mirada seria.

– Gracias, señor guardia, le informaré si sus servicios son requeridos.

– Un placer servir a las portadoras – se retira respetuosamente el guardia –.

La emoción en la pegaso no pudo contenerse más y corrió a abrazar a sus amigas, un poco más y las deja desmayadas en el suelo. Las soltó y no dejó de sonreír, solo eran dos de ellas, pero con eso le bastaba para sentirse como en casa.

– Fluttershy, querida, debió ser muy difícil para ti – la felicitaba Rarity –, pero veo que pudiste mantener el porte de una dama, eres más fuerte de lo que creí.

– Gra-gracias, es un alivio ver que están bien.

– Solo faltan cuatro de nosotras para que el equipo esté completo – comentó la princesa –.

– ¿Y Spike todavía no vino? – preguntó Fluttershy, quien no notó cuando Spike se escondió bajo la mesa de la sala de recepción –.

– No lo entiendo, Spike estaba con nosotras hace un momento.

– Twilight – se le acercó Flash para hablar en privado –, Spike se metió debajo de la mesa, parece que no quiere que tu amiga lo vea.

– No tiene por qué sentirse avergonzado, Fluttershy ama a los animales y aprecia mucho a Spike ¿oíste Spike? Fluttershy te aprecia mucho y no se incomodará contigo.

– ¿En serio, aún cuando tiene fobia a los dragones? – pregunta Spike desde debajo de la mesa –.

– No te preocupes por eso y sal, estamos entre amigos.

– Bueno, si es lo que dices estaré de acuerdo.

El dragón salió de su escondite con los oídos tapados con sus garras para aminorar el impacto auditivo del posible grito que soltaría la pegaso. Esperó el agudo estruendo, pero no escuchó nada, se destapó los oídos y miró hacia la pegaso, la cual seguía viéndolo con una sonrisa en el rostro, como si nada estuviese pasando.

– Fluttershy ¿No te sorprende el cambio en Spikey Wikey? – inquirió la unicornio a su amiga –.

– …

– ¿Fluttershy?

– …

– Creo que algo anda mal, Twilight – dijo agitando un casco frente a los ojos de su paralizada amiga –.

– ¿Fluttershy? – preguntó el dragón tocando la mejilla de la pegaso que no se movía para nada –.

– Spike, creo que está en shock, no deberías molestarla.

– No es una buena señal, mejor me voy a dormir, tal ves para mañana se ponga mejor.

– ¡SPIIIIIIIKE! – saltó a abrazarlo de repente la pegaso – ¡Qué bueno que sigues siendo tu!

La sorpresiva respuesta de Fluttershy hizo que Spike correspondiera el abrazo con una sonrisa de felicidad pura.

– ¡Fluttershy, tu cutie mark! – exclamó toda impactada la unicornio señalando con un casco el flanco de su mejor amiga –.

– ¿Qué, esto? – dijo viendo su la mariposa verde en su flanco – Mi cutie mark cambió cuando completé mi entrenamiento, todavía no se qué significa ¿cuáles son sus cutie marks ahora?

– Em, la mía no cambió.

– Tampoco la mía.

– ¿Ninguna? ¿eso significa que la mía es la única que cambió? – preguntó la pegaso ámbar con los ojos llorosos –.

– No creo que sea algo malo – comentó Twilight para animar a su amiga –, si algo tienen la cutie marks es cosas buenas relacionadas con uno mismo… Además no es un cambio demasiado grande.

– Además se ve muy bonita una mariposa de diferente color – agregó Rarity con una sonrisa compasiva –. Cobra ánimo y siéntate con nosotras, tenemos que ponernos al día.

Conversaron por un rato, Fluttershy les relató su gran aventura en la selva de Komodo, cómo se había encariñado con Zaael, un dragón de komodo de toscos modales, y de lo que había aprendido acerca de la naturaleza, las muchas formas de curar casi todo tipo de dolencias.

Rarity, por su parte, se limitó a decir que aprendió mucho en un templo, y que haría todo lo posible por prestar su ayuda, sea lo que sea que Celestia haya pensado para ella.

Twilight no se sentía muy entusiasmada con la conversación, por demás está decir que no le veía utilidad a las lecturas intensas sobre las guerras de muchos tipos de especies que solamente abundaban en detalles desagradables. Se sentía frustrada y casi inútil para ayudar a sus amigas con lo que había aprendido en la casa del dragón Arquímedes.

Tras terminar la conversación, las tres fueron invitadas por los guardias a pasar la noche en unas habitaciones que previamente habían arreglado para las portadoras y el dragón. Ninguna puso objeción al respecto, agradecieron el gesto y decidieron pasar la noche en el castillo de Canterlot.

Los cuatro, las yeguas y Spike, se dirigieron hacia un pasillo que tenía ocho puertas a cada lado, cada una tomó un lugar. Primero Rarity, quien se despidió abrazando a sus amigas una vez más y cerró la puerta guiñándole a Spike antes de terminar el proceso. Segunda fue Twilight, por alguna razón Spike prefirió pasar la noche en otra habitación, ella se despidió felicitando a su escamado compañero por su paso hacia la madurez. La tercera era Fluttershy, quien con paso bastante ralentizado caminó junto al dragón hacia la siguiente puerta.

– Estás creciendo, Spike – lo felicitaba la pegaso –, recuerdo cuando eras un pequeño y tierno bebé dragón – agregó con una suave risilla –.

– Bueno, las cosas cambian.

– ¿Ya te da vergüenza dormir en la misma habitación que Twilight?

– Eh – dudó por un momento porque pensaba en qué decir, no quería revelar ciertas cosas, así que tomó el argumento de su amiga y le siguió la corriente –, sí, eso es. Ya no soy un bebé y las cosas pueden ponerse un poco complicadas si paso la noche junto a Twilight.

– Jeje, ella es muy linda ¿no te parece?

– Creo que sí – respondió con la guardia baja y un poco de rubor en las mejillas –.

Fluttershy no pudo resistir y se lanzó a abrazar con todas sus fuerzas todo lo que pudo abarcar del torso del dragón y puso su rostro contra las escamas del mismo. Pronto Spike empezó a sentir una cálida humedad en su pecho, entendiendo lo que pasaba se puso a acariciar la melena de su amiga.

– ¿Pasaste un mal rato?

– Sí, fue horrible – respondió entre sollozos –.

– ¿Y quieres hablar de ello?

– No quiero decirlo, hice algo horrible y no puedo dejar de sentirme mal por eso – agregó presionando con más fuerza al dragón –.

– Eres la más fuerte que conozco, pero incluso los más fuertes necesitan que alguien les extienda un casco, o una garra. Puedes dejar que todo salga, yo te esperaré.

– Gracias – dijo sin levantar la mirada, pero con un tono más relajado –, por dejarme abrazarte. Sabes, me alegra mucho que sigas siendo el mismo dulce y tierno dragón que conocí en Ponyville, aunque ahora no puedo abrazarte por completo.

– No es mucha la diferencia, todavía soy algo abrazable – dijo en tono de broma –.

– Pero mis cascos no alcanzan para rodearte.

– No hace falta que lo hagas, con eso cuenta.

Por más de una hora se quedó la pegaso ámbar abrazada del dragón soltando lágrimas. A Spike le pareció muy curioso que esperara hasta ese momento para desahogarse, pero no le dio tanta importancia al ver que por un momento podría dejar de pensar en la maldición que gustoso aceptó llevar encima para proteger a sus seres queridos.

Una vez secas las lágrimas de la pony, Spike la cargó en brazos y la arropó en la cama de la habitación más cercana a la de Rarity, contempló la escena por un momento, sintió el suave silencio y paz que reinaba en el lugar. Por un instante recordó lo que en verdad quería proteger, quería proteger a sus amigas, el dulce recuerdo de las noches tranquilas que solamente se podían sentir cuando sabes que tu familia está cerca. No eran su familia biológica, pero los amigos son la familia que elijes.

Se retiró en silencio esperando tener una noche de sueño reparador y en páz, lástima que no fue así. Durante todo lo que restaba de la noche no pudo controlar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos ni los gruñidos que soltaba haciendo coraje, algo guardaba en su interior y lo devoraba poco a poco, peor que corroerle la carne con algún agente químico. Estaba sufriendo en la forma más silenciosa que podía, pero sus esfuerzos por mantener discretos los quejidos de dolor y agonía en su atormentado corazón no pasaron desapercibidos.

– Spike ¿Qué es lo que te hicieron? – dijo Twilight mientras yacía en su cama cerrando los ojos con fuerza para contenerse tras oír los gruñidos y los movimientos bruscos de su amigo...

* * *

Un montón de gracias por estar leyendo mi fic, estoy muy emocionado porque pronto empezaré una secuela y también avanzaré en un fic que tenía ganas de hacer hace tiempo.

Por como van las cosas, espero no aburrirte, estimado(a) lector(a), el siguiente cap lo quiero hacer más o menos a los Pinkie, por eso me centré en poner la parte "seria" un poco antes.

Si estás leyendo esto y te gustan los fics con un hilo argumental más elaborado, te recomiendo que busques uno que titula "El plan perfecto" de Kashike, o talvez "Susurros de Traición", también de Kashike, te los recomiendo porque me parecieron bastante absorbentes.

Una cosa más, es la primera vez que lo hago, pero me gustaría mencionar a algunos que me apoyaron y tomaron en cuenta a pesar de ser realmente principiante en esto.

Menciones honoríficas a:

**Magr Macxwork** Gracias por tomarme en cuenta, buena estaba esa de la hermana de Rainbow.

**Lightningrunner** Gracias por el primer Review.

**Junior VB **Dejaste algunas dudas y preguntas, pero te aseguro que se responden más adelante en la secuela del fic.

**Kashike** Por compartir ideas y fics conmigo que me hicieron pasar un buen rato.

Y a otros que me gustaría mencionar, no hace falta un review, sino que tomo en cuenta a aquellos cuya pasión por escribir, leer y compartir me han animado a seguir con este proyecto.

Sin más qué decir, se despide Old Grimie.


	13. UNA LARGA VIDA Y UN AMIGO

**Una vez en la vida**

**Cap. 12: UNA LARGA VIDA Y UN AMIGO  
**

Holas, estoy muy contento con cómo quedó este cap, después de todo, tenía la intención de hacerlo una especie de fic con secuela, pero eso se verá más adelante.

Sin más qué decir:

**My Little Pony no es de mi propiedad, no hago este fanfic con ánimos de lucro.**

**Arabia Equina, ermita sagrada...**

En el interior de una formación rocosa, en medio de un desierto, azotado por el sol y el viento más cálido que uno podría imaginar... Creo que la idea ya está clara.

Una yegua estaba junto a un pequeño manantial bajo la sombra de las imponentes rocas que servían de refugio, el ambiente era demasiado contrastado con el de afuera. La yegua estaba escribiendo en un pergamino, a un costado tenía un montón de papeles desechados por la misma autora, quien seguía escribiendo como si de un trabajo matemático se tratara.

– Lamento la tardanza, hace poco pudimos dejar la caravana del primer ciclo – saludó Aljhatar –.

– Adelante, solo son cosas banales como el tiempo – dijo la yegua con una calma forzada por la frustración –.

– ¿Un día difícil?

– Y como no te lo imaginas. Hace poco creí descubrir la respuesta a uno de los enigmas de mi maestro Star Swirl, pero resulta que 237 no encaja con lo que se esperaría de un pony de su intelecto.

– ¿Ya intentaste con esto? – sugirió Pinkie mientras escribía en el papel –.

– ¡Hey, eso no se …. toca – quedó completamente paralizada cuando vio el resultado y lo cotejó –.

– No debiste hacer eso – le comentó Aljhatar en voz baja –, esos acertijos que le dejó su maestro son muy importantes para ella.

– Lo siento, no quería hacer nada malo.

– No hiciste nada malo, solo trata de no hacerlo muy seguido, porque...

– ¡Cómo puedes decirle eso cuando ella cuando es la única que pudo resolver ese complicadísimo acertijo! – gritó emocionada y saltando como potranca en su cutieversario – Tienes que traer visitas más seguido para que así podamos resolver todos los acertijos del barbado y así por fin pueda descansar tranquila y sin quebraderos de cabeza.

– ¿Le gustó lo que puse?

– ¡Sí, es la mejor respuesta que podría poner para algo tan difícil de resolver!

Tomó más de una hora para que el estado eufórico de la yegua parara, así que Aljhatar y Muhadí aprovecharon para desempacar y poner las cosas a unos metros del manantial de roca. Una vez calmada, la yegua de crin blanca y pelaje ámbar se sentó junto a los visitantes y sacó una bandeja de galletas del agua del manantial.

– Vaaaaya, siempre creí que yo era la única que hacía esas cosas – dijo la pony rosa mientras tomaba una galleta –.

– Eso no es nada... ehm, Pinkie.

– ¡WOOOW, sabes mi nombre!

– Eso no es raro, eres una pony rosada, tienes una personalidad bastante alegre. Además, lo más obvio es que te llames Pinkie, una gallina de goma siempre es la mejor forma de deducir el nombre otro pony.

– ¿Una gallina de goma?

– Las de plástico también sirven, pero no son tan flexibles como las de goma.

– Yo creí – comentó el corcel marrón – que te diste cuenta por el gafete de "Hola, soy Pinkie Pie" que lleva puesto desde que llegó.

– Esas son cosas banales como el tiempo, pero supongo que las visitas no son tan banales.

– Sí, sí si sisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisissiiiiiiiiiii LO SON! – exclamó emocionada la pony rosa –.

– Pinkie, creo que solo oyes lo que quieres oír – la corrigió Aljhatal –.

– Con un poco de mantequilla de maní, por favor.

– ¡Pinkie! – dijo elevando la voz hasta que se dio cuenta de que Pinkie estaba hablando con la yegua ámbar –.

– ¿Qué? ¿no puedo pedir un poco de mantequilla de maní para el desayuno?

– Bueno, olvídalo. Ella es Desert Cloud, la mejor comediante, maestra y esposa en toda Arabia Equina.

– ¿Y por qué me la estás presentando? ¿También quiere ser mi amiga?

– Bueno, algo por el estilo. Mira, en nuestra cultura todavía no se le da tanto protagonismo al sexo femenino, una cosa que esperamos pronto poder cambiar, y por eso es que tuve que decir que la mayoría de las cosas que hice se me ocurrieron cuando en verdad fue Cloudie la responsable.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – inquirió la pony rosada –.

– Lo que mi esposo quiere decir, Pinkie – aclara Desert Cloud –, es que en verdad yo soy la mejor comediante de Arabia Equina.

– ¡WAAAAAAAA! – Pinkie estaba maravillada por el dato – Estoy frente a una verdadera comediante que trabaja en el anonimato por amor a la risa con ayuda de su esposo por las circunstancias y no me di cuenta... ¡Gracias, Pinkie sentido! – exclamó enojada a su propia cola –

– Bueno, Pinkie, ahora sabes algo muy privado de nosotros, sería muy considerado de tu parte si nos dices algo privado de ti para igualarnos – sugirió Desert Cloud, a lo que Pinkie respondió negando avergonzada moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados –... Si no estás preparada, puede ser para después, pero con esto ya termina el tiempo de hospitalidad.

Los dos equinos se incorporan y estiran las patas, pues acomodarse a la altura de su invitada no era tarea muy sencilla. Aljhatal le pidió a Pinkie guardar el secreto, ella hizo una pinkie promesa, no era problema con Muhadí, ya que también confiaban en él.

Pasaron lo que quedaba del día haciendo figuras de globos, malabares con cactus, jenga con rocas e improvisación de rutinas cómicas en un escenario también improvisado. Pinkie disfrutó el día, pero no le hallaba sentido a pasar el rato haciendo solo cosas que le gustaban, por alguna razón Celestia la había enviado hasta ese distante lugar y la diversión no sería la principal. Por otro lado estaban los equinos que la acompañaban en ese oasis escondido, los tres parecían llevarse bien, con Desert Cloud siempre divirtiéndose con su esposo Aljhatal y con Muhadí como el mejor amigo de la familia, siempre tratando de sacarse una sonrisa entre todos, aunque Muhadí era de carácter más serio y acababa siendo víctima de las bromas más elaboradas de la pareja.

Un día pasó, luego dos y antes de darse cuenta fueron siete, toda una semana haciendo distintos tipos de actividades dignas de un payaso y un comediante de las grandes ciudades. A Pinkie le complacía participar, pero algo en su interior le decía que las cosas no eran todas de color de rosa en la vida de sus tres anfitriones. Esto se hizo evidente al final del séptimo día, en la noche, mientras Desert Cloud se limpiaba el betún de un pastel de zanahorias que Pinkie le había estampado en el rostro en la guerra de comida que tuvieron unos minutos antes, por alguna razón estaba con un semblante diferente al usual mientras se limpiaba en el agua del manantial de roca.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Pinkie –.

– Solo es un poco del betún que me entró a los ojos.

– No creo que estés bien – percibió una lágrima entre las cosas que limpiaba en su rostro –, cuando una de mis amigas me dice que tiene algo en el ojo es porque no quieren que me ponga triste con ellas, pero a veces se olvidan que una amiga está en las buenas y en las malas.

Los reflejos de ambas yeguas estaban presentes en el agua, la más alta cerró los ojos y con una sonrisa le sugirió a su más reciente amiga que no usara zanahorias bebé en su próximo pastel. Ella aceptó y le ayudó a arreglarse la melena para volver con los otros y cenar.

Dicha conducta le parecía bastante sospechosa, algo había que los aquejaba y ella no podía quedarse como una simple espectadora. Pasó por más de dos semanas aparentando que lo principal para ella era divertirse mientras hacían todo tipo de cosas hilarantes, pero lo que en verdad hacía era observar cuidadosamente a la pareja, también trataba de prestar algo de atención a Muhadí.

Fue a la tercera semana que Aljhatal le hizo una pregunta que hasta a la misma Pinkie la atrapó por sorpresa.

– ¿Te vas a comer ese emparedado de cactus sin quitarle las espinas?

Bueno, creo que fue otra la pregunta...

– Pinkie ¿no crees que ya fue suficiente? – preguntó el equino –.

– ¿Su-suficiente?

– Sí, parece que tienes que parar, a Desert, Muhadí y mi nos preocupas mucho.

– Bbbueno – se puso nerviosa –, no sabía que los estaba incomodando, pero siempre trato de conocer muy de cerca a mis amigos, pero es normal que a veces se sientan espiados, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga malas intenciones, es algo como inteligencia amistosa – dijo con varias gotitas de sudo en la frente –.

– ¿Inteligencia amistosa? No, yo me refería a la mantequilla de maní, ya casi te la acabas toda la que traje – explicó mostrándole una pila de frascos vacíos con una etiqueta de maní –.

– Jejeje, lo siento, estuve muy distraída estos días.

– Pinkie, sigues untando mantequilla de maní en tus hotcakes.

– Siiiiip.

– ¿Puedes dejar de hacerlo, por favor?

– Claro que puedo dejar de hacerlo – dijo algo nerviosa –.

– ¿Estás bien, Pinkie? – Inquirió Desert –.

– Jeje, claro que estoy bien.

– Entonces no tendrás problema en dejar que mi Desert pruebe al menos un poco de esa mantequilla de maní que traje ¿verdad? – destacó Aljhatal que hasta el momento, Desert Cloud no había probado un bocado de ese acompañante para el desayuno –.

– Lo siento – se detuvo Pinkie de vaciar el frasco –, está muy deliciosa – agregó mirando nerviosa hacia los lados –.

– ¿No prefieres un poco de jalea en lugar de eso? – sugirió Desert Cloud viendo atenta la reacción de la pony rosada –.

– Pppppero hoy no es un día especial y la jalea es para días especiales en Ponyville.

– Eso explicaría por qué hiciste varios collages sobre lo grandiosa que es la jalea en el desayuno – señaló enfáticamente las numerosas manualidades que Pinkie había hecho en el tiempo que llevaba con ellos –.

– ¿Se me nota?

– Como si fueses un libro abierto...

El desayuno se estaba convirtiendo en un interrogatorio, pero a Pinkie eso no le resultaba del todo nuevo, ya varias veces había acabado en la comisaría de varios pueblos y ciudades que había visitado, claro que no en calidad de sospechosa, sino de posible testigo, esto lo hizo varias veces empleando su pinkie sentido para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y atestiguar como si hubiese estado en frente del delito, una cualidad problemática por la que una vez tuvo que entrar al programa de protección de testigos hasta que se hizo amiga del delincuente que la buscaba, con quien se tomó su primera selfie y descubrió que en todo el tiempo que vivió en la granja de rocas había desarrollado una alergia a las quesadillas de granito que su hermana Maud preparaba en ocasiones especiales.

– Pinkie, no sé qué estabas viendo todo este rato – le dijo Desert Cloud porque ella estaba atenta al relato de su pasado que estábamos viendo –, pero ahora tenemos que anunciarte algo... Es hora de que cambiemos de turno.

– ¿O sea que?

– Que Aljhatal trató de enseñarte un poco a mantener un buen sentido del humor.

– Eso no fue muy difícil.

– ¿En serio? – Aljhatal arqueó una ceja mientras señalaba una roca que mostraba un marcador de los eventos y juegos en que habían ganado cada uno: "Desert Cloud 187, Aljhatal 115, Muhadí 3, Pinkie Pie -15" –.

– Sí, algo frustrante al principio, pero al final fue divertido.

– Todavía no entendemos cómo es que sacaste un quince negativo. Eso lo veremos luego, a partir de hoy a Desert Cloud y a mí nos toca descansar, es turno de Muhadí de enseñarte.

– ¡Hurra, algo nuevo! ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? – preguntó emocionada –.

…

La escena cambia a una especie de plataforma de piedra en medio del desierto.

– Combate con armas – dijo secamente Muhadí arrojando una alforja llena de todo tipo de objetos contundentes con Pinkie frente a él –.

– No quisiera parecer muy Fluttershy, pero ¿serías tan amable de no mirarme con esos ojos aterradores mientras sujetas esa cosa de madera que es más grande que mi cabeza? Claro, si no te molesta.

– Solo esquívalo...

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Palacio de Cristal. Reunión entre líderes aliados...**

La princesa Celestia estaba reunida con los representantes de distintas naciones vecinas, discutía el tema de una declaración de guerra casi concretada.

– Es todo lo que tengo que decir al respecto, no puedo garantizar la seguridad de mi pueblo yo sola con las tropas que dispongo, incluso con la ayuda del Imperio de Cristal será un milagro si salimos victoriosos – suspira –. Recuperarnos después de un enfrentamiento de esa magnitud nos tomará más tiempo del que algunos de los presentes disponen para vivir.

– ¿Insinúa que no podrá cumplir con los tratos comerciales? – Inquirió molesto uno de los representantes de las tribus del Sur de los minotauros –.

– Somos conscientes de lo necesarios que son esos recursos para las tribus del Sur, pero no nos será posible si hemos sacrificado muchos de los nuestros en la guerra, ya teníamos previstos los costos y todos lo que implica, nuestras intenciones con sus tribus siempre serán las mejores. Lamento que no podamos cumplir si no disponemos de la ayuda de nuestros aliados.

– ¡Pues esto no se queda así – exclamó golpeando la mesa con un puño –! ¡LAS TRIBUS DEL SUR SE UNEN A EQUESTRIA , QUE SE UNAN AQUELLOS QUE DE VERDAD TENGAN HONOR!

– Eso haríamos todos los presentes si no se hubiese filtrado cierta información – interrumpió uno de los representantes del reino Grifo –.

– ¿Hay algo que acobarde a los pajaritos? ¿no hay suficientes bits?

– No son los recursos el problema, sino las amenazas. Hace poco recibimos informe de inteligencia, uno de los mejores agentes encontró rastros de la presencia del clan Garret.

– ¿Y eso es todo? – preguntó el minotauro haciendo notar o una gran determinación o una severa ignorancia –.

– ¡No subestimes nunca a un enemigo con sus antecedentes!

– Un clan no puede hacer la diferencia, Todo el conjunto de naciones hará la diferencia.

– ¡Hablas sin saber nada!

La mayoría había oído hablar del clan Garret como si de un cuento de terror se tratara, guerreros que desde las sombras movían todo a su conveniencia y eran capaces de derrocar reinos si se ponían como una amenaza. La misma Celestia agachó la cabeza al oír que se mencionaba al tan temido clan, su mirada denotó una sensación de derrota que Cadance, la sobrina de Celestia, percibió.

– Tía, no sé quiénes son los Garret, pero creo que hicieron algo que te pone triste.

– No es lo que hicieron, sino el efecto que causan en los demás – dijo haciendo coraje y forzando la mandíbula –. No se supone que algo así debería pasar, no ahora... Si su nombre está entre los enemigos ninguno se animará a unirse a la Alianza Equina.

– ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? – los sentimientos que podía leer en su tía la estaban agobiando por ser encontrados, algo muy curioso cuando se habla de un posible enemigo – Puedo... Puedo percibir un conflicto y, y frustración en tu corazón... ¿puedo ayudarte?

– ¡No, no puedes! ¡Ahora guarda silencio y deja que obtenga mi merecido por fallarle a todos!

La princesa del amor estaba estupefacta, no podía concebir la idea de que su tía se viera tan afectada que le levantara la voz mientras le ofrecía ayuda. Una cosa era el estrés de una reunión y la política, pero otra cosa muy diferente estaba perturbando su usual y apacible personalidad.

– Ante la revelación de tal hecho, por parte del actual dirigente del reino de los grifos... – trató de contener el coraje, pero la frustración que sentía pudo más que su propia voluntad – ¡YA NADIE ESTÁ OBLIGADO POR NINGUNA RAZÓN A PARTICIPAR EN LA ALIANZA EQUINA!

Todos guardaron silencio ante la impactante declaración de la princesa del sol, incluso Cadence bajó la mirada con tristeza tras escuchar el grito de su tía.

…

– ¡ALERTA, ALERTA! – gritó un guardia de cristal que entró acompañado por ocho guardias – Ruego disculpen la interrupción, pero estamos frente a una amenaza y debemos evacuar a los líderes de las naciones aliadas.

– ¡Shining, exijo ver a mi esposo! – ordenó Cadence preocupada –.

– El comandante Armor está en camino...

El guardia fue interrumpido en cuanto sonaron unos pasos, una secuencia de cuatro, cubiertos por una placa de metal bastante desgastado por el impacto de numerosos proyectiles y armas punzo cortantes.

Un ser de apariencia equina (pony terrestre, para ser exactos), cubierto por una coraza que permitía ver en parte sus ojos. La armadura era notoriamente pesada por la forma rústica en que las piezas estaban articuladas, en la cabeza tenía una cuchilla que se asemejaba a un cuerno, su boca contaba con una máscara metálica que poseía unos colmillos similares a los de un elefante, pero mucho más pequeños. Su mirada se posó en la de Celestia, quien todavía no se había recuperado.

El enigmático personaje entró sujetando la cola de un guardia unicornio que arrastraba después de dejarlo inconsciente.

– Su amigo necesita tratamiento médico inmediato, uno de mis golpes le causó una hemorragia interna – dijo con una voz áspera soltando a su víctima –, actúen rápido y no tendrá consecuencias a largo plazo.

– ¡MALDITOOOOOOO!

Los ocho guardias corrieron hacia el intruso cargando con todo. Uno a uno impactaron contra el, pero los golpes con los cascos eran inútiles, las espadas se rompían por la fuerza con que impactaban la coraza, los poderes de los unicornios no podían hacer más que frenarlos por cortos períodos de dos a tres segundos. La técnica del intruso acorazado carecía de elegancia, simplemente caminaba en línea recta y golpeaba como podía después de recibir un ataque a corta distancia, sujetaba a su oponente cuando este optaba por el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Los dos unicornios que participaron en el asalto duraron más por mantener su distancia, pero el acorazado acabó alcanzándolos para azotarlos contra el suelo.

El último, el guardia que entró antes estuvo acumulando toda la energía que pudo para liberarla en un rayo de energía pura dirigida al enemigo, plan muy efectivo... Por un momento.

– Todos ustedes cumplen con un voto, pero esta no es la forma – dijo con la voz forzada hasta que llegó a donde estaba el guardia, al cual dejó en el suelo golpeándolo con uno de sus cascos delanteros aplicando una fuerza tal que acabó dejando una fisura en el yelmo del guardia –.

Todos quedaron impactados por la demostración de fuerza bruta de parte del intruso, quien se estaba recuperando del enfrentamiento, casi como si se estuviera ahogando. Su respiración volvió a la normalidad y se puso en posición firme.

– Lamento el incidente...

– ¡Alto! – gritó Shining Armor con una mirada llena de furia entrando en la sala – Acabas de reducir a más de cincuenta guardias bien entrenados, compañeros de armas y hermanos, no permitiré que salgas impune.

Tras ver la escena y notar la preocupación en la mirada de Cadence, Celestia tomó la palabra.

– ¡ALTO!

– ¡No voy a detener la justicia!

– ¡SOY LA RESPONSABLE DE QUE SE TE CONCEDIERA EL CASCO DE MI SOBRINA EN MATRIMONIO Y DE MUCHO MAS, SOY TU GOBERNANTE Y MENTORA DE TU QUERIDA HERMANA, CASI COMO TU MADRE! – gritó con los ojos brillantes – Si vas a hacer que tu esposa pase por el dolor de vivir sin el ser amado antes de lo previsto, no te detendré, pero te advierto que ese no es un oponente al que debas enfrentar – dijo con la voz real de Canterlot –.

Shining Armor recuperó la compostura y se tragó el orgullo, cerró los ojos y disipó el brillo en su cuerno.

– Como ordene, princesa Celestia.

– Bien, agradezco su cooperación, comandante Armor... Por otro lado, ¿Quién eres tu? – preguntó al intruso que ni se había inmutado –.

– Soy un servidor que ha oído de la amenaza a la nación de Equestria, nos informamos del estado de su ejército y ahora queremos ofrecerle nuestra ayuda.

– ¿Ayuda de parte de un asaltante que pelea sin necesidad de hacerlo?

– Solo se cómo defenderme, soy un Juggernaut, no puedo atacar si no me han atacado.

– Eres interesante y veo que también sincero, pero todavía no te identificas del todo.

– Disculpe, no soy muy bueno con los protocolos. Soy Woodplate, fui adoptado por los Legionarios, un ejército peculiar, cuando mis padres murieron a causa de una hidra en el bosque Everfree. Solo queremos tener una bandera bajo la cual servir.

– ¿y por qué querrían unirse a uno que estando solo tiene las de perder?

– Soy un Juggernaut, solo se cómo defender, no cómo atacar. Mi naturaleza siempre será defender y estar de lado de los que se defienden. Somos guerreros cuando hace falta, pero la verdad es... – se despoja de la armadura que emite un fuerte sonido al caer al suelo, descubriendo un cuerpo lleno de cicatrices y una cutie mark de un plato y una pinta de cidra, que de hecho explicaban la apariencia descuidada y con sobre peso del intruso – La verdad es que buscamos una vida en la que no se necesite pelear más.

– ¿Entiendes que pudiste simplemente escribir una carta y enviarla para solicitar audiencia?

– ¿Escribir?

– ¿Sabes al menos cómo escribir?

– No.

– Supongo que tampoco sabes leer.

– No tengo idea de qué sea eso, pero si es algo delicioso estaré feliz de probarlo.

– Supongo que por eso no eres muy bueno con los protocolos – sonrió en cuanto se le pasó por la cabeza cómo reaccionaría Twilight si oyera de un pony que no sabe qué es leer y escribir –. Hace poco dijiste que eres un Juggernaut, eso significa que al menos sabes contar.

– Creo que hasta el tres – respondió haciendo memoria –.

– En serio eres interesante... Mira, entiendo por qué quieres una vida sin peleas. Una vida sin guerra es lo mejor. Pero mira, estamos frente a unos enemigos muy poderosos...

– Uno de ellos es el clan Garret – agregó imprudentemente un grifo –.

– Bueno, eso también – admitió Celestia dedicándole una mirada de reproche al grifo –, esta guerra puede ser peor de lo que imaginamos, así que no quiero que tu y los tuyos se arriesguen de esa manera por unos desconocidos.

– Ustedes no quieren guerra – argumentó Woodplate –, quieren vivir en paz y se defienden de alguien malo, sabemos que los Garret son peligrosos... Ustedes son hermanos, no quieren pelear y nosotros tampoco, pero tenemos que defendernos. No son desconocidos, son Legionarios, somos Legionarios.

Ante la presencia de un personaje con claras intenciones y con la muestra indiscutible de sus capacidades, los presentes vieron una oportunidad de sobrepasar a los aliados del enemigo. Tardaron un poco en retomar la confianza inicial, pero por segunda vez fueron los primeros en respetar el pacto con la nación pony.

– Entonces, los Minotauros del Sur también se unen – se levantó el líder Minotauro –. No dejaremos que se queden con toda la diversión.

– ¿Piensan que el ejército alado de los grifos se quedará en su nido? También seremos parte de la Alianza Equina– se animó al dirigente de los grifos –.

– Días negros se han acercado, y si nuestra participación es de ayuda no sabemos, que el pueblo de la "Pradera" primero en casa decida si partícipe será declarado – argumentó la representante de las cebras antes de retirarse –.

– Todos lo búfalos haremos frente a quien amenace nuestras tierras – declaró el jefe Thunderhoof –, con orgullo también nos uniremos.

– Yaks se enfurecen cuando Yakyakistan es atacada, pero no nos atacaron todavía. Cuando nos ataquen atacaremos – declaró el príncipe Rutherford –.

– La Selva de Komodo carece de ejércitos, pero enviará todos los médicos que pueda en este conflicto – ofreció un dragón de komodo –, siempre y cuando escuchen lo que dicen.

Como por milagro, casi todos los representantes declararon afirmativamente ser parte de la Alianza Equina. La princesa Celestia se sintió conmovida por la conveniente y repentina presencia del acorazado, razón que la motivó a conversar con su nuevo aliado después de la reunión con los líderes y representantes aliados. A modo de paseo, aprovechó el camino hasta sus aposentos para conversar y conocer un poco mejor a Woodplate, el Juggernaut.

– Cuando te presentaste mencionaste que fuiste adoptado en el bosque Everfree, eso está cerca de Ponyville ¿hay algo que quieras decirme al respecto?

– Solo puedo decirle lo que recuerdo, porque era muy pequeño y los que me cuidaron me contaron lo que pasó.

– Me disculpo si mi pregunta te trajo malos recuerdos, es porque resulta que estoy intrigada por tu persona.

– Gracias, creo eso es un cumplido.

– Puede serlo si deseas que lo sea – sonrió con tranquilidad –. Estoy también intrigada por otra cosa, cuando entraste en la sala estabas llevando contigo a un guardia mal herido ¿cómo sabías qué daño tenía y que necesitaba ayuda inmediata?

– Cuando aprendí a defenderme como Juggernaut, me hicieron aprender de memoria esas palabras complicadas por si alguna vez iba a golpear a alguien en un punto especial... Por accidente lo golpeé muy fuerte donde no debía y recordé que tenía que decirle esas palabras a alguien, pero nadie quería escuchar.

– ¿No la mayoría de las cosas que dijiste antes?

– Solo se cómo hablar, no soy muy elegante y no entiendo muchas palabras elegantes, solo quería sonar inteligente.

– Son muy interesantes – lo "felicitó" Celestia –. Tus habilidades para defenderte pueden ser muy apreciadas en nuestras fila, pero no estoy segura si serán suficientes para prestarnos la ayuda necesaria.

– Somos varios, somo más que tres, pero no creo que podamos hacerlo todo solos.

– Incluso con los nuevos integrantes de la Alianza Equina, necesitarán algo de ayuda... Dime ¿te tomaría mucho entrenar más de los tuyos?

– Creo que podría, pero eso tardaría hasta otra primavera.

– Entonces cuentas con un poco más de un año, si convierten sus varios en muchos podrán defender mejor.

– ¿Muchos defienden mejor que varios?

– Sí, es lógica sencilla.

– Entonces ¿puedo pedirle permiso para reclutar a algunos ponies?

– Me encargaré de que tengas a los mejores soldados a tu disposición.

– No sé qué es disposición, pero no puedo entrenar a los mejores. Los mejores no son buenos Juggernaut.

– ¿Entonces qué clase de pony te sirve?

– Alguien que le digan perdedor, alguien que no parece especial. Los que no tienen razón para vivir pueden servir.

– ¿Y por qué ese tipo de pony y no un soldado de élite?

– Porque no haces fuerte al que ya es fuerte, haces fuerte al que es débil... Es lógica simple.

– Mañana mismo enviaré a buscar voluntarios en toda Equestria. Me gustaría conocerte mejor, pero luego tengo que hacer un viaje, alguien se ha tomado vacaciones y no nos dijo dónde... Mi hermana Luna te ayudará con lo que necesites, agua, comida o un establecimiento, ella podrá conseguirte lo que necesites. Y muchas gracias.

– ¿Por qué?

– Por ofrecerte con los tuyos a ayudarnos en un momento tan difícil.

– Gracias a usted también.

– ¿Por qué?

– Por confiar en nosotros – le devolvió la sonrisa del principio –.

Celestia se quedó parada en el mismo sitio y esperó a que una escolta llevara a Woodplate. Cuando se vio sola y en confianza se acercó a la sombra que proyectaba una de las columnas de ornamento en el lugar.

– Luna, soy tu hermana mayor y recuerdo bien cada uno de tus trucos, sal de esa sombra y dime qué es lo que te preocupa.

– Me preocupa … – respondió Luna saliendo de entre las sombras – Me aterra pensar que mi hermana se fía de un extraño que aparece de la nada con la capacidad de reducir a varios guardias, eso no es lo que mi sabia y prudente hermana mayor haría.

– ¿Recuerdas al clan Garret?

– No lo creo.

– Lo siento, es una larga historia de hace ochocientos años. Para resumir, hay una promesa que ahora debo cumplir, y ahora veo que alguien estuvo involucrado con la misma fuente que los Garret... Dejando eso de lado ¿pudiste contactar con los Maestros?

– Sí, están deseosos de ayudar, pero no podrán hacer mucho, por eso solicitaron aprendices para que los envíen de vuelta y nos sean de ayuda permanente.

– ¿Cuántos eran los Maestros?

– Siete, creo que eran siete, pero solo alcancé a dar con seis. Lo siento mucho.

– No te preocupes, creo que lo hiciste bien. Los Maestros son muy curiosos en su forma de actuar, si encuentras a seis entonces encontraste a los siete…

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Volviendo al desierto de la Arabia Equina, o Saddle Arabia. Encontramos a Pinkie un poco cansada por la persecusión que tuvo hace poco con el equino de manto y crin negras. Se que puede ser confuso saltar de un plano temporal a otro, pero ruego al lector(a) que por favor se lo tome con calma.

Continuando, Pinkie estaba empapada en sudor, algo no muy normal en esa especie. Muhadí, por otro lado, estaba sentado en el suelo afilando una alabarda (especie de lanza con punta grande) a modo de evitar el aburrimiento.

– ¿Ya descansaste, o vas a seguir jadeando como una potranca que apenas dio sus primeros pasos?

– Solo un momento… Estoy reuniendo fuerzas par gritar cuando me alcances con eso.

– Tampoco necesitas exagerar.

– Jejejejeje, solo trataba de mejorar el ambiente serio.

– No hace falta mejorar el ambiente, está lo suficientemente serio.

– ¿suficiente, para qué?

– Para esto…

Un poco más tarde, la quietud del manantial fue interrumpida por el llanto de una yegua que era llevada en una rudimentaria carreta, Muhadí era quien tiraba de ella y Pinkie era quien gritaba de dolor.

– ¿Cómo les fue? – Preguntó Desert Cloud sin mostrar reacción alguna ante los alaridos de la pony rosada –.

– Fue bien, tiene buenos reflejos, pero su piel no está tan curtida como la de un equino árabe.

– Bueno, no podemos esperar el mejor material de un lugar menos inhóspito que el nuestro – se acercó hasta Pinkie para taparle la boca con un casco –. Disculpa, Pinkie, pero tus gritos no nos dejan hablar.

El hecho de estar herida y la reacción indiferente de Desert Cloud competían por ser la causa de un shock en la pony rosada, quien estaba ahora confundida y derramando más lágrimas.

– ¿Y dónde está Aljhatal? – preguntó Muhadí –.

– Tuvo que hacer un viaje urgente, dijo que estaba retrasado con varios días y que ya habían encontrado lo que necesitaba para trabajar.

– ¿Se llevó algo de agua?

– Como dos bolsas grandes.

– Yo me refería a otro tipo de agua.

– Si hablas de la del manantial, se llevó solo una botella, creo que con eso le bastará.

– Si dices que eso le bastará, eso le bastará, siempre aciertas con eso… ¿Quieres curarla, o la curo yo? – dirigió la atención de Desert Cloud hacia la pony que no podía llorar más por la herida en el pecho –.

– Yo me encargo, ya tuviste mucha actividad bajo el sol, ve a descansar.

Pinkie ya no daba importancia a lo que sucediera, se sentía demasiado débil, su desesperación pudo más que ella y la dejó en un estado lamentable. Desert Cloud la depositó encima de unas mantas que había preparado desde la mañana junto al manantial, usó un pequeño recipiente de madera para extraer algo de agua de la fuente y la vertió encima de la herida de la pony, la cual quedó cauterizada al instante, con un segundo rocío desvaneció la cicatriz, era como si nada hubiese pasado.

Con un casco limpió las lágrimas del rostro de la pony y le dio de beber del mismo líquido con el otro. Pinkie empezó a sonreír, sintió que el dolor salía de su cuerpo y que el agua se lo llevaba lejos. Fueron dos minutos, pero al final quedó como nueva.

– ¿Te sientes mejor?

– ¿Mejor? ¡Estoy mejor que nuuuuunca! – dijo nerviosonada –.

– Ese es uno de los beneficios de las aguas curativas del manantial de roca.

– ¿Y puede curar lo que sea? – preguntó Pinkie viendo con especial interés su reflejo en el manantial que le salvó la vida –.

– Casi todo tipo de cosas, solo que no puede sanar lo que no está mal. Tampoco puede sanar un corazón roto.

– ¿Pero lo demás lo puede sanar?

– Básicamente, pero todo tiene un costo.

– ¿Un costo? – sacó un par de bits de su melena – Me comporté como una malagradecida con este manantial – y arroja los bits al agua –, cómprate algo lindo, manantial de roca.

– Pinkie, no es un pozo de los deseos. Funciona diferente. Este no es un depósito de agua como cualquiera, es un ser que tiene vida, deseos y sentimientos… ¡Deja de acariciar el agua!

– Pero estabas diciendo que tiene sentimientos.

Luego, Desert Cloud estaba sentada bebiendo un poco de té con Pinkie, que tenía un parche en la cabeza por el coscorrón que le habían propinado.

– El manantial de roca no es un ser carente de inteligencia, tiene sentimientos, deseos y una edad que se debe respetar.

– Wow, eso es lo mismo que una vez me dijo Matilda acerca de su esposo.

– Lo bueno es que el manantial de roca siempre ha sido muy generoso al prestar sus poderes curativos a los viajeros que encontraban este lugar, pero no todos mostraban gratitud. Con el tiempo, las nuevas generaciones se hicieron cada vez más irreverentes y acabaron por olvidarse de los nobles gestos que el manantial hacía por los que bebieran de sus aguas, por eso se convirtió en un ser muy selectivo en cuanto al uso de sus poderes.

– ¿Entonces se siente mal por que no querían agradecerle?

– algo así, es un ser noble, pero ha sufrido mucho por abandono. Mi esposo y yo somos los únicos que lograron ganarse su simpatía en mucho tiempo, por eso hizo un pacto con nosotros y vivimos largo tiempo.

– ¿Y de cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?

– Alrededor de 12 milenios, Aljhatal tiene 12 y medio.

– ¡QUEEEEEEEE! ¡SON MÁS VIEJOS QUE CELESTIA!

**Canterlot, aposentos reales, al mismo tiempo…**

Celestia anota en su agenda: "Fecha de regreso de las portadoras. Nota, golpear en la nuca a Pinkie mientras bebe su té".

**Volviendo al manantial de roca…**

– Uuuu – se sacudió la pony rosa –, creo que mi Pinkie sentido trata de alertarme de algo. Además, por una diferencia de 500 años… ¡Ese Aljhatal es un asalta cunas!

– Bueno, yo soy medio asalta tumbas. Por cierto, creo que ya va siendo hora de que sepas que Muhadí es mi hijo.

– Bueeeeno, aunque ustedes se ven mejor conservados ¿y que edad tiene?

– 38.

– ¿siglos?

– El manantial no lo vio como un amigo, pero por simpatía hacia nosotros lo cura de vez en cuando. Pero no siempre es así, por eso estudió medicina con la intención de alargar su expectativa de vida todo lo posible.

– ¿Osea que solo tiene 38 años?

– Me temo que sí.

– Cielos, debe ser muy triste saber que vivirán más que su hijo.

– Lo es, pero queremos que cada uno de esos días sea especial. Pero en tu caso vimos algo bueno y es que al manantial le agrada mucho tu sentido del humor.

– ¿En serio?

– Sí, cuando una se hace muy cercana al manantial de roca debe tener buen sentido del humor, después de todo, su amistad tiene un costo muy alto. Tan solo imagina estar atada a la vida cuando los demás no lo están, verías a tus propios hijos envejecer y no podrías hacer nada al respecto. Muhadí siempre ha guardado un poco de rencor hacia el manantial por no haberle dado el don de la vida, pero a veces pienso que no lo hizo por un motivo mayor.

– ¿Un motivo mayor? ¿Le negó una vida laaaaaaaaaaaaarga por un motivo mayor?

– Por un lado está el tiempo que tendré viviendo así, pero por otro está el corto tiempo que mi hijo tendrá, él podrá tener su descanso al final.

– ¿Y no te gustaría que tu hijo también viviera con ustedes por muchos muchos muchisisísimos años?

– Yo pienso que el manantial de roca se apiadó de él, yo nunca soportaría que mi hijo pasara por lo mismo que Aljhatal y yo pasamos – mira hacia el cielo que ya estaba mostrando sus primeras estrellas –, he contado todas las estrellas que alcanzas a ver desde este punto y con cada una recuerdo a un amigo perdido. Pueblos enteros, ponies sobresalientes, otros más discretos y todos diferentes, cada uno especial a su manera porque nunca se repiten las cosas buenas – deja caer una lágrima que se desliza por su sonrisa –. El haber conocido a cada uno de ellos valió más que cualquier tesoro que los reinos podrían ofrecer, pero a cambio de ese privilegio se exige el dolor de perderlos.

– Entiendo cómo te sientes, yo perdí a un amigo, cada año visito el cementerio para darle una rebanada del pastel que le toca, a veces sostengo una conversación con él, pero no es lo mismo, aunque siempre me gana cuando pongo el tablero de ajedrez.

– Pinkie ¿sabes por qué te envió Celestia con nosotros?

– ¿Para aprender del manantial de roca? Espero que sea eso, porque he estado tomando nota de todo lo que dijiste – le confirmó mostrándole una libreta llena de garabatos.

– Más o menos, la principal razón está en el pacto con el manantial de roca. Ella te envió porque sabía que podrías hacerte amiga de un ser tan noble y que gustoso te concedería una petición. Cuando llegues a sentir las emociones y la voz del manantial a través de sus aguas podrás pedirle lo que quieras, porque cuando eso pasa es porque te reconoce como su igual.

– Entonces ¿la princesa Celestia también es amiga del manantial de roca?

– No tanto, como es un ser ancestral, una alicornio, ya posee una vida larga de nacimiento, sus aguas solo pueden sanarla cuando se lastima, pero ella podrá morir un día si se lastima demasiado, pero las aguas causan un efecto diferente en un ser que no posee una vida tan larga. Si llegas a hacerte amiga del manantial de roca serás inmortal.

– Eso no me lo esperaba.

– ¿En serio, ni con toda esta plática sobre una vida de milenios y un ser misterioso que la concede?

– Nope, no la vi venir.

– En serio, Celestia tenía razón cuando dijo que eres especial…

**Sweet Apple Acres, al completarse el año…**

Applejack, emocionada por ver de nuevo a su familia, sale a todo galope del tren, por poco y se olvida de su alforja con los dos regalos de bisonte Noble Blue. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la ubicación del lugar donde en verdad se sentiría completa, no se dejó distraer por los detalles en las casas ni en los semblantes serios y, en ocasiones, tristes de algunos ponies a su alrededor. No esperaba una bienvenida, Pinkie no habría llegado todavía.

– ¡La entrada! – exclamó feliz al ver el letrero de bienvenida, pero su semblante cambió cuando vio el otro cartel que parecía llevar ya algún tiempo colgado – ¡"FUERA DE SERVICIO", eso no se hace en Sweet Apple Acres! ¡Tampoco es normal que haya tan pocos árboles en el lugar!

Inmediatamente se ajusta el sombrero y corre preocupada hasta la casa, donde ve a su hermana menor durmiendo en una mecedora en el pórtico.

– ¡Apple Bloom! – gritó desde lejos y con lágrimas en los ojos al reconocerla –.

– HUUUUUUAAAAAMM – bosteza la pony de crin roja al despertar- Un momento… ¡Applejack!

Las dos se impactaron al correr con torpeza la una hacia la otra. La menor se aferró con fuerza a la mayor como si estuviese compensando un año sin abrazos. A Applejack le pareció muy conmovedor ver que su pequeña hermana la extrañaba tanto.

– Applejack, no sabes cuánto te extrañamos – dijo entre sollozos –, las cosas no podrían estar peor.

– ¿Qué? Si se suponía que entre los tres podrían echar a andar esta cosa. Eso es lo que me dijeron antes de irme.

– Lo sé, lo sé… pe-pero… Big Mac – no pudo resistir y dejó salir las lágrimas que tenía dentro bien guardadas –.

Soportó una fuerte ausencia y llenó ese lugar en la familia lo mejor que pudo. Fue demasiado para ella.

* * *

Bueno, con eso estamos por ahora, si este fic te gusta lamento la tardanza, muchas cosas e ideas nuevas se me vinieron encima y no podía acomodarme bien la cabeza, tampoco faltan los días faltos de inspiración, pero eso no debería de parar a nadie, tampoco a mí.

Tengo la intención de hacer una secuela donde se relata la guerra que se aproxima, sí, guerra. Una donde se ve cómo encajan las portadoras con sus nuevas habilidades, algunas por descubrir.

Si tienes alguna idea para la secuela o el título, estaría muy agradecido que me lo hagas saber. También si estás con ganas de leer algo más "humano", te sugiero que busque '**Susurros de traicion**', de Kashike, un buen fic que mezcla a los ponies humanizados con algo de acción e intriga, acabó captando mi atención...

¿Oíste? Sí te hablo a tí Kashike, estoy muy ansioso por saber qué sigue, espero poder saber de ti más adelante.

Bueno, creo que me pasé con algunas cosas, sin más qué decir, se despide Old Grimie.


	14. JUNTOS?

**Una vez en la vida**

**Cap. 14: Juntos? **

Esta va un poco más corta, pero es porque termina el fic, que se divide en dos partes. De más está decir que me encuentro muy emocionado por lo que puede resultar más adelante, creo que poco a poco se verá, creo que me estoy inspirando, pero ¿qué se yo de eso?

Bueno, sin más qué decir:

**My Little Pony no es de mi propiedad, no hago este fanfic con ánimos de lucro.**

**Comedor real, día siguiente a la llegada de tres de las portadoras...**

Una alicornio lavanda, una pegaso ámbar y una unicornio blanca estaban disfrutando de un buen desayuno servido por unos de los mejores cocineros de Equestria, aunque no era su prioridad disfrutar de un buen plato, eso no les impidió sacar provecho de una de las pocas cosas que podrían hacer en paz.

– ¿Alguna de ustedes fue informada sobre la situación? – preguntó Twilight un poco preocupada –.

– No, nadie nos ha dado ninguna pista, excepto que la princesa Celestia nos lo quiere decir en persona – responde Rarity mientras bebe un poco de té con una mirada distraída.

– Entonces debe ser algo realmente importante – comenta la princesa levantándose de su asiento para contemplar un retrato pintado a casco de su mentora – . Ella siempre tiene mucho cuidado cuando algo es de vital importancia, no puede permitir que información crítica se filtre.

– ¿Y hay alguna razón por la que te tengas que poner tan seria, cariño? La princesa nos envió a cada uno a diferentes maestros para que pudiésemos adquirir nuevas habilidades.

– ¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso?

– A donde cualquiera con dos cascos de frente podría llegar, querida. Hace varios meses que tuvimos la visita de aquel desaliñado pony del casco.

– ¿A cuál te refieres?…

Rarity, al entender que Twilight estaba acostumbrada a ver ponies con casco y armadura, optó por levantar un casco hasta el mismo nivel que la base de su cuello para describir la limitada estatura del pony con barba que los visitó la última vez que estuvieron en el castillo de la amistad.

– Oh, ahora recuerdo, fue hace mucho tiempo.

– Ni siquiera a pasado un año, pero lo comprendo, seguramente pasaste por muchas nuevas experiencias.

– Si a pasar unos días cuidando a un herido y leer un montón de libros lo consideras una nueva experiencia.

– Mejor lo dejamos así.

– Ahora que lo dices, Fluttershy tuvo ese cambio en su cutiemark, hasta ahora no entiendo de qué se trata.

– Yo tampoco lo entiendo del todo – comenta la pegaso tímidamente tratando de cubrir su rostro con su melena –, pero el cambio apareció después de hacer algo muy difícil para mí.

– ¿Algo muy difícil? – caviló Twilight con la esperanza de hallar una respuesta satisfactoria, pero la información era escasa –.

Los guardias en la mañana les dejaron indicaciones de que la princesa Celestia requería que se quedaran en el palacio de Canterlot hasta su llegada, Rarity pudo extraer un poco más de información de uno de los capitanes de la guardia empleando sus métodos de persuasión. La conducta de las tres se notaba diferente a lo usual durante la espera.

Twilight trataba de no acercarse mucho a la biblioteca del palacio. Fluttershy ni siquiera se asomaba por la ventana para ver a las aves, ocasionalmente trataba de hablar con Rarity o Spike, pero por alguna razón trataba de no dirigirle la palabra aTwilight más de lo estrictamente necesario. Rarity, por su parte, parecía tener la cabeza en las nubes la mayor parte del tiempo, a cada momento se quedaa quieta contemplando cosas con las que se topaba mientras daba un paseo, a veces podía dirigirle algunas palabras a Twilight, pero no hablaba mucho fuera de las horas de comida.

En cuanto al dragón, que había sufrido cambios físicos y psicológicos, trataba de quedarse en lugares oscuros y estrechos, a algunos les daba la impresión de que buscaba sentirse como cuando estaba en su huevo, pero en verdad buscaba un lugar que entorpeciera sus movimientos por si llegaba un momento en que no pudiese controlarse, algo estaba creciendo dentro de él y no quería dejarlo salir.

La princesa continuó indagando, hacía preguntas ocasionales a los guardias y nobles que frecuentaban el lugar, a veces extraía una que otra cosa en una conversación con un juego de mesa. Lo que menos le agradó fue que se empezaba a armar una imagen desagradable de la situación actual y futura de Equestria. El percibir algo que se avecinaba de una forma tan difusa la dejó abrumada, sospechas y conjeturas que desearía que no llegaran a ser más que simples alucinaciones paranoicas, pero el instinto inquisitivo y calculador que desarrolló con su hábito de lectura acabó por dejarla sin su incoherente esperanza.

Varios días pasaron con la rutina de cada uno, excepto por un día que podría ser importante para alguno de ellos.

**Jardines del palacio de Canterlot…**

Rarity observaba la estructura de una rosa en el rosal cuya distribución no había terminado de asimilar por completo, su concentración se interrumpió por un aroma bastante extraño que percibió, no era algo común en esos sitios, pues se trataba de una esencia húmeda y fría, carente de brillo y vitalidad como lo que normalmente se siente al estar cerca de un jardín o al experimentar los primeros rayos del sol, una madrugada extraña para la unicornio.

Avanzó y se quedó maravillada al ver a su buen amigo sentado en el suelo como lo haría un pony para contemplar la belleza del color verde que destacaba por los rayos del sol al amanecer. Rarity se acercó con una sonrisa en el rostro y se sentó al lado del dragón que no parecía percatarse de la presencia de la unicornio que lo traía loco desde pequeño.

– ¿No tienes algo qué decir? – preguntó la yegua moviendo su melena para hacer notar el nuevo tocado con forma de jazmín que agregó a su peinado –.

– No por ahora, pero tu peinado está lindo – dijo sin inmutarse –.

– ¿No quieres hablar de algo en especial?

– No tengo ganas de hablar, nada en especial.

– Sigues siendo el mismo dragoncito que no sabe sacar un buen tema de conversación por si mismo – dijo conteniendo una suave risilla –.

Rarity contempló por un momento la fisionomía del dragón, nunca había visto a tanto detalle cómo es que se distribuían los elementos que hacían de los dragones seres tan poderosos y poco a poco empezaba a comprender la razón de su natural torpeza al moverse, la fuerza descomunal que los llevaba al límite por provocarles un gran dolor, razón por la que preferían una vida sedentaria. Se quedó observando con detenimiento su cuerpo, hasta que llegó a la base de su mandíbula, una imagen percibida por la unicornio la dejó estupefacta.

– Ya me di cuenta de que ahora tienes una mejor vista, no has dejado distraerte viendo cosas sencillas – dijo Spike como si se tratara de un regaño –.

– Yo, ehm… No quería incomodarte, no necesitas decirme nada.

– No te preocupes – dijo en tono de advertencia – , pero no uses esos hermosos ojos para ver cosas malas.

Ella no supo qué decir, sus orejas estaban caídas y su mirada empezó proyectar una imagen vidriosa de sus pupilas, se retiró discretamente y en silencio para no montar una escena, iba en contra de su personalidad, pero no quería empeorar la situación.

El aire estaba completamente puro, había un poco de humedad que mejoraba la sensación del aire que se estaba limpiando con las plantas e impregnando los aromas de la naturaleza.

Spike movió un poco una de sus orejas, había algo que estaba cerca y no parecía tener buenas intenciones.

– ¿Sabes esconderte? – preguntó el dragón mientras inhalaba un poco del aire fresco de la mañana con los ojos cerrados –.

– Solamente quiero evitar que me vean muy seguido –.

– Puedes bajar del árbol.

– Gracias, espero que no te haya interrumpido – respondió ubicándose de pie frente a Spike – .

– Solo estoy respirando, no interrumpes nada.

– ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste por qué nos gusta tanto respirar este aire?

– No del todo – respondió arqueando una ceja ante tal pregunta, como si fuese una indirecta – , solo sé que se siente bien.

– Llovió ayer en la noche. Spike ¿sabías que el aire que estás respirando ahora se llama petricor? Anteayer fue un día muy seco y la lluvia cayó encima humedeciendo el aire de una manera especial.

– ¿Eso tiene algo que ver con algo?

– Solo que es un aire que nos ayuda a sentirnos en paz ¿te has preguntado por qué hablo de paz?

– Supongo que ya lo sabes – contestó el escamado –.

– Aunque trates de disimular el olor de la sangre en tu boca no podrás ocultarlo del todo… ¿Un conejo?

– Un conejo y una rata, fue muy difícil evitar que se salga demasiado de control.

– Conozco ese estado, es sed de sangre. Una vez que pruebas el sabor de la carne, todo cambia.

– Si sabes de esto es porque estuviste cerca de alguien con este problema.

– Lo estuve, una vez, con eso basta. Ahora no podrá hacer daño a nadie más – agregó con un tono serio de reproche –.

– Fluttershy, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?… Quiero que estés siempre cerca de mi, cuando llegue el día en que no pueda contenerme…

– No te dejaré solo – se apoya por un momento en el costado de su amigo –, para eso estamos los amigos.

– Por favor no se lo digas a Twilight

El día en que la pegaso conoció al pequeño dragón nunca habría imaginado que se convertiría en una amiga de tal confianza que le pediría algo tan personal. Cuando llegase el día, ella tendría la responsabilidad de brindarle paz a su amigo. Por un lado sintió una gran felicidad al ver la confianza que le tenía Spike, pero por el otro estaba realmente aterrada por la responsabilidad que conllevaba dicha confianza.

– Para eso estamos Spike, para eso estamos – concluyó con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos –.

Spike, por su parte, la abrazó con una de sus alas. Fluttershy no lo entendía del todo, pero por un momento se sintió protegida en todo sentido, podría afirmar que cualquier cosa podría pasar y ella no lo notaría.

– Rarity es muy afortunada de que le tengas tanto cariño – murmuró la pegaso con su casi imperceptible voz –, a veces creo que le tengo envidia por tener a alguien así.

Tras unos minutos de tranquilidad, Fluttershy se retiró, entonces Spike pudo ponerse de pie. Un poco más tranquilo y con un asunto ya previsto, se estiró y acomodó sus huesos como lo haría alguien que estuvo mucho tiempo sin levantarse de la cama. Pensó por un momento lo que estaba guardando, no quiso reírse por el hecho de haber escuchado lo que murmuró su amiga por temor a avergonzarla. Ya no había razón para contenerse y se puso a reír a carcajadas, carcajadas que casi se califican de rugidos. No podía contenerse, la ternura de sus amigas le conmovía tanto que las veía como si ellas fuesen unas inocentes potrancas. Siguió riendo pues no había nadie cerca para escucharlo, o al menos eso pensó.

– JAJAJAJAJA – se escuchó una segunda voz que se reía a la par del dragón – Es grandioso estar de vuelta con una bienvenida como esta!

– ¡QUIEN DIJO ESO! – se alteró Spike sacando sus filosas garras con gesto amenazador –.

– ¿Así saludas a un viejo amigo?… Bueno, más viejo que "amigo".

– Todo depende si sigue siendo un amigo en el que pueda confiar – respondió el dragón esbozando una sonrisa tras reconocer la voz que en otros tiempos lo haría temblar –.

– Me sorprende que en todo este tiempo no hayas aprendido a confiar en alguien que ha hecho taaaaaaaaaanto por ustedes, sabes que no es fácil convencer a unos vejetes de que ayuden a unas potrillas que les causaron muchos problemas en el pasado para encerrar a un servidor.

– Estoy confundido ¿no se hizo eso con el árbol de la armonía? – dijo en tono sarcástico –.

– La verdadera historia incluye algunos detalles poco conocidos ¿sabías que los elementos de la armonía en verdad con semillas forjadas por un grupo especial?

– ¿De quiénes hablas, Discord?

– Hablo de los Maestros, siete personajes cuyas habilidades escapan a las capacidades de las mismas princesas.

– ¿Ahora eres profesor de historia?

– No del todo, pero hay algo que no deberías ignorar. Tu ya conociste a uno de ellos, y no estoy hablando del sexto…

**Campo de entrenamiento de los Legionarios…**

Varios ponies estaban recibiendo sus armaduras hechas a medida tras terminar sus pruebas finales, el examen consistía en resistir los atropellos de varios juggernaut experimentados, cosa que no resultaba nada fácil.

Uno de ellos, carente del tamaño, fuerza, velocidad y destreza que manifestaban los demás, estaba temblando al ver a los entrenadores acercándose a toda velocidad. No podía evitar el temblor en sus patas, pero sí podía reaccionar, al menos tenía algo bien claro.

Corrió hacia los que querían pisotearlo, pero aprovechó su tamaño para pasar en medio de dos y sujetar con fuerza las patas traseras de uno de ellos, esto lo desequilibró y terminó por ponerlo en el suelo. Tenía algo bien claro, no iba a dejar que los sacaran del único sitio donde su dolor emocional era mitigado por un dolor físico y la satisfacción de haber hecho algo.

A varios metros de distancia, los encargados supervisaban el avance de los reclutas.

– Parece que ese chico de la melena abultada promete – observó Shining Armor –.

– Tiene las cosas muy difíciles, por eso se esfuerza tanto.

– Ahora entiendo por qué elijen a los que están por debajo de todo.

– ¿Debo agradecerle un cumplido o debo enojarme por algo ofensivo?

– No era mi intención incomodarte.

– No, en serio, quiero saber cómo debería sentirme, ese comentario que hiciste me confundió.

– Podemos dejarlo en que hicieron bien su trabajo…

No pudo decirlo en mejor momento, la conversación fue inmediatamente interrumpida por el grito de advertencia de un pegaso que volaba a toda prisa antes de impactar contra el suelo cercano a las dos figuras.

– Men… saje de Ponyville – dijo levantando su alforja con un casco tembloroso –.

– Gracias por tu servicio – lo Felicitó el General Armor –, ¡Guardias, socorran a este mensajero!…

Abrió el rollo que contenía el mensaje. No mostraba rostro de preocupación porque un mensaje de vital importancia normalmente sería enviado por los medios de un unicornio, no con un pegaso. Sin embargo, la prisa que mostró el mensajero daba a entender que no se trataba de algo sin importancia. Su mirada cambió por completo cuando despegó los ojos del papel.

– Capitán Woodplate, prepare a sus chicos, tendremos nuestra primera misión.

– Como ordene. Prepararé a más de tres.

– Seeee, más de tres – confirmó rodando los ojos –.

**Sweet Apple Acres, día del retorno de Applejack…**

Las hermanas Apple estaban sentadas a la mesa, se servían el desayuno. Apple Bloom estaba sentada y más callada que de costumbre.

– ¿Sucede algo, manzanita?

– Solo es que no puedo creer que nos estemos sentando a comer mientras nuestro hermano está en problemas.

– Entre las dos yo soy la que está más preocupada, pero hay cosas que se tienen que hacer antes… Agh – suspira sacándose el sombrero –, voy a ver a la abuela mientras se puede.

A Applejack le urgía ver a la pony que la educó por tanto tiempo, necesitaba escuchar su voz y sabiduría. Subió por las escaleras, cada paso le pesaba, algo en su interior le permitiría seguir adelante si contaba con la aprobación de Granny.

– Abuela? – saludó dudosa Applejack al ver a la pony recostada en su cama –.

– ¿Applejack, mi niña? – preguntó la anciana por la dificultada para identificar la voz –.

– ¿Cómo me reconociste?

– Siempre pregunto si eres tu cuando alguien pasa por esa puerta… Mi pequeña heroína.

El abrazo no se hizo esperar cuando la joven se acercó lo suficiente al lecho de la anciana, quien no parecía querer dejarla ir.

– Planeas ir a buscar a tu hermano, pero ya hay alguien encargándose de eso.

– ¿Qué tratas de decir, abuela?

– Te conozco desde que eras una potranca que no podía ni chuparse el casco. Se que quieres ir por tu hermano con cada fibra de tu cuerpo, pero algo en mis huesos me dice que estará bien.

– ¿No será que tus huesos dijeron que yo vendría para ayudar y…

– ¡Pamplinas! – la calla con una bofetada – ¿No te enseñé a no cuestionar a tus mayores? Cuando esos desalmados se llevaron a tu hermano y a muchos otros, yo sentí que estos viejos cascos estaban dando sus últimos pasos, pero este débil cuerpo todavía quiere seguir en este mundo para verlos a los tres reunidos para despedirse.

– ¿Despedirse?

– ¡Por todos los cielos! – le da otra bofetada y se queda callada por unos momentos y luego ambas se ríen –, sabes que ese día tardará un poco más, pero hay algo que tienes que hacer. La familia es primero, ahora tienes que luchar por hacer que esa familia tenga un lugar al cuál volver ¡Haz esas cosas de heroína que siempre haces y vuelve, Big Mac tu familia y tus amigas estarán esperándote para cuando termines! – la abraza como nunca antes lo hizo – Ve a proteger la granja desde fuera, nosotros lo haremos desde dentro.

La granja, más que una propiedad, que un trabajo, representaba la familia compuesta por lo parientes y los amigos, una lección que por un momento se le olvidó a Applejack, hay más formas de proteger a la familia. Y cuando la abuela hablaba de la "granja", bueno, ya sabemos de qué hablaba.

**Entrada principal a Canterlot…**

Una figura equina aparece justo en frente de las puertas, llevaba una protección para el sol, una especie de turbante, cargando un recipiente herméticamente sellado.

– Sabes, hace mucho que no paso por este lugar.

– …

– Por muy extraño que parezca, siempre me ha gustado, es cierto que la mayoría de los lugareños son muy sofisticados y elegantes, pero la sofisticación y la elegancia van de la mano con las fiestas y las fiestas van de la mano con las fuentes de chocolate derretido.

– …

– ¡No estoy derramando baba!… Bueno, talvez un poquito.

– …

– No fue más de un litro, así que cuenta como un poquito ¡Me oíste! – le habló con tono amenazador al recipiente – ¡Solo un poquito!

– …

– ¡Y quieres seguir con eso! ¡Por Celestia, lo de la mostaza solo pasó una vez!

– …

– Dejémoslo así, de todos modos, estoy muy nerviosonada por ver de nuevo a mis amigas, te encantará conocerlas.

– …

– Bueeeeeno, seré discreta, pero no garantizo que dure mucho. Prepárate misterioso personaje que quiere apoderarse de Equestria a través de una guerra contra la Alianza Equina empleando un clan que actúa entre las sombras y que nos obligó a tomar medidas drásticas al confiar en unos desconocidos guerreros de los que no sé nada al respecto para poder hacerles frente mientras llegamos aun descubrimiento de otras formas de manifestar los elementos de la armonía que portamos… Ahhhhh – respira profundo por decirlo todo de corrido – ¡Pinkie Pie ha llegado a la fiesta!

Con eso acaba la primera parte, que describe cómo se llegó hasta donde estamos (valga la redundancia), el inicio de la guerra, estoy muy agradecido si lo leíste hasta este punto.

Planeo continuar haciendo otro fic, si tienes alguna idea para el título, o alguna sugerencia, te estaría agradecido. Bueno, dejaré de aburrir, así que simplemente diré GRAAAAACIAS.

Sin más qué decir, se despide Old Grimie.


End file.
